


Searching

by oneshiptorulethemall



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fallout, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Maccready - Freeform, female sole survivor x maccready, female sole survivor/maccready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 65,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshiptorulethemall/pseuds/oneshiptorulethemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready and JJ (the female sole survivor) escape the Med-Tec Facility with the cure for MacCready's son's unknown illness. But an injury Mac acquires during their escape turns out to be more severe than anyone could have imagined. It's up to JJ to travel across the Commonwealth to obtain the antibiotics that MacCready needs to survive. But nothing is ever easy in the Commonwealth. JJ finds herself torn between the man she loves, her missing son, and her duty to protect the people of the Commonwealth, no matter what the cost. The story then fast forwards to a year later with MacCready returning to a Commonwealth almost unrecognizable to him. JJ is missing without a trace, and Mac set outs across the Commonwealth on his search for the women he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping from Med-Tec JJ and Mac find themselves wrapped up in a one night stand. Complications ensue the next day after Preston drops by unannounced with some life changing news. An injury Mac obtained during him and JJ's escape from Med-Tec might be more life threatening then anyone could have ever thought.

** JJ and Mac **

_ February 5th, 2287 - Dusk _

They burst out onto the front steps, the brightness of the lowering sun nearly blinding him. He winced, sucking in air through his teeth. He held his hand up, trying to block out the sun as his eyes adjusted. His other hand clenched his abdomen, holding in blood that was quickly seeping through his fingers. 

"MacCready, come on!" a shape ran out from behind him, grabbing him and pulling him along.

MacCready swiftly hid the wound under his duster, shaking his arm out of the other's grip as he joined them in a sprint. He looked sideways at the figure running next to him as he tried not to pass out. A figure clad in full power suit charged along next to him, leading them quickly through the underbrush. An explosion went off behind them, and MacCready stumbled, looking briefly over his shoulder. Behind them lay the Med-Tec facility, devoured in fire. Smoke billowed through the air, ash and debris pelting the world around them.

"Come on, the explosion I rigged will deter the rest of the ghouls but not for long."

JJ gently helped him to his feet, her hand holding onto his arm just a little too long. His body hummed, but Mac shook the thoughts away. He could have sworn he could feel her smirking under that metal mask. 

"What, nothing rude to say?" JJ teased, her voice purring. 

"Just that you really know how to make an exit," he rebutted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

JJ shrugged, uncaring to the fact that she had just set off an explosion that would put them directly in the path of every scumbag in the Commonwealth. No doubt almost all groups of lowlifes would be flocking here to do what scumbags do best: loot, drink, and kill. Behind them twigs cracked as a rabid howl filled the air. MacCready swore, both of them pulling out their weapons. They both crouched down, eyeing their whereabouts careful.

"There's a pond just north of here where we can make camp for the night. Afterwards we'll set out for the Capital Wasteland."

JJ showed him the location on her Pipboy. All he could do was nod, her "We" ringing in his ears. She nodded, leading them towards safety.

**...**

Night had fallen a few hours ago. It was hot and humid, as it always was in post nuclear fallout. They had made good time getting to the pond, but each step felt like a knife slicing through his abdomen. Mac had kept consistent pressure on his wound as they walked. The blood had finally slowed to a trickle as they reached the outskirts of the pond.

They were searching the ruins, looking for somewhere to set up for the night. JJ led the way, light glowing from the eyes of her power armor. They didn't need an old ruin of a building or a car for shelter but it was much nicer and safer than just camping out in the open. MacCready was about to faint when JJ left out a satisfied, "Aha!” Ahead of them stood the ruins of an old house or cabin. JJ clicked off her light, and the two of them made their way slowly towards it. 

As they got closer MacCready realized that they had really lucked out. The structure was in good condition, the walls and roof intact. They carefully climbed up onto the dilapidated porch, pushing through the broken railings. Both of them had their guns drawn as JJ slowly creaked the door open. A place in this good of condition had a good chance of being occupied by Raiders, Gunners, or any other creature that went bump in the night. Nothing moved beyond the doorway. They both lowered their weapons, slowly making their way into the room.

It was just a one room cabin. Deciding it was safe JJ flashed on her light. They both stood up slowly, MacCready closing the door behind them. The room was dirty, covered with debris and dust but no worse than most places. There was an old couch and loveseat seated around an old, broken TV on one side of the room. The other had the dining room table and a few chair scattered around it. Next to it lay the bed, surprisingly still standing. In the corner was the kitchen, with a rusting fridge and a few cracked counters. 

"Honey, I'm home!" MacCready walked over to the table, dropping his gun onto it as he began to unpack his bag. He turned towards JJ who was taking off her power armor. The power armor let out its usual hiss of steam as she slowly stepped out of it. JJ was wearing her Vault 111 Uniform underneath, decked out with bits and pieces of various articles of combat armor. 

JJ had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that curled at the ends. She wasn't painted in makeup like some of the broads that hung around Goodneighbor. No, she was naturally beautiful. She only wore some light eyeliner and mascara with a tinge of dark eyeshadow. Only her lips were done up, colored cherry red. JJ turned towards him, her mouth shaped in her usual smirk, her golden eyes locking on his. Mac fought to keep his expression neutral but he could feel his body responding to hers. Mac tried to say something but the words wouldn't form.  _God, what has gotten into me?_

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me scrounge this place for anything useful?" JJ looked him up and down pointedly, her hand swaying on her hip. Mac could feel himself trying not to drool. 

"Yes, Ma'am, your wish is my command," He bowed gallantly, flickering her off in the process.

"Wow, I guess chivalry really isn't dead," JJ flicked him off in return. MacCready smiled, dropping the rest of his junk onto the table.

"What can I say? I'm a real modern day gentlemen," Mac strolled into the kitchen, looking around for any edible food. He tried to focus on scavving but he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over to where JJ stood. 

JJ was undoing the rest of her combat armor, dropping it all in a heap on the ground. Heat licked its way through his body. He tried to distract himself, focusing instead on the oozing wound on his side. Anything but JJ. 

The two of them had met when JJ had first rolled through Goodneighbor. By then, word had already spread that there was a new player in the Commonwealth that was quickly making a splash. At that time JJ had already become the general of the Minutemen, and her associations with them, the Railroad, and the Brotherhood of Steel painted her as a God.

Not only that, but the tales people whispered about her detailed stories of heroic stunts and daring rescues. The most outrageous aspect of those tales, that this chick did it all in the name of the greater good. Mac had nearly inhaled his beer the first time he had heard about the rumors about her at the Third Rail. He hadn't heard something that funny in years. It was damn near unheard of to do anything for anyone else for free, let alone just because it was the right thing to do. So he had written her off as another tall tale.

He had been moderately tipsy the night they met. Mac had been sitting at the bar, trying to con someone into buying him another drink. All of a sudden the whole room had gone silent. Even the music stopped.

"Oh my God, that's her. That's the Sole Survivor!" The drunk sitting next to him said, shaking his arm frantically. Mac shook him arm with a scoff. But curiosity got the better of him. He took a swig of his beer, looking over towards the door. And there she was in the doorway. One hip cocked, a flirtatious smile on her face. That same Vault jumpsuit with a mosaic of combat armor on top. Mac found himself staring at her bright red lips.

"Well, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" JJ reached into her bag, pulling out a handful of caps while flashing the whole room a nice view of her wide collection of weapons. The silence deepened. All of a sudden Hancock stumbled down the steps behind her. 

"Doll, I owe you a drink. Big time-" Hancock steadied himself on her arm. He stopped, looking around the room for the first time. If anything everyone was gawking more now that everyone realized that it was, indeed, the Sole Survivor. That she was chummy with Hancock probably didn't help either. 

"What are all you fuckers staring at, huh?" Everyone looked away quickly, "And someone play some fucking music!" The music amped back up to full volume, though not loud enough to cover up the whispers circulating throughout the room. 

"Sorry, JJ, just ignore these bottom feeders. Y'know, word gets around," Mac wasn't sure what Hancock was apologizing for. She didn't look even a smidge uncomfortable or embarrassed. If anything she looked amused. The two of them made their way towards the bar. Hancock talking quietly the whole time, the girl nodding absentmindedly. Mac was the only one still staring. Or at least, the only one doing so openly. As they walked up JJ caught his eye. Mac was just about to say something to her when two ex-Gunners made their way towards him. And the rest, so they say, was history. 

A short while later JJ had approached him and offered him a chance to travel with her. Mac had taken it. He assumed that her reputation was just that, and regardless of what happened he would at least make some decent money from the gig.

But he had been wrong. That was a few months ago. Now, working together they took on any task thrown at them. They cleaned house wherever they went, righting wrongs with every step. They had slowly grown closer. Mac couldn't help but respect her for everything she was doing. The two of them were an amazing team. Perfectly synchronized.  Mac couldn't remember ever being so close with anyone before, and when it had felt right he had asked for her help first with the Gunners and then with Med-Tec.

Mac blinked, falling back into the present. He continued searching the kitchen, trying not to let his thoughts head that way. Sure, since the beginning there had always been heavy flirting between the two of them. Mac had always assumed it was just for fun and had always played along. But lately, he couldn't help but wonder-

"Aha!" Mac exclaimed, discovering some food in the cupboards. Mac pulled out a can of Cram, displaying his find proudly to JJ.

"Tonight we will be eating like royalty. Our options are Cram... or Cram," JJ walked towards him, grinning.

"Wow, with those two choices, how could I ever choose?" JJ replied, her voice full of mock indecision as she reached over and grabbed the Cram from his outreached hand.

JJ was so close to him that he could feel the leftover heat of the power armor radiating off her. Her face was mere inches from his. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes focused on the Cram she was opening. JJ looked up, her eyes latching onto his, her mouth slightly parted mid word as Mac leaned over and kissed her.

Mac leaned into her, one hand wrapping around her waist the other caressing her face. He felt delirious, feverish. Mac had expected her to pull back or push him away. Call him a pig and slap him across the face. Instead, JJ was kissing him back. She was leaning into him, pulling herself closer. The jumpsuit hadn't done her figure justice. From her hips her body curved inward like an hour glass and back outwards at her breasts. Her hair smelled faintly of smoke and gunpowder, with an underlying hint of mint. Somehow her lips were as soft as rose petals, their color a perfect match.

Mac knew that he must be dreaming as their kisses, which had started slow and sensual, suddenly grew faster. JJ pinned him against the counter, pushing him to go faster, harder. They were making out, quickly and carelessly. Everything was happening so quickly that Mac felt like he couldn't breathe. JJ was grinding against him, rubbing his cock. Her fingers were idling along the hem of his jeans, teasing him till he thought he would explode. Her body was moving faster, his cock getting harder and harder.

Mac couldn't take it anymore. A loud moan escaped his lips, his dick throbbing. Pulling his lips from hers he picked her and placed her on the counter. JJ wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him back in. Her mouth clumsily smashed back onto his, not even giving him a second to breath. JJ's hands were all over him, rubbing his chest, her fingers running through his hair. JJ didn't even give him a chance to lead, she was the one calling the shots and they would go at whatever pace she wanted. So when JJ was ready she would give him what he wanted. Her fingers played with his belt buckle teasingly, knowing exactly what she was doing. 

"You want it, baby?" JJ purred, her fingers dipping below his jeans. Mac eye's fluttered, her fingers so close to his cock but refusing to touch. All he could do was nod, a faint whimper escaping his lips.

"Is this what you want me to do?" JJ ran a finger along his cock, her hand massaging it. Mac reacted like he had been hit by lightning. His body convulsed, he grabbed onto the counter for support. His eyes met hers, hazily. JJ smiled, her lips as red as blood. Her lipstick coated his body, painting him as hers.

"Yeah, you like that?" she ran her hand up and down his cock slowly. Mac nodded frantically. 

"Then beg for it," JJ let go, pulling her hand from his pants, "Look me in the eyes, and beg for it," Mac groaned, shaking his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, he was strong. He could do this, prove he wasn't such a chump. Show JJ he had some self-control. JJ pouted, grinding against him. 

"Oh god," Mac swore, tensing his body. 

JJ nipped his neck, her mouth against his ear. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. 

"Just one, little please," JJ slowly unzipped her jumpsuit. She unclipped her bra, pushing his hands on her breast. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. She rolled her jumpsuit the rest of the way off. She snapped the hem of her thong, moving her hand towards her crotch. His ears were ringing now, he felt himself slipping. JJ felt her clit, rubbing it with a loud moan-

"Please-" Mac whispered, barely audible.

"Again," JJ smiled, moaning even louder. 

"Oh god, please JJ. Please-" Mac's voice broke, hoarse and desperate. Her moans driving him over the edge.

"See, was that so hard?" Their mouths collided once more as grabbed his belt, quickly undoing it. He yanked his duster off, and she grabbed his shirt, ripping it off him. He slid off his pants and his boxers as she kissed his neck. She grabbed his dick, slowly moving her hand faster, grinding rhythmically as she kissed his shoulders, neck, and then finally his lips.

Mac leaned back in towards her, JJ guiding him as he slid his dick into her. This time it was her who moaned as he began to thrust, her body rocking against his.

Her head was rolled back, her face in the expression of perfect ecstasy.

"My clit-" she murmured in his ear, pulling his hand. Mac obeyed, barely hearing her over the sounds of their breathing. JJ gasped as he touched her clit, squirming happily. Mac started slowly, massaging it in slow circles until she begged him for more, begged him to go faster. He thrust quickly, keeping pace with the speed he was massaging her clit. Her head jerked back, moaning so loudly he was afraid the whole Commonwealth could hear her.

She was so wet, he was so deep inside her. His body shivered, Mac could feel himself starting to cum and he clenched his muscles trying to last longer. JJ opened her eyes sluggishly, her eyes dazed over with pleasure. She felt him shaking and gave him that smirk like, "Is that really the best you can do? That's the longest you can go?"

Mac growled, picking her up without sliding out of her and moving them onto the bed. He sat on the edge off the mattress with JJ still on top of him, straddling his dick now. JJ spread her legs apart, opening them further. She pushed him backwards onto the bed, gasping as Mac went deeper inside her. This time JJ was the one doing the thrusting. She thrust again and again, moving slowly in a circular grind on his dick. She leaned down till she was lying on top of him, her eyes staring into his. JJ relaxed, letting Mac take control now. Mac began thrusting, going hard and rough. 

"Faster, faster," JJ pleaded, her voice hoarse with wanting. She desperately kissed every inch of his skin within her reach. With each thrust she moaned louder and louder. Mac wasn't sure he could go any faster when her body started seizing up on top of him. 

"Oh my god, I'm cumming-Oh my god-," Her body rocked with pleasure, her muscles contracting. Mac looked into her face, watching the look of absolute pleasure roll over her as he felt himself gasp, cumming inside her as they both moaned.  

**_February 6th, 2287- Early Morning_ **

Mac woke up to her still on top of him. He blinked slowly, taking in the light streaming in from the window. JJ was dead asleep, curled on his chest. The events of last night rushed back to him with a start. Lust and passion rushed through him, along with a feeling of something softer, gentler, a feeling he thought he had forgotten. It pulled at his chest, and Mac smiled as he smoothed the hair out of her eyes.

JJ reacted to his touch, adjusting herself with a content sigh. Mac pulled them up more on the bed, turning them onto their sides, so they were lying sideways staring into each other’s faces. He placed their hands gently between them. She still wore her wedding ring on her finger. Mac lay there staring at it until he too fell back asleep. 

**...**

**_February 6th, 2287- Morning_ **

The first thing he noticed when he awoke the second time was that JJ gone.

Mac jerked up, scanning the room quickly. It was mid-morning so too much time hadn't passed since he had fallen back asleep, 2-3 hours tops? He rose unsteadily, pain flaring up his body. He examined the wound on his abdomen. He couldn't tell if the bleeding had stopped or not. The wound felt hot and wet to the touch. He felt some of it on his fingers, holding it up to see. 

"Pus?" he murmured inquisitively. Just then he heard a loud splash from outside. JJ. If someone had grabbed her or some creature..., he swore, grabbing his rifle off the table as he shot out the door. He remembered JJ leading them to some cabin by some dinky lake or pond, "Mirelurks, maybe?" worry filling his lungs with dread.

Once again he found himself blinded by the glaring sun. Another splashed echoed nearby, and he moved towards it drunkenly as his eyes slowly adjusted. He spotted JJ as he reached the ponds edge.

She looked like something out of a dream. JJ was half submerged in the pond, her bare back to him. The sun outlined her as if she was some sort of ancient forgotten Goddess and he was more a mere mortal spying on a coveted Deity. Mac thought of the mermaids etched onto the front of old ships, their beauty leading their crew forward. Her hair was partially damp, Mac watched as JJ cupped more water in her hands and drizzled it on her head. 

"JJ?" he felt like he was dreaming, his words sounding unreal leaving his mouth. JJ turned towards him, smiling cheekily as she looked him up and down. His face heated. He realized he had stormed out here completely naked with just his gun. 

"Wow, this is the best rescue party I've ever seen," She massaged more soap into her skin, the bar of soap floating on the water. 

"Well, I..." he stuttered, for once at a loss for words. Him, the infamous MacCready, Mercenary known for his silver tongue (especially with the ladies) couldn't speak. 

"I woke up... and-d- you were gone," Mac swallowed roughly, trying to get himself together. He tried to silence that sinister voice in his head. It whispered that he was needy, whiny, clingy. It laughed at his stutter, a hazy memory of Little Lamplight bubbling to the surface of his mind. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want to wake you and I wanted to wash up after last night," JJ walked out of the water onto the shore, wringing the water out of her hair. Honest concern painted her features. The sinister voice in his head quieted. 

 _She genuinely cares for me_ , he realized, his rapidly beating heart telling him that he cared for her as well. But what were they after last night? Uncertainty blossomed in Mac's chest.

"So you decided to take a refreshing skinny deep in the radioactive water?" he cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to sound like his regular, teasing self. JJ scrunched her nose up at him, trying to make a mock nasty face at him. But Mac could tell she felt the awkward tension as well.  _At least I'm not the only one feeling awkward._

"Well, I took a RadX first but what can I say? I guess I just love to live dangerously. Besides, after last night I was coated in sweat and dust and grime, among other things."

JJ winked at him with a bat of her eyes. His face flushed, images of last night flashing back to him.

"JJ-" Mac started, running his hand through his hair nervously.  _I just need to clear the air, get everything out in the open. Tell her how I feel-_

"Yeah?" JJ was so close he could almost smell the radiation rolling off the water droplets on her skin. She was leaning in towards him, and just as it looked like they were about to kiss, she stopped. JJ pulled away from his embrace, stepping back. She was staring at the wound on his abdomen.  _Shit._  JJ crouched down slightly to get a better view, her fingers gently examining it. 

_Shit, Shit, Shit._

"I was going to tell you last night but then well..." Mac shrugged nonchalantly. In reality, his wound was killing him. Probably literally as well, but mainly it hurt like a son of a bitch. She stood back up, hands on her hips. Her mouth pursed tightly, eyes narrowed.  _Fuck._

"Oh don't even try to blame this on the sex, you ass. I can't believe you fucked me with this huge wound on you!” she snarled, pointing at his bullet wound. 

"Fucking could have made the wound even worse, it could have ripped open in the middle and you could have bled out!-" 

"I'm sorry, okay? I was going to tell you!" Mac retorted, sharply. "But then, with everything that happened, it just didn't seem like the right time," JJ scowled, rolling her eyes. "Besides you were way more important to me at that moment," Mac swallowed roughly. He found that he couldn't keep JJ's gaze and looked away, anywhere that wasn't her pitiful expression.

"Mac..." she murmured, her hand wrapping around his gently.

"Right now, the most important thing to me is making sure you’re okay. So first I need to check out your wound."

Mac nodded, his face stoic.  _But what about us?_ he wanted to scream at her. As if reading his thoughts, she continued.

"Then we can figure everything else out, okay?" JJ dropped his hand, crossing her arms across her bare chest.

"Fine, with one condition," Mac voice was cold, "If I let you stitch me up... You have to promise me... if it looks like I'm not going to make it... that you'll... dress up as a sexy nurse-" JJ smacked him, swearing. Mac laughed, he couldn't believe he had fooled her with that somber act. 

"What can I say, it’s been scientifically proven that it saves lives!" JJ called him a few unrepeatable words, dragging him back towards the cabin. That was the only apology she would ever get. But it would do. 

Mac sighed, letting her lead the way like she always did, her ring cool to the touch. 

**...**

JJ pushed him down in one of the various chairs seated around the table and went over to her supplies. She dug around her bag, swearing incoherently under her breath the whole time. MacCready pretended to be in less pain then he was and was failing miserably. 

"So when and how did you get shot without me fucking noticing?" JJ asked him, never taking her eyes off the task in front of her. 

MacCready stretched, wincing from the pain as he tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well, remember when you told me to stop goofing around and take out the security machine guns?" JJ rolled her eyes, sorting out the contents of her medical supplies.

"You mean when I was taking care of the ghoul mob and asked you to do that so we could move to the next section before the next wave hit?"

"Yeah, about that," Mac hesitated, wincing, "I was really checking out the Nuka Cola machine to see if there were any left." 

"Goddamnit, Mac!" JJ launched a tin can at him, "What! I didn't know they would be able to pick me up from our position, let alone actually hit me!" 

"You could have gotten us both killed!" JJ rubbed her eyes, exasperated. 

"What, after the first bullet hit me I took them out! Besides, it totally wasn't worth it. There was zero Nuka Cola's in there," Mac rested his head on his elbow, shrugging casually. 

Mac ducked just in time to dodge a projectile toy rocket ship, "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be saving my life or something?" Mac quipped back at her. 

"Yeah, about that," she dropped her bag on the ground, "I have exactly zero stimpacks. But from the looks of your wound," she walked over, eyeing the bullet-hole again,

"You're going to need stitches plus we have to get that bullet out of you," He grimaced, he hated stitches. Which JJ never got tired of teasing him about. 

"I don't have all of that stuff here, but Sanctuary isn't too far. I have a few other settlements nearby," She went back to her supplies, pulling a flare gun out of her bag. 

"I hate Sanctuary..." Mac whined, making a sour face, "isn't that where Preston is?" he scowled, staring at the floor. 

Preston was JJ's number two in the Minutemen. The two of them definitely did not see eye to eye. Preston thought that Mac was a scumbag Merc that JJ shouldn't even bother to affiliate with, let alone travel with. To be honest, a large majority of JJ's friends thought that. The only ones who didn't were Curie, Hancock, Cait, and Dogmeat. Her other close friends; Nick, Deacon, Piper, Preston, etc, disliked him and mistrusted him. 

_I can't wait to see his face when he realizes me and JJ are together._

Well, if we are together. JJ ignored his comments, swiftly walked outside and shot off the flare into the sky. She coolly walked back in, throwing it down like it was no big deal that she was the fucking General of the Minutemen. 

She pulled a hair tie off her wrist, quickly tying her still damp hair up in a messy bun upon her head. She walked into the kitchen, pulling her bra and thong off the ground and shaking of the dust and dirt. 

"I know you and Preston don't really get along..." she said, breaking the silence as she slowly got dressed, "But that's just because he doesn't know you like I do. You both just have to give each other a chance," he sighed, rolling his eyes. It didn't matter how much Mac and Preston got to "know" each other, Preston would still despise him. JJ knew it as well, but she was just trying to convince him to play nice for the time being. 

"Him or one of the other Minutemen will see my flare and will likely bring the needed supplies. This is the best option, and I'm not leaving you here to go scavenge for supplies alone and I'm definitely not dragging you anywhere in your condition." she looked him up and down pertinently. He shut his mouth, silencing a lot of dick comments manifesting on his tongue. 

She picked up her Vault jumpsuit and put it on. "Can you zip me up?" she looked over her shoulder at him. "Sure. Though if you ask me you look a lot better without this thing on." She blushed, pulling away from him. 

"You should get dressed too Mac. One of my men should be here soon." she shimmied away from him, picking up the scattered pieces of combat armor. She still hadn't addressed the elephant in the room, and Mac was growing impatient. Which of course, always led to him making stupid decisions. 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea-" Mac purred, grabbing her waist and pulling them onto bed. 

Mac was straddling her this time, holding himself up over her.

"Mac!-" she laughed, desperately trying to keep a straight face as he kissed her neck.  _Let's see her try to ignore our relationship now._

"I agree, this is a veeerrry compromising position to be caught in. What would poor Precious Preston think? His virgin eyes wouldn't be able to handle it-" nimbly Mac flipped them over, so JJ was on top, and quickly unzipped her jumpsuit again. All at the same time, smooth as would be expected. Mac slyly rolled the rest of it off her, to her protests. 

"Maaaacccccccc... wait. We haven't even talked about last night yet. And someone's going to be here soon. What if Preston?-" JJ's voice was cut off by a knock at the door. 

"General?" the door opened and a figure walked into the room to see JJ red-faced straddling MacCready, her jumpsuit around her waist, and a fully naked MacCready underneath him. 

"Oh, hey Preston." Mac replied, smiling cheekily at Preston.  

** JJ, Mac, and Preston **

**_February 6th, 2287- Noon_ **

"General, I saw your flare and-"

Preston slammed to a halt in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. His eyes quickly darted from Mac to JJ before gazing downward bashfully, seeing as though JJ was half naked. Mac took it all in with a smug expression on his face. He didn't give a fuck that he was full frontal before Preston. Especially when JJ was on top of him naked as well. 

"Preston-" JJ stammered, trying to come up with some explanation. She hastily pulled her jumpsuit back up in a last minute effort of modesty. 

"I'll wait for you outside, General" Preston tipped his hat as he hastily made his exit, his face as red as a tomato. 

"Always great seeing you, Preston. Loved catching up-" the slamming door silenced Mac's retort. 

 "Well, that went well. You don't think Preston was uncomfortable do you?" Mac asked sarcastically, giving JJ his wolfish smile. She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Aww, what? It's no big deal-" Mac shrugged nonchalantly.

"No big deal? What the fuck, Mac!" JJ rolled off him. She zipped up her jumpsuit and made her way towards the door.

"JJ, relax." Mac got up, following her. 

"Don't tell me to fucking relax, Mac! You just humiliated me in front of Preston. I'm supposed to be his superior, his General!-"

"What, I doubt Preston really cares that much." 

"That's not the point, Mac! I have a reputation to uphold. How the fuck is anyone supposed to respect me if I don't act professional?" JJ twirled around, pushing him angrily in the chest. 

"What am I supposed to tell him? How am I supposed to explain-?"

"What, explain what? The two of us?" Mac snarled, voice rising. 

"Explain how the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, General of the Minutemen, Figurehead of the People, could stoop for someone as low as MacCready?" JJ froze, blanching, her face draining of color.

"That's not what I meant-" JJ replied quietly, "And you know it."

"Oh, really, do I? So tell me, what are you going to tell him? That it wasn't what it looked like? That it was a mistake, a pity fuck."

"Don't you dare say that, Mac. We both know that wasn't what it was." JJ hissed, smacking him in the chest. 

"Then tell me, what are we now? Huh? What will you say to all your friends to explain why you’re with someone as disgusting as me?" Mac knew he was pushing it too far but he couldn't stop himself. JJ's mouth kept opening and closing like a codfish. 

"Well?" JJ still didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Now go chase after Preston, we both know that's what you want to do anyways." JJ swirled away from him, heading towards the door.

"Besides, we both knew how this would turn out. The Sole Survivor and MacCready." Mac chuckled humorlessly, "It wouldn't have ever worked. We both know that you’re still in love with Nate. And no matter what, I'll never live up to be him." JJ stumbled as if he had literally stabbed her in the heart. In a way he had. 

The door slammed behind her.

 _"Fuck-” was_ the last thing Mac thought as his body suddenly grew heavy. His vision blurred, shimmering and shaking the world around him. Underneath him his legs felt weak. A thin layer of sweat coated his body that had gone unnoticed before. Mac clumsily felt his wound. It felt hot to the touch, it was red and discolored. Mac stumbled towards the bed, just falling onto it as he passed out.

**...**

"General... I-" Preston turned, hearing her walk out onto the porch. Preston had only been waiting out here ten minutes but it felt like an eternity. The whole time he had paced back and forth, too uncomfortable to stand still. The whole time he could hear JJ and MacCready arguing inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see on JJ's face. But this wasn't it. JJ's face was calm, collected. Any emotion going on beneath the surface was clearly hidden. 

"Forget it, Preston. It's not a big deal. Were both adults who can act maturely about this situation." JJ walked forward, standing next to him. Preston wasn't sure if she meant the situation where he had just seen JJ and Mac practically fucking or the argument he had just overheard. He decided it was probably best to not say anything regardless.

Together they stared out across the Commonwealth. It was a clear winter morning, not a cloud in the sky. JJ wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the consistently temperament weather of the post nuclear world. 200 years ago it would have been freezing at this time of year. Snow would have covered the landscape around them, the trees barren.

How clearly JJ remembered her last winter. She had been late in her pregnancy with Shaun at this time. She remembered it well, even though it had occurred over 200 years ago. JJ had been snuggled up on the couch. It was 10:30 at night but JJ had horrible cravings for pancakes so they were going out to a 24 hour breakfast place over in Concord. With it being so icy Nate had been afraid she would slip on the ice and hurt herself or Shaun. He had gone outside to start the car so it would be warm for them. Shortly after Nate walked back in, coated in ice. Apparently after all his fussing about her hurting herself he hadn't been paying attention and wiped out like a moron. The two of them laughed, JJ halfheartedly trying to wipe the snow off his clothes. 

"You hear that, your Daddy's a hypocrite," she had whispered to her stomach. Nate knelt down, kissing her belly lovingly. "Don't listen to her, son, she's just mad that the two of us will outnumber her, 2 boys to one girl." JJ laughed, pulling Nate to his feet with a kiss. "How are you so certain it’s a boy, huh? Maybe you have a rebel ally in there." JJ rubbed her stomach, slowly. The baby kicked, reacting to the rapid beat of her heart. She couldn't remember ever being so happy-

With a blink the memory was gone, receding back into the past where it belonged. It had been months since she had thawed out in that vault but her mind refused to understand that the world she was now in wasn't the one she left. Nate and Shaun flashed through her mind every moment of the day. Even though they were both gone it didn't feel like it. They had just been here, they had just put up Halloween decorations, they couldn't be gone. But they were. And what was left in their place? Her and Mac's argument beat like church bells inside her skull.

Preston looked at JJ out of the corner of her eye. Her face was stoic but her eyes were as moody as the sky above. She was absentmindedly twirling her wedding ring around her finger.

_I should say something. Something to help, or make her feel better._

Preston cleared his throat awkwardly. "Umm... I'm sorry if I caused any problems, General. I just didn't know that the two of you... We're-" he shuffled his feet, fiddling with his Minutemen hat.

It definitely wasn't what Preston had expected to see when he had walked into the cabin. Personally, he never understood why JJ ran around with the guy. MacCready was an ex-gunner merc for hire, barely better than a raider. Preston couldn't understand what she saw in him. He didn't dare say anything to her though. His few attempts were short lived, leave it at that. Preston was sure a few of the others who made up JJ's personal counsel agreed. But since JJ had done so much for everyone so they kept their mouths shut. 

"Is that a problem, Lieutenant?" she cocked a hip, staring at him. "No, sir-" Preston stammered back. "Good, glad to hear it." She nodded, continuing. 

_Smooth, Preston. Way to make that situation better._

"Ma'am, if I may?" Preston swallowed, his throat dryer than the Radioactive Sea, "I couldn't help but overhear you and MacCready arguing." 

JJ started to speak, but he cut her off, continuing. 

"I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always support you. I haven't lost any respect for you, sir. And I doubt anyone else would either."

JJ swallowed roughly, blinking rapidly. 

"Thank you, Preston." she replied hoarsely.

"After overhearing us fighting though, I don't want you to hold anything you heard against him." Preston nodded, though he wasn't sure he could follow through on that offer. 

"You're one of my dearest and closest friends. I know that you don't exactly like MacCready-" JJ sighed, crossing her arms. Now it was Preston's turn to flush. Was his dislike really so obvious? He felt ashamed and embarrassed of how he had been acting. To think that she had known the truth the whole time and never held it against him. 

"-But he's a good man. And I... well, I'm not exactly certain what the two of us are, but I know I care about him very deeply." JJ dropped her eyes from his, her voice growing quiet at the end. Preston nodded.

He would try to follow the General's orders, even if he didn't think MacCready deserved his unprecedented judgement. Mainly, Preston felt like going in there and beating that pricks ass. He knew it was stupid, but he felt almost protective of JJ. Preston knew a few of her other close companions felt that way as well. Preston tried to ignore the jealous voice in his mind. That JJ had picked MacCready over him.  _Enough!_ Preston pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Alright then. Now that some of the awkwardness is out of the way. I set off the flare because Mac's hurt. I was hoping you had a medical kit with you. I need to remove the bullet from his wound, sew it up and disinfect it. I'm pretty sure he's running a fever too, so I'm going to need some antibiotics-" 

"General, sir-" Preston interrupted her, cutting her off mid-thought, "I'm not just here to answer the flare." 

"Oh?" JJ asked, taken aback. 

"I've been monitoring the Courser radio signal you gave me and I picked up a signal." Preston pulled out a portable radio device from his jacket.

"General, if this information is correct then there's an Institute Courser at Greenetech Genetics as we speak."


	2. Wasteland Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A race against Mac's burning fever, JJ's torn on going after antibiotics for him or chasing down the Courser Lead she desperately needs to find her son.

** JJ and Preston and Mac **

**_February 6 th, Noon. _ **

"Are you certain?" JJ grabbed the radio out of Preston's hands. She unplugged a cord from her Pipboy and connected it to the portable radio device. 

"Yes, Ma'am. I double checked the signal myself at The Castle." JJ tapped her foot impatiently as the bright green LOADING bar slowly filled up on the screen. 

"Once I was sure I set off to Sanctuary in hopes of tracking you down. From your last radio comm. I knew you were in this area."

The screen lit up COMPLETE and JJ let out a muttered "Finally!" before clicking frantically.

"I guess it was just blind luck that I ended up being the one answering your flare." JJ didn't respond, double checking Preston's Intel on her Pipboy. 

"Ma'am?" she still didn't respond.  _She hasn't heard a word I just said._ Her brow was furrowed and she was biting her lip nervously. A stray piece of hair fell out of the messy bun on her head, falling across her vision. Absentmindedly she tucked it behind her ear. Her hand was whizzing across the Pipboy, pulling up an endless stream of information. Where Greenetech was, how to get there, how long it would take, what locations she'd had to pass, known raider/mutant/gunner camps in the area, nearby settlements...on and on the list went. The screen was transitioning so fast it was making Preston nausea. 

All of a sudden a crash broke out from the cabin. JJ snapped out of it instantly. 

"Mac!" In a second JJ had crossed the porch and was flinging the door open. Preston hesitated, everything was happening way too quickly for him to process. He idled for a half second before following JJ. 

Preston ran in, halting once again in the doorway. Mac was passed out on the ground. JJ was kneeling beside him. He had to curb his surprise, actual emotion was flickering across her face. Not even once had he seen her broke her stoic General demeanor. Jealously boiled over him.  _JJ had never acted that way about him._

"Preston, help me get him onto the bed!" Preston shook himself out of his jealous thoughts. He grabbed one of Mac's arm and JJ grabbed the other. Together they hoisted him onto the mattress. Preston pulled the rest of Mac's body up; JJ was too busy checking his vitals. 

"God, he's burning up." JJ pulled her hand back from his head. She unlatched her Pipboy from her arm and snapped it onto his wrist. 100 Degrees.  _Fuck._

"Preston, do you have any Advil? Tylenol?" Preston just stared at her blankly. JJ sighed, "Something to bring down his fever?" 

"Oh-" Preston nodded, finally understanding. He slung his knapsack around, opening one of the side compartments. 

"Anything?" JJ asked hopefully. Preston didn't respond, his brow furrowing. He opened another pocket and dug through it. 

"Well?" Preston shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, general. I could have sworn I had some." Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." JJ leaned back against the counter with a sigh. She looked utterly exhausted, bags under her eyes and skin pale. 

"Well," she gave Preston a forced smile, "Time for Plan B." JJ pulled herself up straight, stretching out her arms above her head. Preston could see the thoughts racing through her mind as she curled and uncurled her hands. JJ let herself take one big breath in, _I'll give myself one moment to panic_. She exhaled, pushing all her doubts away.  _Showtime._  JJ's face was completely composed, utterly calm. The face of a General.  

"I'm going to need you to do exactly as I say. Do you think you can do that?" Preston straightened his posture, nodding.

"Good. I'm going to need you to hand over any supplies you have. I have a needle and some thread, but I doubt it'll be enough. So I'll need you to hand over any cotton yarns you have." JJ walked over to her supplies, crouching besides it. She pulled out a sewing needle and a spool of thread. 

"I'm also going to need any bandaging material you have. Any kind of fabric material. Preferable clean." JJ set down the needle and thread besides her. She then pulled out a bunch of ragged clothing curled up in a ball. 

"Lastly, I'm going to need any antiseptic you have. Pure antiseptic would be best, but I know that's hard to come by." JJ cursed silently, thinking of the hydrogen peroxide that had sat in her and Nate's bathroom some 200 years ago. 

"So instead I'm going to need you to hand over any booze you've got. Preferable Whiskey." JJ got up and carried everything over to the bed. JJ pulled a MedX out of her back pocket. She pulled the cap off with her teeth, spit it out, and tapped the needle a few times. 

"Do you have all that Preston?" Preston looked up with a nod. He hadn't answered, being too preoccupied looking through his knapsack for the requested materials. 

"Yes, Ma'am. I've got some extra cloth here, along with the Whiskey." Preston walked towards the door as he removed the portable radio from his belt.

"I'm going to try to radio the Castle and Sanctuary Hills about the antibiotics and fever relievers. Hopefully they'll have some there." JJ nodded. With a quick jab she injected the MedX into Mac's arm.

Preston took that as his cue and left to make the call. He walked off the porch, strolling a few feet away onto the grass. Preston looked up, examining the landscape around them. The best chance to get a signal would be somewhere open. Without a lot of trees blocking the signal. Being closer to Sanctuary his chances were best getting through there. Preston cleared his throat and turned the radio on. 

"This is First Lieutenant calling to Base Camp S do you copy?" Preston paused, listening. Static. He usually had to try a few different signals before he found a clear one. He clicked the tuner one channel up. 

"This is First Lieutenant calling to Base Camp S do you copy?" Again Preston waited for a response. The radio gave off a burst of feedback. For a second a voice filtered through. 

"Lone Ranger, is that you? Base Camp S do you copy?" Preston flicked the tuner again. A string of words buzzed in and out. He almost had it. He flicked the tuner up. 

"I repeat, Base Camp S do you copy?" There was a quick burst of static. "Roger that, First Lieutenant this is Lone Ranger. We're hearing you loud and clear." Sturges somewhat southern drawl poured over the radio waves.

**_October, 2287_ **

After all, Sturges accent was the reason his nickname was The Lone Ranger. JJ had had given it to him that day in Concord when she had saved their hides.

"Nice shooting out there, Tex. You're a regular Lone Ranger." JJ had just taken out the Deathclaw singlehandedly. She was half passed out on the steps of the Freedom museum. Preston thought he was going to faint when he saw her covered in all that blood. That Deathclaw had torn her to shreds even with the power armor on. Her now iconic Vault 111 jumpsuit was torn to pieces. Sturges was in the process of patching her up. 

"A what now?" Sturges stalled, cocking his head. "You know-" JJ made a gun with her fingers and shot at him with a few Pew Pew noises. Sturges shrugged, looking around at the others for support. "You know, like a cowboy from the wild west. You sound just like one with that southern accent." JJ looked at all of them, completely baffled that no one knew what she was saying. Even Mama Murphy was speechless. Dogmeat whined, licking JJ's face. 

"Well at least Dogmeat understands me, right partner?" That was the last thing JJ said before the pain knocked her out. After A few days of recovering at Sanctuary JJ properly explained to them what exactly a Cowboy was and who the Lone Ranger was. After that the nickname had stuck. So when JJ had suggested that they use codenames over the radio after they had retaken the Castle it was to no one’s surprise that Sturges instantly claimed Lone Ranger as his. They all got a good laugh out of that. JJ had smiled at Preston, beaming. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile. Which made sense after she had opened up to him about her past.  

Preston smiled, he remembered that night so clearly still. They were all covered in Mirelurk guts, completely exhausted. Someone had made a half assed firepot smack dab in the middle of the Castle's field. They had all been sitting around it eating dinner. JJ had sat next to him as Sturges told the same stories Preston had heard a million times before. Dirt was smeared across her face as she leaned in towards Preston. 

"I dub thee First Lieutenant." JJ punched his arm lightly. "Me? First Lieutenant? For what?" Preston drew his head back with a blink. "For the Minutemen of course. I need to have a second in command that I can trust. Plus we can use it for your radio codename." JJ smirked, taking another bite out of her roasted molerat. "And yeah, you, Preston. Who else? The Queen of France?" Preston chuckled even though he had no idea what a Queen of France was. He fought against the blush creeping across his face. JJ wanted him as her First Lieutenant. 

"Well, what do you say? Does First Lieutenant sound good to you?" Preston could only nod. "Great. Cuz I'm the General that'll be my codename. Easy peasy. As long as we keep it between the Minutemen that I'm the General I’ll be incognito." JJ threw a scrap of meat to Dogmeat, who was happily destroying a stuffed teddy bear. They turned back towards Sturges who was right in the middle of one of his raunchy tales-

**_Present_ **

"First Lieutenant, do you copy?" Preston realized he hadn't responded, his mind getting swept up in the past. 

"Yeah, I copy." Preston cleared this throat.  _Focus_. 

"I'm with the General and were in need of some supplies. Was hoping that Base Camp S could help us out." 

"Well shit Sheriff why didn't you say so? What do ya'll need?" Preston pulled from memory the list JJ had given him.

"We need some kind of antiseptic material. We're also going to need any kind of medical supplies available. Stimpacks, MedX, and any kind of antibiotics you've got. Home remedies for fever will work as well." The other materials JJ had listed weren't as important as these, he'd grab those from nearby scav locations if needed. 

"Alright, one second. Let me check the cache."

Because Sanctuary was one of the unofficial headquarters of the Minutemen a lot of material goods went in and out of that place. Almost all the settlements had trade routes that stopped in Sanctuary. There was such a surplus of supplies that they had built an official shack to store it all called the Cache. It was built on the cleared foundation of a destroyed house that set next to the main building. The whole place was filled wall to wall with shelves and bins. You name it you could find it in there. Medical supplies, guns and ammo, clothing, and all sorts of miscellaneous items the scavvers brought through. It was guarded night and day by sentries and machine gun turrets. There were only a few select people who had keys to the place and Sturges was one of them. 

"Alright, I got good and bad news for ya." Sturges voice broke the last few minutes’ silence. 

"Just what I was afraid of." Preston sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, Sheriff. Want the good news or the bad news first?" Might as well get the bad news over with.

"Bad news first." 

"We don't have any antibiotics or fever relievers." Preston swore. This was worse than he thought.

"None at all?" Preston replied, incredulous. 

"We used them all up after the Mole Rat Attack at Abernathy, remember?"

Abernathy Farm was one of their larger civilian settlements. The farm was a huge piece of land that could hold a lot of people, but more importantly, it could grow a lot of crops. Because of this it was guarded to the teeth. Large junk fences surrounded the whole property with sentries and all. But the problem with mole rats was that they were immune to the best forms of protection. A large rabid group of them had wandered in from the South two weeks ago. They had staged a vicious attack on Abernathy Farm, burrowing under the farms defenses. Although no one was critically hurt a lot of people had gotten bitten or scratched. Afterwards almost everyone was suffering from some sort of infection. The last two weeks the Minutemen had been working overtime to help out Abernathy Farm. People were needed to tend to the wounded and the crops. All the traders and scavvers had dropped whatever they were doing to invest all their time into finding necessary medical supplies. And of course the first place Abernathy Farm had turned had been the Cache. 

"What's the good news then?" Preston couldn't help the irritation seeping into his voice. This was a complete disaster.

"We do have the very last of the Stimpacks and MedX along with some herbal remedies that folks use for fevers." Alright, maybe everything wasn't completely fucked. 

"Thank fucking Christ. I'm going to start making my way to Sanctuary. Can you have a trader meet me halfway, Trading Post D?" Trading Post D was the codename for the Drumlin Diner.  _Maybe if I'm lucky they'll have some medical supplies there._  

"Roger that. Estimated arrival at Trading Post D?" Preston calculated the amount of time it would take for him to get there. If he started right now he could probably get there late tonight. That is if JJ didn't need him to stick around. 

"Estimated late tonight, tell trader to make it there by then."

"Alright, I'll send out the word-" Preston interrupted him suddenly.

"Actually, scratch sending a trader. Send the Mechanical Man with the supplies." Codsworth was almost always permanently stationed at Sanctuary. JJ and him were particularly close and if anyone would be able to keep her calm it would be him. More importantly, he had excellent medical experience. 

"Roger, I'll tell him for you. What should I tell him of the situation? If he thinks the General's hurt he'll probably blow a circuit." Sturges replied with a snicker. 

"Agreed. Tell him that the General's fine but to bring the needed supplies ASAP." Last thing Preston needed was Codsworth overreacting. Last time that had happened it had not ended pretty. 

"Gotcha." Preston was about to sign off- "Oh, while on the topic on Antibiotics. Tell the General that we sent our people to Hole 1 but they won't deal with anyone but the General."

Sturges was referring to the infamous Vault 81. One of the few remaining functional Vaults in existence, the place had almost zero interaction with outsiders. JJ was one of the few people they would negotiate with. The Vault had an extensive medical bay and JJ had informed him that they recently had dealt with a similar incident with molerats. JJ being too busy and far away at the time to travel there herself she had ordered him to send people in her place. She was hoping the scientists would be willing to work with the Minutemen to reproduce a vaccine similar to one they created in wake of a mole rat fiasco. 

Preston felt a flicker of annoyance. The General had said she was too busy to help out but in reality she had been off gallivanting around with MacCready, shirking her responsibilities.

"Alright, I'll pass the message on. First Lieutenant signing off." Preston flicked his radio off with a sigh.

What a mess. Preston studied the sun. He was right in that he would need to leave soon if he wanted to make it to Drumlin Diner before tomorrow. Preston turned, walking back to the cabin to tell JJ the news. 

**…**

In the ten minutes Preston had been gone JJ had been working nonstop. JJ injected the MedX without a hitch before watching Preston walk off to make the call. As Preston disappeared into the tree line she stood up unsteadily, her hands shaking. JJ swallowed hoarsely as she took in Mac's declining condition. 

 _Okay, I can do this. This is no different than any of the other times that you stitched Mac up._ Which was a lie and JJ knew it. Even those other times Mac had been minorly hurt she had been a nervous wreck. But this- she ran her hand through her hair- this was completely different. Mac was hurt, bad.

Plus, now that they were... well... whatever they were, JJ blushed, her mind wandering to last night. The last conversation the two of them had was that horrid argument. If he didn't make it, she would never have a chance... 

_No, I won't let myself think like that. I can do this._

JJ walked to her bag and pulled out a homemade micro camping stove. JJ had made it herself. It was pretty basic. Put oil in chamber, add match, place bowl/food/etc on plate above and Voila! JJ shook it, trying to determine if there was any oil left in it. There was a slight sloshing sound. 

 _Most likely not enough_ , she sighed. JJ pulled out a Used Oil Can from her bag and poured the last few precious drops of oil into the stove. JJ place the stove on the cracked kitchen counter. With a flip of the switch she dropped a little match onto it. There was a Pop! And a small fire burst to life. Perfect. Her stomach gurgled in response, she realized she hadn't eaten yet today. To her stomach's dismay she wasn't lighting to stove for culinary purposes.

Though it was an Old Hollywood myth that a bullet had to be removed from a person as quickly as possible to avoid death that wasn't even the slightest bit true. At least before the world had gone to shit. But in the post-apocalyptic setting of today this trope had proven to be true. Almost all bullets had been extremely irradiated from all the radiation. If the bullet was left in him for too long the radiation would start to spread.

Which is why I'm about to play a game of Operation! JJ held a pair of tweezers in her hands, placing them on top of the stove. The heat would sterilize the tweezers. While she waited JJ fed Mac both a RadAway and a RadX. One would bring down any of the radiation already in his system, the other would prevent more from seeping out of that bullet. The metal tweezers burned a bright red. JJ flipped the stove off, wrapping her hand in a thin cloth and wrapping her hand around the instrument. 

"This might hurt a bit, Mac." JJ reassured an unconscious MacCready. With her free hand she held his body firmly in place. JJ closed her eyes, said a silent prayer, counted to three and went. JJ pushed the tweezers through the bullet hole. She moved the tweezers carefully trying to find the bullet. Mac whimpered, his body shaking.

"Shh, Mac, it's okay. Relax." JJ murmured soothingly.  _God, where is that bullet?_  Mac was squirming harder now, his eyelids fluttering.  _Fuck fuck._  JJ wasn't sure she'd be able to hold him at full strength. Just then her tweezers resonated against something solid. Eureka. JJ gripped the bullet, pulling it completely out. The bullet emerged, she dropped it into her open palm.

Thankfully the thing was in one piece. If it had been fragmented they would have been completely screwed. Without the bullet the wound started to gush blood. Crap. This was what Hollywood didn't mention. That the persons going to start gushing as soon as the object holding everything together is removed. Fuck. JJ pressed the clean cloth on the wound, applying appropriate pressure. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Where the Hell is Preston?

"Speak of the Devil." was what Preston was greeted to as he walked back into the cabin. Preston's face drained of color as he took in what was happening. Yeah, he had seen combat and done his fair share of clean up's but never anything this bad. 

"Preston, Focus!" JJ ordered, knocking him out of his haze. "Look at me, don't look at the blood and guts." Preston's eye flickered to hers, "That's good, just like that." JJ looked drained. Her face was pale, her hands shaky.

"I need you to get some kind of container from the kitchen. Fill it up with Purified Water and drop a RadX in it for good measure." Preston nodded, JJ continued.

"Then you’re going to come take this bloody rag and rinse it out in there for me. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Everything's under control." JJ relaxed, relieved. Preston walked into the kitchen, opening up cabinets. In one of them he found an Enamel Copper Pot. 

"Will this do, General?" Preston held the pot up for her to see. 

"Yeah, that'll work perfectly." Preston placed the pot on the counter. He poured a two bottles of Purified Water into it and dropped in the RadX like JJ had said. Preston brought it over to JJ's side, kneeling next to her. JJ nodded approvingly. 

"Okay, I'm going to take the rag off. It's still going to be gushing a lot. So you'll need to drop the dirty rag in and rinse it as quickly as possible. I'm going to start sewing him up. While I'm doing this try to wipe up all the excess blood with the rag." JJ stared at him, talking slowly to make sure he understood. 

"I got it, Ma'am. And don't worry, he'll be fine." JJ tried to smile back. She blinked rapidly, trying to swallow the large lump in her throat. 

"Thanks, Preston." JJ patted his hand and he squeezed it back. JJ took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this." 

JJ passed the bloody rag to Preston. He dropped it in the pot, squeezing it to wring out all the blood. Meanwhile JJ was starting to stitch. Wrenching out all the excess water Preston went to work soaking up the flow of blood. It was a slow going process. The blood made his skin and the needle slippery, making it harder for JJ to sew. The water in the pot changed from a clear to a murky red. 

The whole thing only took about thirty minutes. But it had felt like a lifetime. After tying the stitches knot JJ fell back, collapsing on the ground. The needle dropped from her hand with a small clink. JJ sat back, resting her head on her blood soaked hands. It was over. It felt like all the adrenaline had instantly drained out of her. It left her whole body shaking. She held in a sob.

Preston tried to rinse his hands in the bucket. He scrubbed them as hard as he could but there was still a red hue tainting his palms.  _JJ_. Preston crawled over, wrapping his arms around her. JJ curled into him, burying her head in his chest as she cried. He whispered comforts into her ear. She felt so small, so unlike the normal JJ that stood like a God among mere mortals. They sat like that for a while. After some time, her sobs slowly stopped. Sniffles replaced them.

JJ looked up into his face. Her eyes were completely swollen, tear stained. Her nose was bright red. Preston smiled, wiping a stray tear. 

"Thanks." JJ averted her eyes, embarrassed. She was completely mortified, _I can't believe I just did that._ Preston stood up and offered her a hand. JJ grabbed on and he pulled her to her feet. Mac's wound had stopped bleeding significantly. The stitch was fulfilling its purpose. JJ bent over Mac, feeling his forehead. Still burning up. JJ turned to Preston, who was cleaning up the cabin.

"Preston, what did Sturges say?" JJ had completely forgotten about the antibiotics amidst the chaos of surgery. 

"Well, there's good news and bad news." Preston emptied the blood bucket out the open window. 

"Good news?" JJ replied hopefully. 

"After this I'm heading to Drumlin Diner to meet Codsworth. He's bringing some Stimpacks and MedX." JJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Codsworth was exactly what she needed right now. In anyone would be able to help her with MacCready it would be him. 

"Do I even want to know what the bad news is?" JJ grumbled, wiping her face. Preston grimaced, "The bad news is that they don't have any antibiotics or fever relievers. They're sending over all the home remedies they have though." Preston unsuccessfully tried to end it on a positive note. 

"Fuck!" JJ struck out at an unsuspecting lamp, toppling it to the ground with a crash. Preston didn't react. He was used to it, he knew better than anyone that JJ had quite the hot temper.

"Anything else?" JJ eyed another lamp still standing upright next to Preston. He took a step away from it, clearing his throat.  _Better that lamp than me._

"Sturges wanted me to pass along some random message. That the people in Vault 81 will only talk to you to negotiate the mole rat vaccine-" Eureka! 

"Preston, you genius!" JJ shook his arm in excitement, "Vault 81, that's it! They don't just have the ability to make mole rat vaccines but antibiotics as well!" JJ spun away, running over to her combat armor. 

"Don't you see what this means, Preston? I'll go to Vault 81, get the antibiotics and the vaccine and come back!" JJ began pulling on her combat armor quickly, strapping on her arm pieces first. 

"Wait a minute, JJ, slow down!" Preston grabbed her shoulder and she held onto him for balance as she strapped on her leg pieces.

"What is there to think about Preston? Mac needs these antibiotics or he's not going to make it." JJ shrugged him off. She pulled on the leather chest piece last before popping her army helmet on.

"I know that, JJ," Preston struggled to hold onto his anger as he continued, "But what about Mac? Who's going to take care of him?" Preston gestured at Mac, who was at the moment drooling unconsciously.

"More importantly, what about the courser at Greenetech?" Preston couldn't believe this was happening. JJ was going to go AWOL again and expect Preston to just stick around watching her fucking boyfriend? And after they had been pursuing Institute leads for months. He had dropped everything to help her like an obedient dog. Now, who knows whether they would get an opportunity like this again.

"Codsworth will look after Mac. He's more than capable at combat and he has a lot of medical experience as well as nurturing." JJ said the last part quietly, not looking at him. Hazily she felt her wedding ring.  _Nate, Shaun. No, I'm not going to lose Mac too. I'm going to save him._ JJ cleared her throat, focusing back onto the present. She looked at Preston.

"And as for the Courser, we'll just have to wait for another." Just saying that made her feel like she was betraying Nate. Like she was giving up on looking for Shaun.  _Never, I'll never give up on finding Shaun. But this, this is something I need to do._

"JJ, this is insane." Preston laughed humorlessly, he couldn't believe this. 

"I've made up my mind, Preston. This is what I have to do," JJ swallowed as she prepared herself for what she was going to say next, "I don't need you here and I don't want you to come with me. I'm not asking your permission." Her words hit him like a knife in the back.

Preston tried to speak but no words would form- "Just go, Preston. Leave. Go to Drumlin Diner and bring Codsworth back here. After that, you're free to go. Do I make myself clear?" JJ's voice was perfectly calm. Though inside she felt the pieces of her and Preston's friendship crumbling.  Preston's mouth opened and shut, speechless. The General had spoken. 

"JJ...?" JJ whipped her head around. MacCready was awake. JJ rushed to his bedside, grabbing his hands. 

"Mac... Oh my god... you're awake and you're alive..." JJ's voice wavered. Tears pooled in her eyes and rolled down her face even though she was smiling. 

"What, you didn't think I would putz out on you after all that?" Mac's voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. He tried to crack a smile at her though his eyes were hazy and unfocused. The door of the cabin slammed shut behind them. Preston was gone.

** Mac and JJ **

**_February 6 th, Afternoon_ **

Mac swallowed with a groan. His tongue felt like sandpaper and his head was pounding. JJ didn't even flinch as the door slammed. Mac glanced in the general direction of the door with a questioning look.

"What was that?" JJ smiled sadly, the grin not reaching her eyes. 

"Just Preston. He's leaving to meet Codsworth who's bringing medicine." Mac attempted a nod but ended up just biting his tongue. Motherfucker. He tried to push himself up to a sitting position. He barely contained a scream, instead hissing. 

"Mac, don't!" JJ exclaimed as Mac stared down at his torso. A jagged black frown stretched across his abdomen. "JJ, What?" Mac touched the stitches gingerly as JJ pushed him back into a laying position. 

"I took the bullet out and sewed you up. Preston helped too, so you owe him at least a grudged apology when he gets back." JJ brushed the hair out of his eyes. Mac couldn't contain an eye roll at hearing that. 

"Yeah, I'm shocked he didn't kill me while he had the chance. Make it look like an accident and all." Mac grimaced as he settled back down. JJ responded with some rather unpleasant mental imagery. Which of course, made Mac laugh so hard JJ was afraid he was going to pull his stitches. 

"I'm going to make us something to eat. You hungry?" JJ massaged his hand before standing up with a stretch.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Mac hadn't realized how so until then, but his stomach was beyond empty. "Same, I'm going to boil some delicious cup o' noodles." JJ flipped the switch on the micro camping stove and dropped in another match. Kneeling over her bag, she pulled out two bowls of noodles. She placed the first bowl on top of the stove and poured a new bottle of purified water in. While it boiled she walked over and plopped down next to Mac, bouncing him on the mattress. 

"Hey, watch it! You're damaging some pretty precious cargo." Mac chirped as he wobbled on the bed. JJ smiled for a moment, opening her mouth to speak. Before she could even start he cut her off- 

"JJ, the vaccine," Mac gestured toward his duster, "Is it okay?" 

"Hold on, let me check." JJ walked over and picked up his duster. She felt all the pockets until she felt something vial shaped. JJ reached in and pulled out the test tube. Mac let out a sigh of relief as JJ held it up for him to see. It was all in one piece. No cracks, all of it still bottled up nice and tight. Just then her Pipboy started beeping. 

"Oops, forgot about the noodles. I think yours are done." JJ gently placed the vial back in the pocket before rushing over towards the camping stove. 

"Fantastic." JJ wrapped the bowl in a clean rag and carried it over to Mac. 

"Thank you, my knight in shining armor." Mac grabbed the bowl eagerly. "Careful, don't spill!" JJ warned him, "Last thing we need is you getting second hand burns as well." 

"Ouch!" Mac instantly burned himself without fail. JJ sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. Mac gave her a nasty look before digging into his soup. JJ put her bowl on the stove and poured in the water. As she waited for it to boil she leaned against the counter watching Mac. Damn he really was hungry. Half the bowl was already empty. Mac looked up at her and she just raised one eyebrow inquisitively. He slurped a noodle loudly on purpose. 

"Pig." JJ retorted, turning off the stove and walking towards the bed with her soup. She sat down beside him, digging into hers just as viciously. The two of them talked and ate, normal bantering conversation as always. JJ's Pipboy emitted Diamond City's station at a low volume, filling the small room with pre-war hits. It almost felt like things were before they had fucked and Mac had almost died.

JJ finished her soup, putting the spoon in the bowl. With an awkward cough, she stood up and grabbed their dishes to wash. Mac listened to the radio in silence while she finished cleaning up. He stared out the window, taking in the scenery. It was only about 3 in the afternoon and the sun shone through the window. Mac looked up as JJ sat back down on the bed. Mac could tell she was nervous, she was fumbling with that wedding ring on her finger. God, even almost dying couldn't delay her dumping me. Mac tried to fight back the dread filling his stomach.

"Mac, I know with everything that's happened this isn't really the best time... but I really think we should talk about last night." JJ's voice was unusually soft, he realized he had never seen her acting passive before. 

"And I completely understand if you feel differently about me-" wait, what? "But... I...” Mac's heart was beating so quickly he was afraid she could hear it.

"...really care about you. And I don't think last night was a mistake. I want us to be together," JJ looked at him, blushing, "as a couple." Mac realized this was the part where he was supposed to say something. JJ waited a few beats, staring at him. "Mac?" 

All he could do was nod, a beam breaking out across his face. JJ laughed, smiling, leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Mac's eyelids fluttered, pleasure overriding the pain radiating from his gunshot. After a few seconds she broke away, pulling back with a smile. 

"Easy there, Mac. I'm old fashioned, remember? You have to court me just like we did it 200 years ago." JJ pretended to fan herself, like a southern belle. 

"Well, what can I say? I'm in it for the chase, I'm not sure I can date someone who isn't willing to compromise." Mac finally spoke, clearing his throat. He smirked at her, running a finger along her hips. 

"Oh, I wouldn't have expected anything else from you-" JJ leaned in, her lips inches from his. Suddenly she pulled back, getting up and walking towards her bag.

"Hey, nobody likes a tease! I'm recovering from major surgery that kind of thing could kill me!" Mac called after her. JJ ruffled through her bag, pulling out the last of the MedX. "

"Oh, I see how it is. Get me all doped up so you can take advantage of me." Mac eyed the MedX as she sat next to him. JJ didn't respond, instead reaching into her pocket. She fumbled around before pulling something out. Sitting in her palm sat a solitary gold ring. It matched the one on her finger exactly, though this one was way too large to fit her. 

"Oh," Mac sobered up, his goofiness instantly disappearing. He reached out and wrapped his hand around JJ's free one with a squeeze. 

"Mac, before you almost died, we both said some god awful things-" Mac dimly remembered, guilt washing over him. "And I don't want you to ever think you have to live up to Nate." JJ's voice shook as she said Nate's name. Mac had only heard her say it once before, each time she said it he felt like her heart was breaking all over again. 

"Mainly because... Nate's gone." Mac watched silently as JJ blinked away the tears rapidly filling her eyes. She had never said those words out loud before, but she had known it was true. She breathed in a deep sigh, wiping her eyes. 

"It's something I had been struggling to come to terms with, that is until today." JJ curled her palm around the ring. 

"When I thought I was going to lose you... It felt like something broke in me." Mac could only imagine, Hell, he had almost had a heart attack when he'd woken up this morning and she was gone. 

"And I realized how I felt about you. And I know this may seem crazy, but I want you to have this." JJ handed him Nate's wedding ring. He stared at it, the metal cool on his palm. 

"This way, we'll always be connected. No matter what." Mac slipped it onto his forefinger. It fit perfectly. JJ squeezed his hands, their matching rings clinking against each other. She uncapped the MedX and injected it into his arm. Instantly a wave of pleasure washed over him, quieting his screaming wound to a silent hiss. His head began to feel foggy, the medicine already knocking him out. 

"I love you, Mac." Mac couldn't tell if what she said was real or if it was just the drugs doping him up. 

"I love you too, JJ." Mac replied, not caring if it was real or not. The last thing he saw was JJ's smile and she leaned in and kissed him as he fell asleep. 

**…**

He was out cold in an instance. JJ hoped he would be able to forgive her for what he was about to do next. JJ smiled at him, that dopey expression on his face while he slept. I'll give myself one more second to feel upset, then I'll go. One second passed, then two. With a sigh of resentment she stood up. She had work to do.

JJ quickly started packing up her things. Her Pipboy’s watch told her it was only 3:23 in the afternoon. If she left now she could make good time towards Diamond City. And even though she didn't want to leave Mac alone here, vulnerable and unguarded, she knew it was what she had to do. Besides Codsworth and Preston would be here in less than a day. It didn't take long before she was ready to go. 

JJ left a pile of food next to him on the bed along with some water. She piled all the rest of his stuff on the floor next to him. JJ grabbed his rifle from his bag, reloaded it and placed it next to him as well. Just in case. 

JJ leaned down and kissed him one last time. His eyelids fluttered briefly but he didn't wake. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." JJ stepped into her power armor and quietly walked out the door. 

 


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ begins her journey to Diamond City. Stopping for the night at a nearby settlement JJ reconnects with a close friend. Preston reaches Drumlin Diner where a fight with Codworth leaves the two of them both questioning their futures before making life changing decisions.

** JJ **

**_February 6th, Late Afternoon_ **

"Diamond City, here I come." JJ walked off the porch, starting her journey south. As she walked she pulled up her Pipboy's map. The map marked her current destination as Dark Hollows Pond. Scrolling the map down, JJ's finger hovered over Diamond City. The screen flashed, "Set Destination?" but JJ's eyes were drawn to Greenetech Genetics. 

No, there will be other Coursers. Right now I have to help Mac.

The Pipboy made a slight Ding! As she marked Diamond City as her destination.

From Dark Hollows there was a road that could practically take her all the way to Diamond City. It would take her right through the Malden area, known for being full of every type of scum possible. And without backup- JJ double checked her ammo.  _Not bad_. She had enough to hold her own, though that wasn't what was worrying her.

Med-Tec, the building JJ and Mac had narrowly escaped from, was located within this area too. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that the explosion had caught the attention of a diverse amount of people. Well, people/super mutants/ghouls/etc.The last thing she needed was to get ambushed by anyone.

 _Meaning I'll have to travel down the far, west side of the pond_. JJ started off, not stopping to look back as she cruised towards Malden.

  **...**

JJ had made good time, she'd only been walking about thirty minutes when she reached the edge of the pond. She tiptoed her way to the tree line, looking out cautiously. From her standpoint she could make out the Malden buildings. Closet to her stood the Medford Memorial Hospital with Med-Tec being the farthest. A smoky cloud billowed from the remains of the Med-Tec facility, even half a day later. 

_This whole time I've been worried about the smoke attracting attention from the south, but now, seeing how visible it is from the northwest..._

Her thoughts ran to Mac, sitting helpless in the cabin. 

 _Please let Preston get to him, before anything happens._ Doubt filled her, tempting her to head back to Mac. But the ever dominant rational part of her brain quenched those thoughts. 

 _Pull it together._ JJ slid her hunting rifle off her shoulder and reloaded it with a click. She held it up, squinting through the scope. Through the magnified cross hairs JJ examined the area.

There were signs of Super Mutant infestation at Medford. Bags of mystery meat decorated the building along with other grisly remains. Mac and her had cleared the place out before their heist at Med-Tec. It was unlikely a new group could have moved in so quickly. Meaning that the place was most likely empty. 

 _Hopefully,_ JJ thought with a sigh. Medford was her only obstacle. Her plan was to follow the road from afar; she was going to cut directly south from where she was all the way to Taffington Boathouse. The Minutemen had a settlement there, and like most settlements JJ had played a large part in their creation and continuing survival. So she'd have a warm bed for the night and some hot food to eat. JJ's stomach gurgled at the thought. 

 _Well, there's no time like the present._ JJ left cover, stepping out onto the cracked concrete. She scurried forward and stopped behind a parked car for cover. Nothing stirred around her. No heat signatures were being picked up. JJ looked both ways down the street. It was empty except for a few rusty cars and fallen trees.

 _All Clear._  JJ braced herself again and zoomed towards the opposing tree line. She jumped off the street into the forest, landing gracefully even in her power armor.

**...**

JJ slithered her way through the forest, keeping her eyes open as Medford grew closer. But nothing happened; she passed by the building without a hitch. Now she was closing in on the road to Taffington Boathouse.

Darkness had begun to fall; it was making JJ anxious to get to the settlement. The last thing she needed was to be walking around out here blind without any backup. JJ was cursing the Boston winters for making it dark so early when voices drifted towards her from the right. JJ froze and fell to the ground instantly. 

_I never thought I'd say this, but thank fucking Christ for making it dark before six P.M._

The compass inside her power armor helmet chirped, two red marks appearing from the right.

_If they're coming from the right... then there's a good chance they've come or at least passed by Med-Tec._

JJ squinted but couldn't make out the two figures talking and walking this way. 

_Well, at least they're human. Though that might be debatable._

JJ suppressed a shiver as she recalled all the gruesome mutilations that served as decorations within Raider camps. But even from afar she could tell these two goons weren't raiders, and they moved too fluidly to be Synth drones. As they came closer their voices became clearer.

"... No I'm telling you Reg, whatever happened there had nothing to do with the Institute." 

 _Gunners_ , JJ cursed silently. They had been out for her blood ever since she had allied with MacCready. She wasn't surprised those slime balls had gone to check out Med-Tec. At-least the Brotherhood of Steel had the decency to pretend to scavenge places for the tech. Gunners on the other hand just scavenged for the sport of killing and looting.

"Yea right, Mikey. If it wasn't the Institute then what? Who else would possibly blow up a whole fucking building?" replied the second male that JJ assumed was Reg. 

"I don't fucking know, man. But I know people whose connected to the Institute and they tell me it wasn't them." the one named Mikey replied. 

 _Sources to the Institute?_  JJ barely dared to breath, wanting to hear what "Mikey" had to say next. At the same time she aimed her Hunting Rifle, blessing the suppressor she had modded to it.  

"Yeah, let's just say I know a few traveling entrepreneurs that do business. They're the ones that get the word out to the underground mercs like us when certain Synths prove difficult to find." 

 _Informants?_  JJ's head was reeling. The two gunners were walking right by her now. Neither of them were paying attention at all, not that they would have seen her if they were. 

"Shut the fuck up Mikey. Yea right, and the Mayor of Diamond City is a fucking synth. Give me a break," Reg cackled at Mikey's protests, "Go on then, tell me who some of these informants are."

"Fine, but you've got to promise not to tell a soul," Mikey looked around all faux dramatically before leaning over to whisper in Reg's ear, "Henry Cooke." JJ had to strain to even hear. 

"Henry Cooke?" Both she and Reg repeated at the same time. The fucking crooked bartender of Colonial Taphouse?

"Yeah, Henry Cooke. If you ask me, that's probably why he went missing. He was probably disposable and started asking questions so they-" Mikey slid his finger across his throat.

 _To think that I knew a fucking Institute informant and didn't even know it._ JJ recalled the last time she had seen Henry. It was a while back. JJ had teamed up with him to backstab Nelson Latimer on a drug deal. He might have been dead for all she knew; Henry had decided it was time for him to do his long awaiting disappearing act. Smart guy if he was wrapped up with the Institute. 

"Yea, right, Mikey. Over my dead body-"

JJ fired twice, the suppressor masking both. One shot in each gunners head. The two of them didn't even know what hit them, both instantly falling to the ground. JJ walked up, flashing on the light in her power armor. Blood was quickly pooling out of each gunners head. JJ stepped around the puddles and bent down to examine the bodies.

JJ searched Reg, pocketing a few items of food and ammo. But it was Mikey she was more interested in. JJ searched his back pockets and flipped him over with a grunt to check his front. Some more food, ammo,  _"_ Aha!" JJ pulled a folded up piece of paper.

The piece of paper read: Wanted: Synth S9-43. Last known location, Boston Airport. Bounty: $1000 Caps.  

 _$1000 Caps?_  JJ's eyes popped out of her head. She quickly pocketed the slip of paper and grabbed the two bodies, pulling both off the road. 

JJ checked her Pipboy, it wasn't even 8 yet. Meaning if JJ hurried she could actually get a good night's sleep if she hauled ass to Taffington. JJ crossed the road, careful to avoid the blood, and continued her journey through the woods. The whole time the gears in her head were spinning. By the time Taffington came into her sight JJ had already formed a plan. She was going to break into the Cooke's house and tear it apart looking for anything related to the Institute. Second, she was going to have to find a way to cash that bounty. 

**…**

**February 6 th, Late Night**

As JJ approached Taffington she raised her hands above her head. She removed her Power Armor helmet and shook out her blonde hair. Boy, those helmets got humid. JJ felt her hair sticking awkwardly to her forehead. The Minutemen guards beamed the headlamps at her, guns drawn. The whole property was surrounded by junkyard fence with guard posts on three sides. 

"Stand down everyone, it's the General!" the beams swiveled off her, the two guards in front of her both quickly holstering their guns. They closed the gate behind JJ as she sauntered in. One was female the other male. Both stood at attention with salutes. 

"At ease, soldiers." JJ nodded and the two dropped their arms. JJ recognized the male Minutemen but the girl must be a new recruit. JJ could tell by the size of her eyes as she took JJ in. JJ felt a smirk growing on her lips as she looked this greenie over.

Mac always hated when they dealt with the Minutemen, specifically for this reason. He always claimed that they fawned all over her, which was true. Personally she always thought Mac was just jealous. Mainly because when they fell all doe eyed all over her she couldn't help but flirt with them. Her eyes slowly panned over the new chick before flicking towards the guy. 

"Brenner, was it?" JJ nodded towards the male Minutemen. He nodded, trying to conceal his surprise. 

"What, surprised I remembered your name?" Brenner blushed, shaking his head, "Why wouldn't I? You're second in command here, aren't you?" Brenner nodded with a simple, "Yes, Ma'am." 

"But you, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting." JJ turned back towards the girl, batting her eyes seductively. The girl's eye flickered between hers and the grounds. 

"No, Ma'am, haven't had the pleasure of your acquaintance before. My names Heather- I mean Ping." A blush crept across Heather's face as she looked from Brenner to JJ. It was somewhat of a Minutemen tradition to go by your last name. Preston never really said why when she asked, just shrugged it off. Not like he was the best person to ask seeing as he just went by his first name. 

"Well, Heather, it's a pleasure to meet you." JJ stepped onto the Power Armor Station positioned conveniently in the central hub between all three entrances. With a burst of steam she emerged from the armor, strutting forward to shake Heather's hand. 

"Wow," JJ leaned in towards Heather's face, "You have beautiful eyes, Heather. Has anyone ever told you that?" JJ didn't even know it was possible for someone’s face to turn so red. 

"Ping's our newest recruit, Ma'am." Brenner interjected, awkwardly. JJ grinned, "Well, welcome to the Minutemen, Ping. I'll be staying over tonight and I would just love to get a chance to know you better."

JJ could feel Mac rolling his eyes all the way from Dark Hollows. She would always tell him the same thing, "There's nothing wrong with some playful flirting." 

"Ping, go fetch Cap and tell her that the General's here." Ping nodded, giving JJ a small smile before running off. JJ watched her go before turning back towards Brenner. 

"How's everything been, Brenner?" JJ dropped the flirty facade and shifted back to normal mode. "Everything's been fine here, ma'am. Haven't had any attacks since you helped us build the wall." JJ nodded, looking around the settlement.

It was later at night so almost all the settlers were in the boathouse. Probably relaxing after a hard day’s work, eating, drinking, the usual. Everyone either slept on the first floor or in the shack rigged up next to it. The second floor of the Boathouse belonged to "Cap" whenever she was residing there. Outside the crops seemed to be doing well and the Brahmin looked healthy. Traders connected almost all settlements so everyone shared supplies to keep things up and running. 

"JJ!" A women walked towards her with Ping following shyly behind. JJ smiled and embraced her in a big hug. 

"Cait, you foul mouthed bastard, how've you been?" JJ let go and looked her companion over. Cait seemed the same as ever, slapping JJ on her ass as they walked towards the boathouse. Ping and Brenner stayed behind, resuming their guard duties.

"I've been good, JJ, thanks to you." Cait replied as they climbed up the stairs, much to the astonishment of the settlers at JJ's sudden appearance. 

"I haven't touched a chem since you helped clean me up when we last traveled together." Cait walked into her room with JJ right behind her. 

The whole floor had been completely redone. It was entirely and utterly Cait. The room was simple, a medium sized bed in the middle. There was a comfy chair seated next to a bookcase, a small table placed in front of it. On the wall hung pictures of landscapes and the ocean, tattered Irish memorabilia and an Irish flag. Little Knick knacks from their travels together scattered over the room. A small cloth couch sat under the window, draped with haphazard piles of clothes and combat gear. JJ couldn't help but gawk at everything. 

"I know, it's amazing, isn't it? Who could have ever fucking guessed I'd have a place I actually called me own?" Cait threw herself onto her bed.

"It's more than amazing, Cait." JJ walked around the room. JJ smiled at a Polaroid picture on one of the shelves. In the picture stood her and Cait. They were both giving the camera thumbs up, both posed above a dead deathclaw. The two of them were laughing and completely covered in blood. 

"You kept the picture of us." JJ picked up the Polaroid showing it to Cait. 

"Of course, how else would I remember such an epic adventure?"

   **Cait and JJ**

**_Early December_ **

It felt like they had been walking for days. Cait kicked at the rocks along the road inattentively. Her hands were shaking; she felt completely on edge. Cait had taken her last hit of Pyscho yesterday morning. That was over a day ago. Her stash was depleted and she was trapped in the middle of nowhere with JJ. It didn't help that JJ seemed to be in a good fucking mood. The day before they had found an old camera while scavving. JJ had picked it up and had been screwing with it ever since. Even now JJ was fiddling with it. 

"Oi, I don't know why you even bothering picking up that junk. What, you feeling nostalgic? Most likely that thing doesn't even work," JJ looked up from camera, "Don't be such a cunt, Cait. This camera's in better shape than all the others I've seen." Cait scoffed, unimpressed.

"Does it even have film in it?" JJ nodded, "Yup. And if I just do this-" JJ fiddled with it some more, "Aha! I got it!" The camera made a whirring noise with a sound of plastic rustling. 

"Ta-dah! One working camera and one last shot on this film roll." Cait had to admit she was intrigued, but she didn't want JJ to know it. Not after Cait had been nagging her about it this whole time.

"Now, what? You going to take a picture?" Cait kept her voice uninterested. JJ wrestled with her pack before placing the camera in gently. 

"Of course but it has to be at the perfect moment. Something that will always remind us of all the great times we've had." JJ bumped her shoulder against Cait's playfully.

At that Cait couldn't help but give off a small smile. Her brief interest in the camera had distracted Cait from her withdrawal but now she could feel the symptoms coming on even stronger. Cait tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it was just so dry. She could feel JJ looking at her funny. Though it was late afternoon and the air was cooling down for the day Cait could feel beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She felt feverish, like she was boiling alive. JJ's mouth was moving, she was talking to her-

"Cait, are you alright?" JJ's voice sounded uncomfortably loud inside her head, "You look kinda pale and feverish." Cait blinked, trying to pull herself together. Last thing she needed was JJ knowing how much of a junkie she really was. Especially when they were starting to become close friends. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just worn out from traveling so long," Cait forced on a smile, cracking a joke to shift JJ's focus, "I need me a nice vacation. What do you think, could be nice just the two of us." JJ laughed, Cait's distraction working perfectly. Cait bumped into her shoulder now, continuing the joke. 

"Picture it, JJ. Just you and me at an abandoned convalescent home that I know nearby," Cait batted her eyes, "Mr. Handy's tending to our every need. The place all neat. Why, we'd just have to move all the skeletons out of the way and it'll be the most romantic date spot in the Commonwealth!"

They stood with their lips only inches apart. Cait words teetered off, she had gotten lost in the realization of how attractive JJ was. JJ's eyes had the same dreamlike quality. Before things could go any further JJ blinked, pulling herself out of it. 

"As much as I want to do that," JJ's eyes locked on to Cait's lip before slowly rolling down the rest of her body, "We're almost to the Museum of Witchcraft." 

Cait nodded, the spell broken. "Raincheck?" JJ inquired with a small smile. "Yeah, rain check." Cait nodded, eyes falling to the ground awkwardly.  _This withdrawal must be hitting me harder than I thought, I'm trying to get that high from anything and anyone._ But she could have sworn just for a moment, JJ...

"Well, have some of my purified water. You're gonna need it cause the museum is right there." The two of them walked out of the woods into a clearing. JJ pointed at a large building looming over them. Though Cait wasn't the scaredy cat type the place definitely gave off a sinister vibe. That or the withdrawal was making her paranoid. The two pulled out their guns and advanced towards the building. JJ was checking out the exterior while Cait moped around in back. Cait had been snooping around, hoping to find something, any kind chem-

"Son of a bitch!" Cait tripped and fell. She pulled herself up, looking down at whatever tripped her.

"Cait, you okay?" JJ yelled from around the building. Cait was staring at a decaying skeleton. "What the hell?" Cait picked up a holotape lying nearby. Cait recognized the gear on the corpse. Gunners.

"JJ, I think you're going to want to see this!" 

 ...

 "Cait! Cait!" Everything was fuzzy. Cait felt like she was moving in slow motion, everything around her seemed muted. Cait was staring at JJ. She could tell JJ's lips were moving but what was she saying?-

There was a deafening roar, strong enough that Cait felt it in her bones. A high pitch ringing sounded in her head as her hearing returned. Fuck. 

"Cait, come on! It's heading this way and I've already put down the explosives. If you don't move now were going to be blown to pieces!" Cait's eyes widened as she remembered what was going on.

They had followed the Gunners trail through the Museum until they had found the Deathclaw egg. But as soon as they had picked it up, low and behold, a deathclaw had attacked them. Up until this point, Cait and JJ had been fighting it off to the best of their abilities. But they weren't functioning at 100%. Without the chems Cait's stats were monumentally reduced. Her movements were slow and clunky. It was because of that they had ended up here. Without Cait fighting at full capacity there only option was to retreat. 

So they had retreated within in the museum, the deathclaw following behind them. JJ had dropped mines behind them as they ran through the crumbling hallways. Another roar rang out, closer. JJ had blood seeping down her face, her power armor in pieces. Cait's eyes wandered to the JJ's pack where the egg was dutifully hidden. To Cait's left glowed the two yellow dots of a mine. 

"Cait!-" But it was too late. The Deathclaw rounded the corner and stepped on the mine. There was a flash of bright light and a wave of heat. Something heavy smacked into Cait and knocked her to the ground.

**...**

Cait slowly blinked through the smoke and debris. She moaned, trying to move.

 _I'm alive, how?_  Cait squinted at whatever was on top of her. JJ. Her eyes widened as she realized she was stuck under JJ. More specifically, JJ's Power Armor. 

"No, No, No-" Cait wriggled herself out from under her friend.

"Oh god" Both the Deathclaw and JJ were still. Cait squatted down and slowly flipped JJ over. Cait pried at her helmet. It was loose, like it hadn't been put on all the way. Before the flash JJ's helmet had been in her hand. JJ had saved her life. She must have tried to put her helmet on but hadn't had time and jumped on Cait to block her from the blast. 

 "JJ, you bloody idiot." JJ's eyes were closed. Cait swore, she tried to check for a pulse. Her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't tell if-

"Urghhh-" JJ's eyelids fluttered. 

"JJ!" Cait tried to elevate her head like she'd been taught. JJ tried to move, "Easy there, JJ. You've really fucked yourself up this time." JJ scowled, pulling herself into a sitting position against Cait's protest.

"No thanks to you." JJ felt her head gingerly, wincing. 

"You saved me life," JJ shrugged, "What can I say, it's part of the gig."

Cait shook her head, "No, it isn't. You could have left me there to die- Hell, most people would have!" Cait jumped up; she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Cait swiveled back towards JJ.

"Why? Why did you save me?" JJ stared at her, confused.

"Because. You're my friend. You would have done the same for me."  _Would I?_  

Cait wondered how long she would have contemplated saving JJ's life before she would have ran. JJ just smiled at her like she was some kind of adorable puppy taking its first steps.

"Aww, Cait's realized the true meaning of friendship." Cait scowled but couldn't fully contain her smile.

"You bloody idiot." Cait laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. JJ slowly rose to her feet. Stiffly, she reached into her pack and pulled out that goddamn camera. 

"I think this deserves a picture." JJ gestured towards the Deathclaw.

"Fine, but only because you saved me damn life." Cait helped JJ stumble over to the lifeless deathclaw. JJ wrapped her arm around Cait, pulling her in close. JJ held the camera up in front of them, "Smile!" The camera clicked, bulb flashing. The camera whirred and slowly popped out a picture. 

"It's blank, the camera must be broken." Cait held a black Polaroid in her hand.

"You have to wait for it to fully develop. Watch." Slowly, an image appeared on the Polaroid. There were the two of them, sporting crazy, bloody smiles. 

"Ay, is that really what I look like?" Cait scrunched her nose. She pulled the photo in closer to get a better look.

"I look like a crazed rag doll." JJ leaned in to get a better look.

"I don't know, I kinda like that look on you." JJ touched her shoulder.

"Well, I certainly know what I'm doing next time we reach Diamond City." Cait examined her clothes in dismay. She held the photo out for JJ to take.

"No," JJ shook her head, "You keep it. That way no matter where you end up you'll always remember that someone’s got your back." Cait nodded and carefully placed the photo in her satchel. Her head felt a little clearer, the wanting for drugs a little quieter. When she looked up JJ had that dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Now, who's ready to return a Deathclaw egg?"  

**_Present_ **

JJ gently set down the Polaroid and turned towards Cait. Now a days Cait looked less like a crazed rag doll and more like a regular person. It wasn't too long after that day that Cait had come clean about her addiction. The two of them had set out for a vault rumored to have equipment to help addicts get clean. Now here they are. 

"Oh no, I know that face. JJ, don't you-" JJ ran over and leapt onto the bed. The mattress squeaked like a dying animal.

"Bloody hell, the settlers are going to think we’re going at it up here with all this noise." The two of them lay facing each other. 

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Cait grinned. All she did was look at her expectantly with one eyebrow raised. JJ groaned, covering her face.

"Don't make that face at me, Cait. I'm so exhausted, I promise I'll catch you up on everything in the morning." JJ sat up, pulling off her combat armor, "Fine, but I expect a full recap. No skimming on the hairy details, like how you got that huge hickey on your neck-" JJ swiveled around, slapping her hand over the spot Cait was pointing at.

"Fuck is there really?" JJ groaned. She didn't even realize Cait had been joking until she saw Cait's shocked expression. Fuck. JJ dropped her hand, already feeling a blush crawling up her neck. 

"Why would you think that there would be?" Cait asked slowly, eyes widening with realization, "No!" Cait laughed with disbelief.

JJ's face burned, "Cait, it's a really long story-" 

"You complete and utter layabout, you totally fucked MacCready!" JJ grimaced, rubbing her hands over her face. This was exactly what she had been hoping to avoid.

"You foxy broad! I totally knew it!" JJ gave Cait her most murderous look.

"Say no more, General. You deserve a good night's sleep." Cait stood up with a wink, "That way you'll be ready to fill me in tomorrow on how MacCready filled you in-" 

"Cait!" Cait raised her hands defensively, "Alright, alright, I'm done. I'll leave you to retire, General. You probably need it-" JJ launched a pillow at Cait who dodged it with a cackle. Cait jumped onto the couch, pushing off the pile of clothes that had been previously covering it. 

"Goodnight, JJ." Cait murmured, pulling a pile of blankets over her. JJ dropped the rest of her combat armor to the ground and pulled herself under the covers of the bed. 

"Night, Cait." JJ blew out the candle, the room falling into darkness.

  **Preston**

**_February 6 th, Late Night_ **

To say Preston was pissed would be an understatement. He was beyond pissed, still fuming as night fell. He was: cranky, exhausted, and starving. Also, drenched in sweat and covered in bug bites. Preston stomped up the hill towards Drumlin Diner. Preston could see the lanterns glowing inside. Laughter drifted towards him as he got closer. 

"And so I said: Don't be daft, that's not your husband, that's a mole rat!" Trudy was laughing so hard that she had to wipe away her tears as Preston walked in the door. 

"Lieutenant Preston, glad to see you've decided to join us." Codsworth floated towards him. "My, my, my, a little bit of a rough day, eh?" Preston removed his hat with a scowl. He plunked down into one of the open booths.

"I'll have whatever's hot, Trudy." Trudy nodded. She opened the stove and pulled out a piece of mystery meat. Trudy walked it over and handed it to him. Preston nodded with a thank you. 

"Oh, don't be such a sour pus. Here, have some purified water." Codsworth placed a purified water on the table. "There, that better?" Codsworth inquired. Preston chugged it greedily. "Yeah," Preston wiped his mouth, "Much better." 

"Good. You'll probably want to rest up but after we’re meeting up with Miss JJ, I assume?" Preston stuffed his mouth to avoid answering. Preston was hoping to prolong telling Codsworth the truth as long as possible.

Mainly, because Codsworth would blow a gasket when he learned that Preston had let JJ go off on her own without even knowing where she was headed. It was worse than getting scolded by his mother. At least his mother didn't have laser weapons. 

"Lieutenant....?" Codsworth eyed him suspiciously. Preston swallowed a hard lump in his throat. Might as well get it over with. 

"Well, not technically..." Preston placed his fork down gently, "JJ left for Vault 81 and needs our help with something here." 

"Oh," Preston risked a glance at Trudy. She gave him a look like he better not be expecting any backup from her if Codsworth went nuclear.

"Who's she traveling with currently? MacCready was it?" Codsworth inquired, staring at him.

"Yeah, she was traveling with him," Preston said a final prayer to any god listening, "But he's been badly hurt. So were going to go look after him while she's away." Codsworth said nothing. Preston could hear the cogs in his heads spinning.  _This is going to be bad._ Finally, Codsworth broke the silence, his voice no more than a whisper.

"So, you're telling me that you let Miss go across the Commonwealth alone without any backup?"  _Here it comes-_ "Yes."

"ARE YOU A FUCKING LUNATIC? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?" Codsworth had gone full Major Gutsy. 

"EVEN WORSE, YOU LET HER GO WITHOUT ANY BACKUP? DO YOU HAVE NO DECENCY?" Preston winced, his ears ringing.

"YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO STOP HER," Preston could feel the blood rushing to his face, "YOU PROBABLY YOU JUST LET HER WALK OUT OF THERE, DIDN'T YOU?"

Codsworth had struck a nerve. Preston gave more than enough to JJ every day. Hell if he was going to get reamed out by this clunk of metal. Preston stood up, getting right in Codsworth's face. 

"What? You think I wanted this? That I don't worry about her just as much as you?" Codsworth had fallen silent but Preston hadn't even noticed. He was on a roll, all the pent up emotion just flowing out of him. 

"That I want to be fucking stuck here playing babysitter, looking after some piece of trash who doesn't even deserve her?" Preston grabbed his things, pushing past Codsworth on his way to the door. 

"Well, fuck you. I've given everything I had to JJ's cause, but you know what..." Preston wrenched the sheriff star off his jacket, the one JJ had given him when she promoted him to Lieutenant.

"I quit. Give my regards to JJ. You'll find her boy at Dark Hollows Pond. Goodbye and Good Luck." Preston stormed out into the night. A part of him wanted to throw the radio over his shoulder as well, to smash it into pieces. But Preston couldn't do it. So he just continued on.

Preston could hear Codsworth calling after him but he didn't stop. He felt lighter without the weight of the badge on his jacket. For the first time in a long time, Preston smiled. He was finally free. Preston whistled a merry tune while he walked, heading towards Greenetech Genetics. 

** Codsworth **

Codsworth felt like his circuits were malfunctioning. 

"What in the atomic Hell just happened?"  _More importantly, what am I supposed to do now?_ Codsworth replayed the conversation.

 _Dark Hollows Lake_ , Codsworth mused, eyeing the location on his digital map. From the direction Preston was heading in it was obvious that he wasn't heading to Dark Hollows.

"Wow," Trudy picked up Preston's empty plate, walking it over to the sink. To be honest, Codsworth had forgotten she was there. 

"You're telling me," Codsworth sighed, "Humans. So perplexedly emotional." Codsworth picked up the sheriff badge from the floor, staring at his own distorted image. It seemed to say to him,  _what and you're any less emotional than them?_ There was nothing Codsworth hated more than a hypocrite. 

"I guess this is what humans would call self-loathing." That got a small chuckle from Trudy. 

"Now what?" For once, Codsworth had no clear directive. 

"You follow your gut." Trudy turned the sink on, soaking the dishes in warmish water.

"My gut?" Codsworth knew the idiom but had never understood it. 

"Yeah, your gut. Ya know, your instincts. That feeling in the pit of your stomach." If only it was that simple. 

"Trudy, sometimes I think you forget what I am." Codsworth sighed, defeated. 

"You don't seem that different from anyone else in this fucked up world. If I learned anything in my life it's that you don't need to be a human to be human."  _Well, it's official. Trudy's lost it._  Trudy sighed, she could tell Codsworth wasn't getting it. 

"Think of it this way. Following your gut is just doing what feels right. You don't need an actual gut to do that, Codsworth." _What feels right..._ an objective was beginning to form all on its own.

Codsworth would go to Dark Hollows. He would help heal MacCready because that was the right thing to do. It's what JJ would do, what she'd want him to do.

"Thank you, Trudy." Codsworth flipped some caps onto the counter. 

"I'm glad I could help." Trudy pocketed the caps with a grin. Codsworth left the diner and started down the hill. He was almost out of earshot when Trudy called after him. Codsworth stopped and looked back. Trudy stood in the doorway, waving after him.

"Good Luck and welcome to the world of free will!"  

 


	4. Last Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codsworth reaches Mac's location and starts tending him back to help, and fills him in on what he's missed. Cait and JJ decide to team up for old time's sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone reading this! So far, I've been switching between narrators throughout the chapters and was wondering what yall thought of it. Do you like it, hate it? Should I just write each chapter with one narrator or keep as is? I'd appreciate any answers or suggestions just in the comments :) thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic and or comment :)

** MacCready and Codsworth **

**_February 6th, Late Night_**

Mac woke to a mechanical butler humming show tunes. 

"What the-" the door of the cabin slammed open, waking Mac with a start. Mac sat up groggily, trying to focus his vision. Where am I? Mac stared around an unfamiliar cabin before his memory came rushing back to him. 

"JJ?" Mac called out warily, assuming it was her who had just walked in. He felt like complete shit. His head and stitches were throbbing and his throat felt like sandpaper. 

"I'm afraid not, Mister MacCready." Codsworth appeared from the hallway. 

"Codsworth?" MacCready squinted at the robot, "Yes sir, in the flesh." Codsworth floated towards him.

"Agh, get that damn light out of my eyes!" Mac growled crankily. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. I'm just trying to get a good measure of your physical state." MacCready felt one of Codsworth cold, mechanical hands on his face. It clenched his chin, twisting his face this way and that. MacCready swore and pushed the arm off him. Codsworth ignored him and continued to look him over. 

"Oh my." Codsworth had found Mac's wound. The robot seemed to lean in closer to get a better look. 

"What, is something wrong?" Mac stared down at his stitches nervously. 

"No wonder Miss JJ went off to get antibiotics. This is definitely infected." Codsworth flicked the light off with a sigh. Mac's stomach dropped as he processed what Codsworth had said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Codsworth had turned away, talking demurely to himself, "Codsworth!" Codsworth waved him off and headed out the door. 

"Don't worry sir, I'll only be a moment. Just trying to collect some firewood!" Mac swore, trying and failing to subdue his irritation.

Mac scooted to the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage before he propelled himself up and standing.  Mac wobbled like a newborn fowl, his legs quivering like jelly. Mac stumbled blindly forward towards the kitchen counter located right next to him. He ungracefully slammed into it with a wince.

 _Nailed it._  Mac leaned against it, his breathing heavy. He stood there, holding himself up like a toddler learning to walk.

From his new position Mac tried to get a better look at the room. All of JJ's stuff was gone, power armor and all. 

"Damn it!" Mac swore, slapping the counter. He had heard Codsworth correctly; JJ was gone. Because of him JJ had gone off alone to look for medicine. Who knows where she could be or what could happen to her?

 _Oh god, I need to find her_. Mac tried to take another step but his body resisted like it was made of rusted metal.  _How are you going to find her if you can't even move, jackass?_  Replied a small voice in his head with a sneer.  _Well, I need to do something-_

Just then Codsworth strolled back in carrying a pile of wood. 

"Oh!" Codsworth exclaimed, "Mister MacCready, you should not be up in your condition." 

"I'm fine, Codsworth," Mac shrugged him off," But sir-" Codsworth stuttered.

"I said I'm fine. Now tell me, what do you know about JJ? Do you know where she's gone?" Codsworth resumed his fire building task. He built a small campfire, placed the logs on top, and lit them with a match. 

"No, I do not sir. I was actually hoping you would be able to tell me that," Codsworth eyed the ring on Mac's hand, "After all, you're the one wearing her late husband's ring, not me." Mac sighed, rubbing his eyes. Out of everyone, why did it have to be Codsworth? He was the most sarcastic robot he had ever met. 

"Well, you got me there." Mac forced on a smile.

The fire had already started to warm up the room. It felt nice, MacCready realized he was freezing. The light of the fire gave him a chance to get a good luck at his stiches. Mac let out a slow whistle. Codsworth had not been kidding about the state of it. The skin looked red and swollen, the stiches seemed to be stretching with all their might. 

"Ah, don't distress yourself too much. I've brought supplies to last you until Miss JJ returns with the much needed medicine." Mac nodded, trying to keep calm. His wound looked like nothing he had ever seen before. 

"Come, sir, let's get you back to bed and I'll help get you cleaned up." Mac took Codsworth arm, letting the robot lead him back to the bed. Mac sat down with a wince, spilling a pile of food supplies on the bed. 

"Here sir, let me get these out of your way. It looks like Miss JJ left you some rations." Mac smiled and picked up a tin of Cram. Mac was still incredibly pissed that JJ had left without telling him but he knew that she had good reason. Also, that there would have been no way in hell that she could have brought him with. 

"Alright, this might sting a bit. It's a kind of cream solution the locals use to help soothe irritated wounds." Mac hissed, trying to keep still as the solution burned like a bitch. 

"There, there. It's almost done." Codsworth tsked at him like he was a small child. Mac had half a mind to scrap him for metal.

"Now, isn't that better, sir?" The burning had stopped, replaced by a cool soothing.

"Yeah, much better," Mac relaxed on the bed, "Um... Thanks, Codsworth." Mac looked down, embarrassed. He had been acting like a real ass ever since Codsworth had shown up. He felt guilty, Codsworth was just trying to help save his life. 

"You're welcome, sir." Codsworth replied quietly. Mac smiled, actually smiled, up at him. 

"I guess you're not so bad after all, eh?" Mac chuckled, "Likewise, sir." Codsworth checked back on the fire in an effort to keep it lit. 

"Now that that's out of the way, shall I make you something to eat?" Codsworth pulled out a cooking pan and set it on top of the fire. 

"Sure, what do ya got?" Mac's stomach rumbled, he hadn't realized how starving he was. 

"Well, I've collected some raw meat on the way. I have bloatfly, dog, radroach, and mole rat. Though I would suggest against molerat with the latest outbreak of infections." 

"Infections? What are you going on about?" Mac felt a memory floating hazily in the back of his mind, "Why, I had assumed Mister MacCready that you would be up to date with Minutemen activity, seeing as though you are traveling with the General."

With that the memory flashed fully into his mind. A flicker of memories played out like projector images; memories of JJ and him traveling to Abernathy farm, the nonstop messages and interactions from Minutemen messengers, on and on they went. 

"I mean, after all, it's why the three of us are in this predicament in the first place. Our antibiotic cache has completely dried up." Codsworth sighed, no doubt thinking about his missing owner. 

"But, I regress," Mac snapped out of it, focusing again on the present, "So, what shall it be?" Mac smiled, pieces of a puzzle slowly putting themselves together. 

"Surprise me."

  **JJ and Cait**

JJ awoke groggily, a baby's cry waking her. 

"Shh, hon, its okay I got him," Nate rose from the bed with a groan.

JJ rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:00 A.M.  _Ugh_. Both she and Nate needed to be up for work in a few hours. Not that it would have mattered, Shaun had woke them up at 2:00 a few hours ago. Nate's voice drifted out of the baby monitor. Shaun's crying began to quiet as Nate talked soothingly to him. 

Even though she was exhausted she couldn't help but smile. Though everyone said a new baby brought nothing but stress to a couple's marriage, with her and Nate it felt like the opposite. The two of them had only grown closer as they watched Shaun grow and knit the three of them together in a way unachievable before. JJ hadn't known it was possible to love someone more than she already loved Nate. Which is why she couldn't just fall back asleep. 

JJ sat up with a stretch, trying to shake the sleepiness from her bones. She got up and sauntered over to Shaun's bedroom. JJ pushed the door open quietly, peaking in. Nate had his back to her and was rocking Shaun gently. A lullaby on his lips, smiling as Shaun giggled up at him. 

"Oh where, oh where could my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to Heaven so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world-" Nate turned as JJ walked in to join them. She snuggled up against Nate, leaning in to tickle Shaun's stomach. 

"I don't know why you always sing him that song, it's so sad." Nate passed Shaun to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Well, I like it. It was a song my Grandfather loved, I'm pretty sure it was the only Pearl Jam song my mother knew because of that reason," JJ rolled her eyes playfully at him, "Well, with that spot on reasoning who am I to argue?" Nate leaned in, whispering in her ear and tickling her with the scruff on his neck. 

"Hmm... I don't know, I might be too tired." Nate gave her a devious look, pulling her in and planting slow kisses up her neck. Heat licked up JJ's body, overpowering the tiredness in her bones. 

"Fine, fine. Let me just feed Shaun first." JJ pulled herself out of his embrace slyly. She sat down in the rocking chair, pulling off her pajama top because she was too lazy to hoist it up while breastfeeding. 

"Alright, just don't keep me waiting too long." Nate winked, placing another kiss on her forehead and Shaun's before walking out of the room. JJ smiled after him, shaking her head in dismay. 

"Can you believe what I have to put up with?" JJ whispered to Shaun. Shaun gave her a side eyed look, never taking his mouth off her breast. JJ rubbed his back gently, stroking the small wisps of hair on his head. She found herself humming the tune Nate had just been singing.

 _Oh where, oh where could my baby be?_  The song seemed to float around her head, echoing while it began to fade out-

...

**_February 7 th, Early Morning_ **

"JJ, JJ-" JJ jerked awake with a gasp. She sat up, her heart beating out of control, drenched in sweat.

"What?" JJ eyes darted around the room, her heart rate slowing as she focused on the person shaking her awake. Cait sat on the bed next to her, staring at her with concerned eyes.  _Just a dream, just a dream._ JJ shakily took in the upstairs bedroom of Taffington Boathouse. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, JJ. But you seemed to be having some kind of bad dream. You were shaking... and cryin'." JJ touched her face. She felt the wetness on her cheeks, a fresh tear slowly making its way down. JJ wiped it away quickly, drying her eyes with her sleeve. 

"It was nothing, Cait. I'm fine, it was just a dream." JJ tried to shake the memory off and forced a smile onto her face. Cait opened her mouth as if to say something else but JJ cut her off before she could. 

"What time is it?" JJ glanced around the room, staring out the uncovered window. Light filtered in and cast the room in dim light. It had to be early morning. Cait must have just woken up as well. JJ looked her friend over, her red hair even wilder. Cait looked away, knowing what JJ was doing but playing along with it. 

"It's early, only about 8/8:30 I reckon," JJ nodded and pulled herself out from under the covers. She got up and grabbed her Pipboy, turning it on. 

"JJ-" JJ ignored her, instead touching and scrolling through the Pipboy, "Was it Shaun or Nate again?" JJ tensed but still refused to look at her or answer. Cait sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair.

Cait stood up, walking towards her. Cait walked over to her and rest her hand on JJ's arm. The Pipboy shook in JJ's hands and her lips trembled but she still kept her eyes trained on the Pipboy. 

"You were singing that song again" Cait murmured quietly. JJ blinked hard, a small, sad smile on her lips as she finally met Cait's gaze. 

"It was that same dream again. That memory of Nate and Shaun..." Cait grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug. JJ hugged her back so tightly that she was afraid she would knock all the air out of her lungs.

Cait didn't say anything and JJ appreciated that. JJ hated people’s sympathy, their words that were meant to comfort but did nothing. They stood like that for a while until JJ finally pulled away. The two of them stared at each other with small smiles; JJ wiping the fresh tears off her face.

Cait was one of the few companions that knew her full story. She was also one of the few that JJ felt comfortable talking to about Shaun and Nate, her memories of them, and her grief at losing both of them. Likewise, JJ was the only person Cait trusted with her own personal history and demons. After all, JJ was the one that had helped her get clean. 

Cait smiled and changed the subject in an attempt to lighten the mood, "So, if I remember right, you owe me quite the story." JJ groaned, cursing herself for letting her relationship with Mac slip. Cait gave her a knowing look, a smile growing on her face. 

"Why don't you tell me over breakfast? I love me some entertainment with my meals." JJ laughed, the two of them heading downstairs. 

...

**_February 7 th, Morning_ **

"So yeah, that's about it..." JJ took a sip of her coffee awkwardly. Cait let out a low whistle before punching JJ in the arm.

"Wow, all I can say is I'm shocked-" Cait replied sarcastically with a wicked grin. JJ narrowed her eyes at her, a warning in her gaze. A warning of course that Cait ignored. 

"I mean the great Sole Survivor, the Women out of Time," Cait raised her voice, "The GENERAL OF THE MINUTEMEN!" JJ smacked her but Cait kept going. 

"DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO HAVE HER PARTNER PULL OUT!" JJ scrambled towards her, trying to cover up Cait's mouth.

The two of them fell off the log they were sitting on near the campfire. They tussled on the ground, rolling around in a half attempted attempt at fighting. A few settlers looked on uninterestedly while the Minutemen soldiers watched with smirks on their faces. Finally, JJ pinned Cait down under her. Both of them were laughing hysterically, both of them covered in dirt and leaves. 

"You done?" JJ looked at her, eyebrows raised. Cait shrugged innocently. 

"I surrender, General. Give me my usual punishment, 20 slaps on me ass." Cait wiggled her eyebrows at JJ who only rolled her eyes at her companion’s typical behavior. JJ stood up, pulling Cait up with her.

"You good?" Cait nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." JJ looked at the state her companion was in. Covered in muck, with leaves and twigs sticking out of her wild mane of hair. A smile cracked across her face. JJ leaned in towards Cait, so close their faces were almost touching... and pulled out a twig from Cait's hair. 

"To the showers?" Cait grinned, "To the showers!" 

...

All settlements in one form or another had some sort of wash-house along with a bathroom. In some smaller, less developed settlements that would be just an outhouse and a bucket by a pump to rinse yourself off. Thankfully, Taffington was one of the bigger and more developed settlements. Plus, it was situated right on a lake. 

JJ followed Cait into the old boathouse connected to the main house. 

"Here we are, the apple of my eye!" Cait gestured before her. As soon as she walked in JJ could feel her mouth drop open.

They had turned the old boathouse into a full post-apocalyptic spa. All the old gear and equipment were gone. In its place were chairs and benches, towels and soap. Some kind of complicated pipe system emerged from two large, man-made looking pumps sticking out of the water. The pipes connected to showers lining one wall, while the other side had a few bathtubs. 

"The tubs aren't connected to the pipes, they have to be filled old fashioned with buckets." Cait strolled in with JJ behind her. She flicked her hands at some pails lying nearby. 

"Thankfully, the generators keep the water somewhat warm so the tubs aren't completely freezing." They stopped in the middle of the room, Cait finally turning around to see what JJ thought. 

"So...?" Cait asked, "What do you think?" JJ twirled around, taking it all in. 

"What do I think?" JJ laughed, "I think its amazing Cait!" JJ took off her Pipboy and placed it on the nearest bench. 

"What are you doing?" JJ reached behind her and unzipped her jumpsuit, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking a goddamn shower!" JJ's jumpsuit fell to the ground, followed quickly by her bra and thong. 

"Would you be a doll and lock the door behind you?" JJ purred, Cait's eyes drifting up and down her body.

Cait swore, chuckling, "Ay, you little tease." JJ didn't reply only giving her a flirty smile.

"Fine, but just because I respect MacCready way too much to hook up with his girl." Cait walked to the door and flipped the sign from Vacant to Occupied. 

"Thanks Cait. I'll be out in a bit." Cait hesitated at the door, letting her eyes wander up and down JJ's body one last time. 

"Oh, take all the time you need, General." And with that Cait left, closing the door behind her.

JJ smiled and walked over to the first shower head. She stood under it and turned the knob. The pumps growled like a lawnmower coming to life; the pipes heaved as the water hurled through them. JJ stared at the shower head above her, listening as it hummed before suddenly erupting with water. 

JJ closed her eyes, letting the water pour down her face. When was the last time she had actually showered? JJ couldn't even remember. Probably sometime before the bombs had fell. The water wasn't boiling hot but it was lukewarm and that was better than nothing. JJ grabbed the bar of soap sitting nearby, scrapping harshly at her skin. JJ smiled with satisfaction as she watched the dirt muddy the water beneath her feet. 

Images of Nate flashed across her mind. His body against hers in the shower, gasps of pleasure. JJ's body purred, reacting to the memory. But all of a sudden the image changed and it wasn't Nate anymore but MacCready. JJ opened her eyes, pushing the daydreams away. JJ stared down at the ring on her finger. It gleamed brightly, all clean from the soap. JJ stood there, staring at it, until the water ran dry. 

**...**

**_Noon_ **

Putting back into her old clothes felt even more disgusting after JJ had just scrubbed herself clean. But, what was one to do? It was after all the end of the world. JJ tied her hair up in her usual ponytail and out the door to find Cait.

Her Pipboy indicated that it was about 9:30 AM. Shit. JJ had wanted to be on the road by now. Whatever, no use crying over spilled milk now. The settlement was up and running by this point. Settlers went about their daily tasks around the boathouse. The soldiers stood at their posts, eyes trained on the horizon. JJ looked around but saw Cait nowhere.

JJ stopped a settler walking by, "Excuse me, sir, do you know where Cait is?" The settler stopped, nodding at her respectfully. 

"Captain? I think she's upstairs in her room, General." JJ smiled thankfully and walked into the main house. Cait was upstairs in her room, right where the settler had said she would be. The room looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. 

"Hmm, I don't remember the room being this messy when we left this morning." JJ cocked her head, kicking a pile of clothes out of her way as she made her way into the room. Cait smiled but didn't answer. Her bag was out and open on her bed. 

"Cait, what's going on?" Cait walked over and threw some more clothes and supplies in her bag. 

"Well, darling, seeing as though you don't got a companion with you... I was hoping maybe I could go with ya." Cait seemed nervous, JJ could tell by the way she was running her hand through her hair. 

"I thought it could be just like old times, you know?" Cait was put off by JJ's silence. Cait didn't know where to look so she just let her eyes drift around the room. 

"So, what do ya say?" The wheels in JJ's head felt like they were spinning a million miles a minute. Finally she came to a decision.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Cait smiled, her eyes bright, "Good answer, darling. I'm not very good at taking no for an answer." JJ sighed and started helping Cait pack. 

"Don't I know it. Remember that time at Swann Lake?" Cait had almost gotten the two of them killed. Mainly, because JJ had said no to going into the park without properly scouting it first and Cait had taken that as a challenge and walked in blind. Of course, the mutated creature Swann had almost killed them. 

"Of course, and I got the scar to remember it by!" Cait proudly showed off a long gash on her arm. 

"You and me both," JJ grumbled, "How about this time we do exactly what I say?" Cait snorted at that. 

"And what would be the fun in that?" Cait teased but seeing JJ's expression quickly changed her mind, "Alright, alright. I'll follow your lead. Tell me, what's exactly the plan?"

"Well, our end goal right now is Diamond City and then Vault 81. But all I want to get out of today is to at least make it to Bunker Hill." Cait finished packing everything and zipped up her bag. Cait stepped back and looked carefully around the room to make sure she didn't miss anything. JJ was lounging on the couch, examining her map on her Pipboy. 

"Eh, Bunker Hill seems reasonable. Should be a piece of cake. Which route were you planning on going?" Cait plopped down on the couch next to JJ and looked at the map. 

"I was planning on crossing Tucker Memorial Bridge and then heading straight to Bunker." Cait frowned, examining the map closer. 

"But wouldn't it be faster to just go over the bridge by BADTFL Regional Office?" Cait outlined the other route with her finger. 

"Yeah, but the Tucker route has a lesser chance of running into any hostiles," JJ shrugged, "I'd rather not risk it when there’s so much at stake." Cait couldn't argue with that. 

"Sounds good to me, JJ. I'm all packed and ready when you are." Together, the two of them stood up. 

"Well, let's not waste any time." The two of them strapped on their combat armor. They both picked up their bags and walked outside. JJ's armor was exactly where she had left it, standing at the Power Armor repair bench. JJ pulled a fusion core out of her bag and placed it into the armors back. The armor sprung to life and JJ stepped inside it.

"Do you need to tell your men where you're going?" JJ flexed her arms and legs, trying to help get her body re adjusted to the armor. 

"Naw, it'll be fine. They know I'm somewhat of a free spirt-" they walked up the gate where Brenner and Ping were still stationed. The two soldiers saluted and began opening the gate. 

"Brenner, you're in charge while I'm gone," Cait patted Brenner on the shoulder playfully, "So don't do anything stupid. And stay out of my room, don't even think about fucking on my bed." Brenner blushed but nodded with a quiet, "Yes, Ma'am." 

"Good. Don't wait up tonight, sweetheart." Cait winked at Ping who giggled. JJ rolled her eyes inside her armor. Cait, that broad. JJ just nodded to the two of them before following Cait out the gate. 

...

**_Mid-Afternoon_ **

"JJ, I know the plan was to make it to Bunker Hill today," JJ stopped, turning to listen to Cait, "But it's only 3 and were almost there." Cait nodded towards the large trading post rising up in front of them. JJ pulled out her Pipboy and opened the map as Cait continued. 

"We could probably make it to Goodneighbor. Once we get there we can just crash at the Rexford." JJ nodded her agreement.

"Sounds good to me. I still want to stop at Bunker Hill though," Cait shrugged, indifferent, "Lead the way, boss." JJ flicked her off, making Cait laugh. They quickly reached the entrance and climbed up the steps into the trading post. 

It was later in the afternoon but the Trading Center was alive and kicking. Caravan workers milled about, laughing and chatting with each other. The residents stood at their businesses going about their daily lives. Cait followed JJ into the main building where most of the traders did business. Old Man Stockton was reclining behind a counter and stood up when he saw her.

"Ah, there's my favorite mercenary!" JJ took off her helmet with a charming smile.

"Old Man Stockton, still alive and kicking!" Old Man Stockton came over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "How are you, darling?" Cait hovered in the background uncertainly. Most places knew her as JJ's companion and didn't give her any trouble but you never know. Most people instantly pegged her as an ex-raider. 

"Not too shabby, how about yourself?" JJ and Cait followed Old Man Stockton into his back office. 

"Same ol', same ol'. Though I was wondering when you were going to show up." Old Man Stockton sat down into a comfy chair behind his desk; Cait and JJ sat across from him. 

"Oh, you were expecting me? I'm flattered." JJ bat her eyes and Cait had to hold in a laugh. JJ could charm a Deathclaw if she wanted. 

"Yeah, well, word travels. With all the caravans that come through here it's impossible not to hear about your troubles at Abernathy Farm." Ahh, so that's why JJ had wanted to stop here. Though Cait had a sinking suspicion that wasn't the only reason. 

"Yeah, it's been rough. I was hoping that you might be able to help me out. After all, you do owe me a few favors." Old Man Stockton chuckled, leaning forward and opening his desk. 

"That I do, my dear. So you'd be wanting some antibiotics?" Old Man Stockton pulled a trading charter and placed a pair of reading glasses on his face. 

"Yes, I was hoping you might have some here. Or maybe some supplies to make some or some antimicrobial?" JJ sat at the edge of her seat. She hoped her desperation wasn't too obvious. People like Old Man Stockton make a living off of people's desperation and weakness. 

Old Man Stockton examined the charter and placed it down with a sigh, "I'm sorry my dear, but it looks like all antibiotic storage is basically non-existent as well." JJ seemed to deflate.

"But, how about I give you something even better?" JJ looked up, confused, "I'll give you a list of the different locations my traders use to gather ingredients for those products." 

A smile broke out across JJ's face, "You're serious? You'd do that for me?" There's the old JJ charm, Cait smiled. Old Man Stockton laughed.

"Of course, it's no problem. Here-" He pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling down ingredients and known locations. He placed his pen down and handed the paper across the desk to JJ. Cait leaned in towards JJ, trying to get a better look at the list. 

The piece of paper was broken into two sections: one that said antibiotics and one that said antimicrobial. Under antibiotic were the ingredients: Acid; Glowing Fungus; Purified Water; Stimpack. Next to Glowing Fungus were a few locations: Castle; Wildwood Cemetery; Saugus Ironworks.

Under Antimicrobial were the ingredients: Ash Blossom; Glowing Fungus; Purified Water; Mutated Fern Flower. Next to Mutated Fern Flower Old Man Stockton had listed a few locations around Boston: Bedford Station; Mass Pike Tunnel West; along with some others. 

"Fortunately for you, Doc Weathers is here right now. And I know for a fact that he has some Ash blossom." JJ nodded, scanning the list. 

"Ay, that's good, JJ. That's one of the hardest ingredients to find." Cait spoke for the first time since arriving there. Old Man Stockton nodded in agreement to what Cait had said. 

"Indeed, it is quite the rarity." JJ nodded absentmindedly, already planning and processing all the information she was just given. But she snapped out of it and looked up at Old Man Stockton with a smile. 

"Thank you, this is more than I expected." Old Man Stockton shrugged, "Eh, don't mention it." He sat back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap.

"Was there anything else you needed?" JJ nodded, folding up the piece of paper and placing it securely in her bag. JJ turned to Cait. 

"Cait, would you mind waiting for me outside?" Cait blinked, taken aback, "I just have to talk to Old Man Stockton privately about a few things." What all of sudden JJ didn't trust her? Cait felt her temper flare but she bit her tongue. Cait shrugged and stood up abruptly. 

"As you wish, General." Cait sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind her. JJ winced at the slam before turning back around. Old Man Stockton didn't say anything, only raising his eyebrows. 

"Sorry about that." JJ gave him a timid smile before clearing her throat. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something... somewhat taboo." JJ opened her bag and pulled out the Synth Bounty flyer she had taken from the Gunner's body. She unwrinkled it and passed it over to him. His expression turned grave as he saw what it was.

"Before you say anything, let me explain-" JJ cut him off before he could start denying his knowledge of such matters. 

"You and I both know about each other's involvement with the Railroad."

The Railroad were a group of individuals dedicated to protecting and helping institute synths. Old Man Stockton and JJ had worked in the past together on Railroad missions. 

"And you know I would never do anything to harm any synths, and I know that about you. And with your involvement with the railroad I know you probably know about these kind of matters," Old Man Stockton folded the bounty flyer back up and passed it back to JJ. 

"All I want is some information. I'm not planning on going rogue or turning in any synths." Old Man Stockton sighed, leaning forward to stare at her. 

"And why should I believe you? How do I know you won't turn on the Railroad and throw us all under the bus?" 

"Because, I want to turn in a bounty so that I can catch a Courser." Old Man Stockton leaned back, letting out a barking, humorless laugh. 

"Catch a Courser?" he stopped laughing, "Are you insane?" 

"Not entirely," JJ smirked, "I prefer the word determined." Old Man Stockton shook his head, not convinced.

"C'mon, John. Out of everyone I have the biggest chance of succeeding." Old Man Stockton cocked his head to the side. JJ could see him starting to come along, his eyes focused on the table as the hamster wheel called his brain spun. 

"And once I get the Courser, why," JJ threw out the final bait, "I'll be able to get into the Institute." At that Old Man Stockton looked up and met her gaze. A sly smile broke out across his face. JJ could see the money signs in his eyes, she knew she had him. 

"Fine, on one condition." Old Man Stockton leaned forward and whispered into JJ's ear. 

"Stockton, you got yourself a deal." JJ shook Old Man Stockton's hand.

"Now, tell me everything you know about these bounties." 

...

Though Cait had been sober for quite some time she still found herself drawn to the bars. She never drank anything there, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the company. The Savoldi's both recognized her as she walked up, Tony calling out-

"Hey, there she is! My favorite ex customer!" Cait grinned, strolling up and embracing Tony in a hug. 

"How you been, Cait? I hadn't seen ya in a while, I thought maybe I'd done something to scare you off." 

"Ay, don't flatter yourself Tony," Cait followed him up to the bar and plopped down on one of the stools, "I've just been busy, that's all." Cait shrugged as Tony slid a Nuka Cola over to her. 

"Yeah, from what I've heard you've taken up with the Minutemen. That true?" Tony poured himself a glass and leaned against the bar across from her. 

"Yeah, it's true alright," Tony chuckled, "What? What's so funny with that?" Tony just shook his head with a grin.

"I don't know I just can't wrap my mind around it. Cait, ex-champion of the Combat Zone," Cait rolled her eyes, "Sober and working a respectable job." Cait smacked him.

"Oi, you don't have to be an ass about it," Cait frowned down at her drink, "Naw, I don't mean it that way Caity. I'm happy for you." Tony patted her arm, getting a small smile from Cait. 

"Well, shite. Thanks, Tony." Tony shrugged and picked up a dirty rag and started wiping down the bar. 

All of a sudden JJ slid onto the stool next to her. Cait stiffened, still angry about earlier.

"Just a Nuka Cola for me too, Tony." Tony nodded and passed her a Nuka Cola. 

"Uh, I'll give you two some privacy," Tony looked uneasily between the two of them. He threw his rag down and pulled a cig from his pocket and walked off. The two of them sat in tense silence for a few seconds before Cait broke it. 

"So, how was your private chat with Old Man Stockton?" Cait couldn't keep the spite from her voice. She didn't look at JJ, instead staring down at her drink. 

"Cait, I-" But Cait interrupted JJ before she could even spit out a few words, "No, I get it. I can't be trusted with whatever you've got going on. I'm not MacCready, after all."

JJ sucked in a breath, trying to keep her cool even though Cait's remark stung like stab in the heart, "Cait, the only reason I sent you out was because it was the only way to get Old Man Stockton to talk. I didn't think he would give me what I needed to know if you were there." 

"Yeah, right. What could be so hush-hush?" JJ looked around, and not be satisfied with their privacy only shrugged. Cait finished her drink and stood up from the bar. 

"Cait, wait!" JJ stood up and grabbed her arm, "I promise I'll tell you everything but I can't right now. You're just going to have to trust me." The two of them stared at each other, one expression stoic while the other's was pleading. 

"Fine." Cait shrugged. JJ relaxed, her relief visible. JJ gave Cait a small smile that Cait ignored. Cait crossed her arms, JJ not entirely forgiven. 

"Well, what's next, General? We still booking it to Goodneighbor?" JJ shook her head and pulled out the paper Stockton had given her with all the ingredients. JJ held it out to Cait, who just stared at it.

"What? What you giving this to me for?" Cait grabbed the paper, staring at JJ with confusion. 

"We're splitting up. You're going after the ingredients on the list while I head on to Goodneighbor." JJ nodded at the list in Cait's hand. 

"You've got be fucking kidding me. After all that bullshit you just spewed about trusting and now you're taking off without me?" Cait turned away, "Give me a fucking break." 

"I'm sorry, Cait and I know it's shitty of me but it just makes the most sense." Cait stared down at the list, not even sure why she was even considering doing this for JJ. 

"How would this even work? So what, I collect the ingredients and then?" 

"You meet me at Diamond City. Head to Nick's office and he'll fill you in if I'm not there to do it myself." 

"Oh, so the six million dollar man gets to know but I don't?" JJ rolled her eyes, ignoring Cait’s comment. 

"Do you think you can handle that?" Cait folded up the list and placed it in her bag. 

"Yes, I've got it covered, General." JJ nodded, satisfied. 

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick power nap and then take off for Goodneighbor." JJ picked up her Nuka Cola and chugged the rest of it. 

"Eh, I'm not too tired. I'll probably do some trading and then head right out." The two of them stood facing each other awkwardly.

"Well, good luck. Be careful out there." Cait couldn't help but smile and JJ smiled back. 

"Ay, shut it ya nag. You watch yourself too. I'll meet you at Diamond City." The two of them hugged before Cait pulled away. She strolled off towards the trading hub, not looking back. If she had Cait would have seen JJ staring after her with an unreadable expression on her face before she turned and headed towards the rented rooms.

JJ ascended the ladder and threw herself down on her bed. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow as Cait walked out of Bunker Hill towards her first location.

 


	5. What Happens In Goodneighbor...

** JJ **

_**February 7th, Night** _

JJ walked into Goodneighbor around five or six. The trip there from Bunker Hill hadn't been difficult. She had run into a few hostiles but nothing she couldn't handle. A few ghouls near the cemetery, a few scattered raiders.

 _Easy peasy_ , JJ smirked, nodding at the neighborhood guards at the gate as she walked in. They nodded back, not at all intimated by her like most people. It was something she admired about the people in Goodneighbor, nothing fazed them and no one cared who you were. 

JJ stopped by KL-E-O's store first, checking out the various new weapons in stock before leaving her armor at the Power Armor Repair station.

Next door to KL-E-O’s was Daisy’s shop. Daisy was rubbing down the counter with a cloth but stopped when she saw JJ walk in.

"JJ! I heard about Med-Tec, I've spent the last few days worried out of my mind!" Daisy told the few customers in the store to beat it, leaving JJ and her alone. 

"Sorry, Daisy, I got here as soon as I could. It's been a crazy few days," JJ had to hold in a yawn. She was still exhausted after that power nap and her muscles ached. 

"I can imagine, after hearing the second hand gossip from these nosy traders," Daisy looked behind JJ with a frown, "Where's that scoundrel MacCready? He hasn't been giving you too much trouble, has??" At that JJ felt her confident smile waver slightly, enough that Daisy sharply inhaled.

"Oh god, he isn't?" JJ cut her off, shaking her head, "No, no, he's fine Daisy. Just got himself pretty busted up," Daisy let out a sigh of relief, holding her hand above her heart like an old Hollywood actress. 

"Thank god," Daisy shook her head, "I know MacCready has a bad rep, but he's one of the good ones, not that I need to be telling you that." 

JJ only nodded and stared down at her feet. How obvious was her and Mac's relationship?

"Anyways," Daisy continued on awkwardly, "What the fuck happened at Med-Tec? Did you guys get what you were looking for?"

Daisy of course, was talking about the vaccine they had secured. Mac still had it hidden in his coat pocket.  

“Yeah, we got it. But I actually have something else I want to talk to you about,” JJ quickly glanced around, “But why don’t we go sit down somewhere and I'll fill you in?"

“Oh, gotcha!” Daisy winked, not at all being inconspicuous.

“Why don't we head to the Third Rail?” JJ nodded. It was exactly what she had had in mind. The Third Rail was were all the shady players came out to play and do business. Meaning that privacy was a must and anything overheard was bound to be kept tight lipped.

“It’s like you’ve read my mind, Daisy,” Daisy grinned and slid open the cash register.

“What do you say? For old time sakes?” Daisy held a fat stack of caps in her palms, “It’s my treat, and I’m buying!”

Hmm, booze did sound good right about now. What she would do for a nice heating pad and a cold beer. But JJ shook her off, apologetically.

"Thanks for the offer, Daisy, but I've kinda sworn off the stuff."  _A decision I'm starting to regret_ , JJ sighed.

JJ had sworn off booze and chems a while back and had no plans to start using again. She’d worked too hard to get sober, she wasn’t going to throw it away now, no matter how badly she wanted a drink.

"Eh, your loss," Daisy pocketed her caps and they left for the Third Rail. It was a nice night and the neighborhood was just beginning to wake up. 

The stores were closing for the night, making the streets seem quieter. That is, until you neared the Third Rail's entrance. Drunks milled about outside after getting kicked out for not being able to pay their tabs; Groups of two or three smoked and talked; Couples messed around in dark corners before stumbling off. 

Daisy and JJ walked into the Third Rail and descended the stairs into the bar. JJ breathed in the smoky air, the smell a familiar comfort that stuck to all of MacCready's clothes regardless of the fact that they hadn't really ever been back. Mac's room was dark; no one had taken up residence since he left. Daisy tilted her head towards the room but JJ shook her head so they grabbed two seats at the bar. 

"The usual, please," Daisy ordered, JJ just waved Whitechapel Charlie off. All she wanted was a good night’s sleep. Under the dim lights of the room Daisy watched as JJ meddled with her bag. Her skin seemed paler than usual with heavy bags under her eyes. 

"You sure you don't want a drink? It's my treat!" Daisy asked dubiously. 

"Naw, Daisy, I'm good," JJ pulled out a thing of Potato Crisps and dug into them with a crunch. 

Whitechapel Charlie slid Daisy’s drink down the bar and Daisy grabbed it up eagerly before knocking it back.

“Wooo, that really hit the spot,” Daisy smacked the counter and waved to Whitechapel Charlie to get her another. JJ stared wistfully at the abundance of booze behind the bar but didn’t order.

Charlie brought over Daisy’s second drink. Daisy gulped her new drink down with a sigh of content and turned to JJ.

“Now that I’ve had my drink, what did you want to talk to me about?”

...

**_Late Night_ **

It was about 1/2 in the morning when they left the Third Rail and headed back towards Daisy’s.

They walked in comfortable silence, their shadows dancing around them under the dim neighborhood lights. Reaching Daisy’s store the two of them slowed to a stop.

Well, I'm gonna head over to the Rexford now. You good?" Daisy nodded and JJ turned to go, "Alright, I'll see you in the morning before I take off. I'm gonna drop in on Hancock tomorrow too." 

"Thank god. If he found out you were in Goodneighbor and didn't drop a line, well, I'd probably never hear the last of it," JJ’s confusion must have been clear on her face because Daisy quickly elaborated.

"He's been talking about you nonstop since you two got chummy," Daisy gave her a devious grin, "If I didn't know better I would say that he's head over heels for ya." 

"Yeah, right,” JJ rolled her eyes and turned to go with a shrug. Daisy cackled, not at all convinced.

"Whatever you say, doll. As long as I’m not hearing tomorrow that you went over to Hancock’s for some late night fun instead of getting a goodnight's sleep. You look like you need a full night’s sleep, not that guys-" JJ cut her off with a laugh though her face was burning. 

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear from those traders, its all rumors and talk.”

There were always rumors floating around about her wherever she went. It was like being a new age celebrity, but instead of being some dumb movie star or singer it was just being a powerful merc and vigilante. And just like the tabloids pre-war used to obsess over celebrity’s love life’s the people of the commonwealth loved to obsess over hers.

For some reason whenever she traveled with any companion there were already romantic rumors about them. It didn't really bother her but yet at the same time she was hoping to keep her and Mac's relationship on the down low for a while. Not because she was ashamed or embarrassed, but that she just didn't think it was anyone’s business. 

“Eh, from my experience every rumor comes from at least a crumb of truth,” JJ rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Daisy. Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Night, JJ," JJ headed back out into the night.

 A part of her wanted to go back to the Third Rail. She wanted to go in Mac's room without any prying eyes on her. But she didn't, knowing it was silly. It's not like he's dead or anything. So she made her way slowly to the Rexford. 

...

**_Februray 8th, Mid-morning_ **

It was around ten when JJ woke up. She had rolled over, expecting to find Mac's warm body next to hers but instead found nothing but a cool mattress. It made her heart ache. She'd been so busy the past few days so she hadn't had a moment to even think about Mac. But now, it was like all the worry that had been subconsciously building up over the last few days came crashing down. 

An onslaught of worries raged against the inside of her skull: _Is he okay? I hope Codsworth got to him in time. What if he's getting worst? What if he doesn't make it?_

JJ squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her head.  _No, it's too much, I can't-_

_He's going to leave you just like all the others, of his own choice even, can't you see how pathetic, miserable, disgusting you are?_

"Enough!" JJ screamed, hurling her pillow across the room and shattering a lamp. JJ sat there, panting heavily, for a few moments. She stared down at her shaking hands in utter disgust. 

 _This,_  her mind purred,  _this is why you used to drink and use, remember?_

JJ flinched against the thought, the consideration of starting using again.  _No, I'm stronger than this._  It’s just being in this place, this room… JJ stood up dizzily, the blood rushing too quickly to her head.

 JJ lurched over to the window and slammed it open. A slight breeze drifted across her face and she gladly breathed it in, letting it clear her head. 

 _What was it about being alone that always makes me feel like this?_ JJ slumped against the window pane and halfheartedly watched the neighborhood below. In the distance JJ could see the great green wall of Diamond City glowing a radioactive green. 

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. 

"JJ, you in there?" a familiar raspy voice asked, "Come in," JJ replied without hesitation. The door had been unlocked and swung open before she could even finish what she was saying. 

"Heya, JJ- woah!" Hancock stopped, his jaw dropping in surprise. JJ didn’t even notice that she was only wearing a rather flirtatious pair of panties and a thin tank top.

"Hey, Hancock, I was hoping you'd stop by," JJ closed the window and walked over to the bed, where she spread herself out quite comfortably. 

"Close the door, will you?" JJ winked at the drifter staying across the hall who had just happened to open his door right at that moment. Hancock gave the guy a look that could scare off a behemoth before shutting the door. 

"Jesus, JJ," Hancock hovered about in the entryway in an attempt to do anything but look at her uncovered body. JJ looked down at herself and finally realized what she was wearing.

"What? Something the matter?" JJ asked, pouting. She kneeled before him on the bed and stretched, knowing exactly what she was doing. Hancock's eyes only strayed to her for a quick millisecond before darting away again. But that one instant was all JJ needed. Hancock was a deer in the headlights. 

"Would you mind, uh," Hancock stumbled over his words as JJ got up and slowly advanced towards him.

"What? Putting something on?" Hancock only nodded, seeing as his words were failing him. JJ could see his Adam’s apple bob as she swerved around him to get to her things. JJ felt a thrill tangle up her spine as she heard him let out a heavy breath. 

"Daisy had mentioned you'd been asking after me, but I never would have guessed that the street gossip was true," JJ casually slipped off her shirt and dug a somewhat cleaner bra out of her bag. 

"Yeah, well, Daisy better learn to keep her mouth shut. Especially about things she don't know nothing about," JJ shrugged in a way that always pissed people off. She hooked her bra and slid into her Vault 111 jumpsuit. 

"Well, now that I'm decent, what did you want to talk to me about?" Hancock turned around and finally met her gaze. JJ was taken aback by what she saw in his eyes.

She had only been teasing but it looked like she might have hit a nerve. But if she did Hancock didn't say anything. Hancock plopped down on the coach in a puff of dust that made JJ's eyes water. 

"Nothing, really. Just wanted to check in with you, make sure you were okay."

Hancock looked her up and down, noticing that her jumpsuit looked loose on her frame and that her eyes seemed dull and glazed. She definitely didn’t look okay, and JJ could see that thought in his eyes as he continued.

"You look like you've been through hell, JJ. What the hell happened?" JJ stiffened and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, thanks. What's with the interrogation?" JJ pulled a slice of melon out of her bag and took a big juicy bit out of it before throwing herself back onto the bed. They both knew why he was asking but both of them danced around. The game they always played, full of meaningful glances and powerful sighs.

"I was just…" Hancock paused, the last of his words dying on his tongue. He let out a puff of frustration and leaned back into the couch, throwing his head back to stare contemplatively up at the ceiling.

It was such a familiar image that JJ found herself experiencing what Hancock would call a "radical" feeling of Deja vu-

 

* * *

 

** Hancock and JJ **

_**November** _

"Hancock?" Hancock had been out cold on the couch after a somewhat risqué night of partying. 

"Fahrenheit, you better have a good reason for waking me-" Hancock struggled to crack open his eyes. What he saw made him jolt up in a second. Behind Fahrenheit stood the Sole Survivor, who did not seem at all impressed by him. Hancock shot up as the two ladies walked the rest of the way into his room. 

"Hancock, meet JJ, the Sole Survivor that we've been hearing so much about," Fahrenheit gestured at JJ before skulking further into the room to get herself a drink. JJ nodded in greeting, her eyes taking in the room around her. Hancock gave the new arrival a big grin. 

"Radical, take a seat, take a seat," Hancock motioned towards the crappy couch across from him. JJ slowly sauntered over and flopped down. She dropped her bag to the floor before throwing her feet up onto the table.  _Cocky, I like it_ , Fahrenheit raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing. 

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of personally meeting before. My names Hancock, I'm the mayor of Goodneighbor," the Sole Survivor remained silent, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it. JJ exhaled, blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling before her eyes finally slid back to him and she removed the cigarette from her mouth.

"No, we've met before," JJ took another drag from her cigarette, "The first time I ever stepped foot in Goodneighbor you stabbed some guy in front of me." 

At his blank expression the Sole Survivor grinned, donning those pretty red lips at him. Hancock was racking his brain but was coming up blank. The Sole Survivor raised an eyebrow at his puzzlement. 

"I had my dog with me, a big ol' German Shephard? As soon as the two of us had walked in some John was trying to hit us up for money?" 

Her words were slowly bringing back a fuzzy memory. Memories of a wide eye dame who had looked like a lamb lost in a lion's den. Beat up and scrawny, her eyes had been terrified as she had thanked him and hurried away with her dog towards the Memory Den. 

Looking at her now Hancock barely saw a resemblance between the two. That chick had been passive and weak, scared with eyes that hinted at a complex brokenness inside. The women before him now was anything but. She was confident and alluring, her face emotionally stoic. Her body was curvy and strong with large muscles and the weapons to back them up.

"Ringing any bells? Or are you just that friendly to all the newcomers who come through this project?"

"What can I say, I'm a real bleeding heart," at that Fahrenheit laughed, coming back towards them all doped up on whatever she could find and with a drink in her hand. She sat down and took a long drink. Though the Sole Survivor hadn't laughed her eyes danced with amusement. Enough so that Hancock found himself leaning in to get a better look. 

"What's your name, doll?" The Sole Survivor shrugged, not answering. Hancock leaned back and crossed his arms. 

"Well, if Fahrenheit brought you here," Hancock nodded at his second in command, "Then there has to be a reason. And if we're going to do business I want to at least know your name."

The Sole Survivor pursed her lips, pausing briefly before answering, "JJ. My name's JJ." 

"JJ," Hancock nodded, it was a fitting name for her, "Short for something?" 

She shrugged but didn't elaborate. Hancock decided to let it go and continued. He nodded at Fahrenheit, who began to fill Hancock in on what had happened.

…

So it turned out that JJ had saved all their asses. Somehow JJ had ended up working with Bobbi no-nose in a secret operation to break into Hancock's goods. When the group had been confronted by Fahrenheit and his boys JJ had somehow managed to talk Bobbi into walking away. In doing so she'd prevented quite a bit of bloodshed.

Hancock let out a low whistle as Fahrenheit finished filling him in. The whole time JJ had kept quiet, just sitting there and smoking her cigarette. Hancock didn't have a doubt in his mind that by now JJ had memorized the whole buildings layout.

"Well, it looks like I owe you a thank you," Hancock turned to JJ, who only shrugged and put out her cigarette.  _Not a big talker, this one,_ Hancock mused. He could respect that. 

"Name your price. Anything and everything, my friend."

"Chems," JJ replied without skipping a beat. Fahrenheit choked on her drink and Hancock struggled to keep the surprise off his own face. 

"What? That a problem?" JJ's calm face instantly became stormy. It was the look of a lethal predator and one that Hancock did not want to find himself the target of.

"No, not a problem. I just didn't take you for the chem type, that's all," JJ leaned in, her eyes hardened.

"That's because you don't know me and if I were you I would be careful about the assumptions I make," JJ snarled, her lip curling. Fahrenheit straightened at the threat, her eyes instantly sobering. Her hand slowly reached for her holster as a precaution. Hancock kept JJ's gaze, not looking away. 

"I didn't mean to offend you, but let this be a warning to you, JJ," Hancock waved Fahrenheit off and she relaxed, her hand sliding from her holster. 

"I'm a good guy; a mayor of the people. But I don't tolerate trouble, in any shape or form," Hancock stood up and waved to the two guards standing outside. 

"So if we're going to have a problem I want to make myself clear," JJ's expression only seemed to darken as the two guards approached. 

"That you won't be welcome in Goodneighbor and if you return, well, let's just say it won't be pretty," JJ scowled and rose up onto her feet. 

"So, are we going to have a problem?" JJ shook her head no, "Good. I'd hate to end up on The Sole Survivors bad side."

Again, JJ didn't respond except to give him a look that could have melted ice. _I'm definitely on her shit list_ , Hancock sighed,  _and this was definitely not how I wanted this meeting to go._

"Fahrenheit, get our good friend here a nice Chem packed reward," Fahrenheit gave him a look that he ignored and walked out of the room. JJ raised a single eyebrow at him in question.

"Just to sweeten the deal, you know, no bad blood between us," Fahrenheit walked back in with a full duffel over her shoulders. Hancock felt a note of smugness at JJ's surprised expression, no matter how fleeting it was. Fahrenheit dumped it on the ground in front of JJ.

"There you go, a duffel filled with dozens of all the best chems on the market. Should last you quite a while," JJ opened the bag, inspected it, and gave Hancock a confirmative nod. 

"No thank you?" JJ gave him a look that made his guards reach for their triggers. 

"We're even now," left unsaid was the threat of violence that would probably result from their next meeting. JJ spit out a gob of spit on his feet as her thank you and stalked out the door. The door slammed behind her, shaking the whole building but Hancock was too preoccupied wiping the spit off his shoes. 

"Quite the pissing contest you two just had," Fahrenheit purred, draping herself over Hancock as the two guards quickly excused themselves. 

"Not the best idea, pissing off the most powerful and upcoming Merc in the history of the Commonwealth," Hancock swore and grabbed a chem off the table. 

"What, how was I supposed to know that would set the broad off?" Fahrenheit shrugged, but both of them knew it was his fault and that he just majorly fucked them over.

"Eh, forget about her. I'll stay out of her way and she'll stay out of mine," Hancock pushed Fahrenheit off him and walked over to the window. He could see JJ making her way to the Redford hotel. 

"Besides, I doubt she'll stay in town that long."

...

JJ felt like screaming as she made her way to the Redford. A part of her was very tempted just to ditch the duffel right here and now, a big screw you to Hancock. Who the fuck did he think he was? After everything she had just fucking done for him. Hell, she could have sided with Bobbi but instead she did the righteous thing of course. Typical Sole Survivor, always doing the right fucking thing. 

A small part of her that JJ had all since ignored tried to whisper in her ear like it always did. That it was the withdrawal causing her to act this way, that the Psycho was damaging her brain. But she didn't care. Let Hancock, let the fucking Commonwealth, think the worst of her. Little did everyone know that their precious hero was a Chem addicted junkie. 

JJ strolled into the Redford and gave Clair enough caps to keep the room she rented last night for the rest of her lifetime. JJ strolled up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Dogmeat sat up, tail thumping happily against the bed at his master’s return. Instantly JJ's frown softened at the sight of her beloved pet. 

"Hey, Dogmeat, I'm back," JJ walked over to where he was sleeping on the bed and gave him a big kiss. He licked her face and she laughed happily. JJ dropped the duffel of chems on the ground and rubbed the dog’s silky fur thoroughly. JJ crawled over him to the other bed and curled up next to him. 

"How about you and me take the next few weeks off? Call it a vacation for all the hard work we've been doing lately?" Dogmeat barked in agreement and JJ had to stifle a yawn. It wasn't even the afternoon yet but she was exhausted, having been up for who knows how long fighting alongside Bobbi and her team. 

"Glad we're in agreement. I've got enough chems to make this vacation one to remember." 

...

Time became a blur. A week or two slid by without her even knowing it. Every day was a mixture of booze, drugs, and sex. JJ couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so alive or felt anything really. From the get-go out of the Vault Med-X had been her favorite chem. She couldn't face what she'd lost, Nate and Shaun, even their names brought overwhelming anguish.

Even that goddamn nickname that had somehow become her calling card was like a stab in the gut every time she heard. The Sole Survivor, yeah, that she was. But why was she still alive, allowed to survive while everyone she had known and loved was gone? Hell if she knew, all she did know was that Med-X made all the pain go away. It was heaven.

At first, everything had been fine. She was thrust out into a whole new world and had landed on her feet. Fate brought her to Preston, which brought her to the Minutemen. The Minutemen were great. They gave her the chance to learn how to survive and dominate in this new world. Allowed her to learn to fight, to shoot, to kill. It helped for a while to numb the pain. 

But then she'd become the "Sole Survivor", a goddamn hero. Now she was needed everywhere, known everywhere, held up to these large expectations of greatness. And it was under that weight that she began to break. It pushed her down to her knees, all those people who needed her. She could save them all, she had to save them all, all in attempt to push out the faces that haunted her dreams, Nate's bloody body waking her in a cold sweat every night. So she had left Sanctuary and hadn't seen Preston and them since. 

But even on her "vacation" JJ couldn't ignore the people who needed her help. So JJ and Dogmeat would take off for days at a time on a killing spree. JJ lived on a cocktail of Buffout and Psycho, all provided by Hancock. The Castle was nearby, so she would often check in there to see if anyone needed any help. Preston wasn't there thankfully. JJ couldn't bear the idea of him seeing her like this. Though no one else could tell that she was hopped up on every chem in the book it would have been obvious to anyone who truly knew her. 

But during her downtime, at night, JJ returned to her room in the Rexford. To the times that made everything bearable. It was a blur of different people every night, men and women that she fucked, the only thing that really let her feel any sense of pleasure. Moaning, writhing in pleasure on her dirty mattress during sex, sometimes with up to four people. 

The only person who ever stood out was Marowski, that wannabe has-been chem dealer who presided in the hotel. They had a purely physical relationship, one that found her fucking not only in her room but in his office as well. She'd be perched on the desk or laid across it, not caring that everyone in the lobby could hear them. Not that anyone cared of course. Everything that happened in Goodneighbor stayed in Goodneighbor. 

Until one day, when there was a knock at her door. JJ swore incoherently, taking another chug from the Vodka curled snuggly in her arm.

"Fuck of," JJ rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. Dogmeat seemed to agree with her and let out an annoyed sigh before snuggling up against her again. He had jumped up on the bed as soon as Marowski had left and given a very intoxicated JJ a kiss on the face. A knock rang out again, this time even more urgent. 

"JJ, open up," a voice she didn't recognize said through the door. JJ was content to ignore it until- "It's me, Hancock."

At that JJ forced her eyes open, trying to sit up but the whole room seemed to spin in slow motion. Another knock sounded at the door and JJ tried to pull herself to her feet.

"Alright, alright, give me a second," JJ stumbled over to the door and pressed herself against it to listen to whatever pathetic plea this fucker had. 

"Alright, I'm listening. What do you want?" JJ tried not to slur her words too much, closing her eyes to keep the spins at bay.

Silence. Then-

"I need your help."

JJ sighed, hating herself for what she was about to do, "Let me put some clothes on," Yup, she was definitely going to regret this and blame it on the booze in the morning.

...

Hancock waited for what felt like way too long. From beyond the door came a lot of swearing and thumping. Finally the door creaked open. JJ swayed uncertainly in the doorway, squinting at him. 

"Well," JJ hadn't moved, "Can I come in?" She didn't respond but creaked the door open and retreated back inside. Hancock followed her in and closed the door behind him.

 The room was completely trashed. Hancock knew he shouldn't have been surprised but he couldn't help it. He had heard that JJ had been in and out the last two weeks, but still. Combat armor and weapons were everywhere, along with clothes, food, and used needles. The duffel bag he had given her two weeks ago seemed almost empty.  _Jesus._

The only place to sit that looked like it wasn't too disgusting was the couch, so that's where Hancock found himself sitting. JJ had somehow managed to make it back to her bed, where she was finishing off the rest of a bottle of vodka.

Hancock couldn't help but stare at her while she wasn't looking. All she had on was some tight black shorts and a dirty tank top. Her iconic blonde hair seemed more like the color of dirty hay soaked in a puddle. All along her neck were hickeys and bruises and her arms were covered in needle marks.

JJ finished her bottle and shakily placed it on the floor, "So, you need my help?" JJ closed her eyes and curled back onto the bed. 

"Yeah," Hancock replied, "I had heard that you'd been crashing here every once in a while and thought I'd stop by."

"Do I look like I care? Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it," Hancock felt like telling her that she didn't look like she could do anything right now but decided that wouldn't be the best thing to say.

"There's this place, Pickman Gallery, there's something... off about it. The last few guys I sent to check it out never came back," JJ pulled herself up with a low hiss. One eye opened just a sliver.

"Ugh, I am way too fucked up for this. Can you bring me my water?" JJ pointed at a container of Purified Water sitting on the desk near him. He nodded and brought it over to her.

He stood by her side, his eyes getting a better look at the damage to her body as she gulped down the water thirstily. Eventually she came up for air and handed the bottle back to him. 

"Better?" Hancock asked as he took the bottle back from her. She nodded, her eyes meeting his, "Better." 

Hancock nodded but didn't turn away. His eyes still lingered on her pale neck, specifically a handprint shaped bruised right across her throat. At that Hancock felt a part of him recoil in anger. 

"What?" She stared back at him.

"Who did this to you?" Hancock reached out, running a gentle finger along the bruises. JJ shrugged and Hancock pulled his hand back.

"Marowski," she gave him a smile that didn't meet her eyes, "The two of us really go at it sometimes. We nearly tear each other apart." 

"Those all from him?" JJ shrugged, "Most of them," Her eyes seemed less hazy as she gave him a look that wasn't as much a challenge as it was a threat. So he let it drop. He walked back to the couch and plunked down into a cloud of dust. 

"So this Pickman gallery, what do you want me to do?" 

"Go in and scout out the place and tell me what's going on. Simple," JJ nodded and fumbled around on the ground for her Pipboy. She recoiled against the brightness of the screen as she looked at the map of the Commonwealth. 

"Location?" Hancock gave her the coordinates of the building and she typed them in. The map zoomed in on the location and JJ tapped the building. A marker appeared that would lead her to the building. Double clicking on the marker brought her to a blank screen where she typed in Hancock's request and her objective. 

"Alright, I'll get to it tomorrow," she replied and clicked the Pipboy off. JJ pulled out a thing of Med-X and without hesitating jabbed it into her arm with a sigh of content as the rush washed over her. Hancock took that as his cue to leave. 

"So I'll meet you here tomorrow morning?" but JJ didn't respond. She had already turned back over on her bed and was gone. 

...

A loud knocking at the door woke her. Where am I? JJ hazily tried to paste together the details of where she was from the dark room around her.

"JJ, I'm coming in, okay?" The door slowly creaked open to reveal Hancock hesitating outside the door. Seeing her somewhat awake and lucid he nodded,

"Good, you're awake," Hancock closed the door behind him, "Ready to go?" What the fuck was going on? JJ massaged her temples and didn't respond.

"Ready to go where?" she murmured. 

"To Pickman Gallery or do you not remember anything we talked about last night?" JJ stared at him blankly to which he let out a low whistle, "I'll take that as a no." 

JJ was in no mood to take any shit from anyone, especially Hancock. But before she could get out the words burning on her tongue she felt a familiar feeling churning in her stomach. 

JJ grabbed the bucket next to her bed just in time as she barfed up what she could assume was largely vodka. 

"Jesus," Hancock quickly moved to her side as the next wave came. He kneeled next to her on the bed and grabbed her grungy hair, holding it away from her sweaty face. 

JJ took in a ragged breath as Hancock comforted her, "It's alright, it's almost over. Do you want some water?" JJ blinked dazedly and all of a sudden it wasn't Hancock anymore but Nate. Nate would always hold her hair when the morning sickness would have her doubled up like this in their bathroom. For some reason her morning sickness with Shaun had been horrible but Nate always helped take care of her. 

But it wasn't Nate taking care of her but Hancock and she wasn't in her home carrying their baby but in some dumpy hotel. The memory left her feeling raw and the intimacy of having someone so soon taking care of her in a way that Nate had just... she couldn't take it.

JJ shrugged out of Hancock’s reach, "Get out," her voice scratchy from the barf. 

"What?" Hancock asked, speechless.

"I said get out," JJ replied louder, firmer, "Leave! Just go, I don't need your help!" Hancock stood up uncertainly, "JJ..." 

"Get out!" JJ yelled, a sob cracking out of her, "Just go," JJ didn't watch to see him leave, closing her eyes as she hugged the cold bucket to her chest. She heard the door shut quietly as the tears began to fall.  

…

**_Present, Februrary 8th, Noon_ **

“You never told me why,” Hancock looked away from the familiar stain on the ceiling back to his friend lounging on the bed.

“Never told you what?” Hancock replied, wiping some dirt of his jacket.

“Why you went with me that day,” JJ replied softly, not looking at him but down at the dirty mattress beneath her, “Why you even let me keep the Pickman gig at all.”

Hancock shrugged, though JJ’s words echoed the thoughts that plagued him every time she was around. But even though he knew the answer he would never tell her the truth.

That when he saw her in that hotel, broken beyond repair, it had struck a nerve. Seeing her like that it was like staring down a reflection of himself back in the day. Hancock pushed down a memory that began to surface, a flash of his childhood in Diamond City and his mother… all bruised up and hopped up on shit.

The way she had answered the door, dressed in barely nothing, Hancock had to hold in a need to punch through a wall. His childhood had been spent in lobbies of shitty hotels like these while his mother…

Yeah, Mayor McDonough was his brother but only his half-brother. Hancock’s mother was Mayor McDonough’s father’s mistress and he was the bastard offspring. So he hadn’t lived a privileged life up in the stands but down in the slums with his mother.

“Don’t think too highly of yourself, JJ. I just didn’t want to have to hire some shitty merc to do my dirty work for me when I could go with you and do it for free.”

Both of them knew that wasn’t true but neither of them cared. Hancock looked around the room, taking stock of everything.

“What’s going on, Hancock?”

JJ finished the melon and threw what was left of it in the trash before getting up to sit down next to him on the couch. JJ put a supportive hand on his knee, waiting. Hancock stiffened but didn’t pull away. He took a long sigh, composing himself.

“I just needed to make sure you were okay,” Hancock replied sheepishly, fiddling with his hat.

“The last time I’d seen ya you had stopped in and hired MacCready as your new merc,” JJ stiffened, a low rumble of anger beginning to trickle down her spine.

“And I know he’s great guy, and that his reputation’s all BS but…” Hancock swallowed the words that wanted to spill out of his mouth.

That he couldn’t get those bruises Marowski had left on her out of his head. That he was afraid she’d end up dead in a ditch somewhere, all fucked up on chems with no one there to help her. He could have sworn in that moment he smelled a whiff of his mother’s perfume, mixed in with the stale rot of her corpse.

Hancock jumped up and strolled over to the window and cranked it back open, needing fresh air to get that smell, that taste, out of his mouth.

JJ sat frozen on the couch, not saying anything at all. Hancock appreciated that that she wasn’t trying to comfort him.

“I know we didn’t travel together too long, but I still feel like what we have is as strong as any of your other companions,” JJ nodded, quietly replying, “It is.”

“Yet I’ve barely heard from you these last few months,” anger churned in his stomach and pushed poison out from between his teeth.

“I mean I didn’t expect a lot but I expected more than that. Instead I have to pick up second hand news about you from the traders trashed out of their minds at the Third Rail?”

Hancock’s words hit her like a punch to the gut, filling her with a hollow ringing in her chest.

“You’re right, Hancock,” Hancock paused, body tense and hands curled into fists, “I should have kept in better touch with you.”

“I was selfish,” her voice seething, “I was so caught up in Mac that I let myself forget about everything else,” JJ joined Hancock by the window, “My responsibilities and more importantly the things that matter the most,” JJ put a gentle hand on his arm.

“I let myself forget that people cared about me, Hell, I even let myself shirk my Minutemen duties,” at that Hancock rolled his eyes and JJ knew that he had already forgiven her.

“Which is why,” JJ smiled and rummaged around in her pockets, “I, JJ, the Sole Survivor, General of the Minutemen,” out of her pocket came a crumpled up piece of paper. JJ walked over to the desk and scribbled something on it.

“Promise you, Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor, that I will never going missing again,” JJ handed the paper to him, “Without you knowing where I am,” Hancock went to uncrumple it but she stopped him.

“On this piece of paper is one of the most important things you will ever read in your lifetime,” JJ slowly withdrew her hand, “On it is information that my enemies would kill to get their hands on.”

“I trust you with this information, but I don’t want you to look at this unless you completely have to,” Hancock nodded, somewhat confuse, but put the paper soundly in his pocket. JJ nodded and cracked a warm smile.

“I knight you, Sir Hancock of Goodneighbor,” Hancock scowled but without any real menace behind it and shook her off him.

“You’re something else, you know that JJ?” JJ laughed and punched him in the arm.

“I’m one of a kind!” JJ struck a goofy pose and Hancock snorted out, “That you definitely are.”

…

The two of them had just finished off their lunches and were lazing about sleepily in JJ’s room.

“Hey,” Hancock broke the sleepy silence that was lulling JJ into an after lunch nap.

“You never told me where you’re headed after this,” JJ sighed, the peacefulness she had just felt eking away at his question. She shrugged off the question, not wanting to stop and think about all the responsibilities on her shoulders.

“You want to go on a job with me?” Hancock sat up with a grin.

…

**_Dusk_ **

The job was simple enough. Daisy had asked her to clear out the Boston Public Library and to return an overdue book for her. Though JJ was kind of on a crunch for time she couldn’t help but say yes.

Besides, it wouldn’t take that long to clear the place out. _Plus I really need some me time to blow off steam._

Bringing Hancock along was just an added bonus. Now she had backup (which she didn’t need) and also got to reconnect with Hancock. _Nothing put Hancock in a better mood than taking out some mutants_ , she chuckled quietly.

JJ and Hancock had split up to both scope out the separate entrances. JJ had already finished scouting hers out and was now waiting patiently at the rendezvous point.

Just as she was starting to get restless Hancock appeared out of the dusky darkness.

“What took you so long,” JJ jumped up with a sigh, “I feel like I’ve been waiting here for another two hundred years.”

“Wow, you’re hilarious, you know that?” JJ shrugged, “How did your entrance look?”

“Eh, a few turrets, nothing we can’t handle.”

“Alright, we’ll go in my entrance then. That way we won’t tip off the Super Mutants that we’re here,” JJ slung her Combat Rifle over her shoulder.

“Got it, boss,” Hancock slunk along behind her as they slowly ascended the steps. They reached the door and stopped, JJ leaning in to listen intently. Hearing nothing, they continued.

JJ pushed the door open and peeked in. The room was pitch black but quiet. JJ flicked on the lights on her power armor. Her lights cast furniture and debris out of the gloom and sprinkled the air with heavy dust particles.

To no one’s surprise books were scattered everywhere. Some turned to ash either from the fallout or from the general passing of time.

“Nothing says the end of Civilization like the destruction of all artistic literature,” JJ sighed as she kicked a partially destroyed Pride and Prejudice out from under her.

It slid to a stop against a wooden door where a small light could be seen through the crack at the bottom. JJ motioned to Hancock and he pulled out his own weapon and took aim.

JJ held her combat rifle in front of her and pushed it open. Inside stood three super mutants and a mutant hound. They had lucked out, all of them were too preoccupied with each other to notice her.

JJ held up four fingers to Hancock, indicating all the enemies in the room. He nodded his understanding and gave her a thumbs up.

“Let’s do this,” JJ shot off four rounds into the Mutant hound.

“What the-?” the Super mutants yelled and picked up their weapons upon seeing Hancock and JJ enter the room.

Immediately all of them rushed them. JJ shot off two more into the Mutant Hound, killing it before it could even reach them. But with the Super Mutant’s they weren’t as lucky.

Hancock had crippled them but that hadn’t been enough. The three of them rushed forward with their clubs held high.

“Duck!” The first Super mutant swung his club at Hancock. Without question he ducked instantly and the club rushed over him, barely missing him. JJ switched out her shotgun and fired into the Mutant’s torso.

Four bursts of blood appeared like sudden flowers blooming out of his chest. The Super Mutant staggered and tried to raise his club once more but JJ hit him one final time right in the head. It exploded like a melon as he collapsed to the floor.

The other two roared in anger at their fallen comrade’s demise, that anger fueling them forward. Hancock rose from crouching, speckled in blood. He jumped back into the fight and began firing off bullets. The two Super Mutants rushed at JJ and she rapidly began firing her shotgun as quick as it would go.

She aimed at the knees, hoping to cripple at least one of them. But their super mutant skin was too tough and all she managed to do was waste precious ammo.

“Fuck,” JJ back stepped and hit the closest super mutant once, then twice, in the chest. Blood slid down his body but it didn’t seem to faze him. It charged at JJ who shot to kill, aiming right for the looming mutant’s head. The shot hit home and exploded in a burst of blood and yellow skin.

“Fucking disgusting,” JJ muttered and wiped the guts off her helmet.

In the other half of the room Hancock had managed to catch the attention of the other super mutant. JJ watched them duke it out, not feeling at all inclined to step in. Hancock could handle himself.

JJ watched as Hancock finished his super mutant off with a quick succession of bullets from his assault rifle.

“I’m glad to see I’m such great entertainment,” Hancock called to her as he stepped over the mutant’s body. JJ hadn’t bothered to help, instead just leaning against the wall and watching the fight.

“What, it’s not like you needed my help. And see, you did perfectly fine without me,” Hancock snorted, “Yea, I’ll keep that ideology in mind next time you’re in a bind.”

“Please, I don’t need backup,” JJ shrugged him off. Hancock cocked an eyebrow at her, “Is that so?” JJ smiled waiting for the rebuke she knew was coming.

“For I seem to remember a certain case with the Silver Shroud that would prove otherwise.”

It was a familiar argument between them, one both of them brought up just to banter with the other.

“I’m sure the Silver Shroud would have been just fine without the help of Grognak the Barbarian,” the two of them scavenged the dead mutants bodies, both pocketing some ammo.

“Yea right. Without Grognak both the Silver Shroud and her friend would have been strung up by would be gunners,” they creeped out of the room and down the hall.

“Maybe if Grognak hadn’t gotten the Silver Shroud so drunk the night before the Shroud wouldn’t have had needed the help,” Ugh, JJ shivered, even now the smell of whiskey made her nauseas.

But before Hancock could chime in JJ shushed him.

“Shut up!” JJ hissed and smacked him, “We’re closing in on the main room. Besides people are supposed to be quiet in a library,” Hancock went to retort but she covered his mouth and shushed him.

Hancock was tempted to bite her hand but thought better of it, seeing as though she was wearing her power armor. Instead he did what he was told and fell quiet.

They sidled up to the big double doors and peered in. It was a huge room, filled with old desks and bookshelves full of forgotten books. Computers marked the back where there were a few other rooms.

“See that right there?” JJ pointed at a book return machine near the middle.

“That’s where we need to deposit Daisy’s book,” Hancock leaned in to try to get a better angle. The book return machine was right out in the open. If they were going to do this they would have to do it fast. They were going to clear the mutants out of this place but it would be a disaster to try to fight them all off here.

“Any turrets?” JJ nodded and pointed to two turrets, one on each side.

“We’ll sneak in and take out the turrets before they even have a chance to fire,” the room was full of old furniture so it wouldn’t be difficult to sneak around in here.

“Then we’ll return the books and then make our way through the remaining rooms to kill of the super mutants. Got it?” Hancock nodded and the two of them walked in.

Suddenly there was a whirring and clicking noise to their right. JJ only had time to swear before it started firing.

“Move, move!” JJ grabbed Hancock and pulled them into the room. They fell behind a desk and began shooting.

“Well, there goes our plan to sneak,” JJ sighed. She hadn’t seen the third turret which had been hidden by the door.

“That one’s my bad.”

“No, you think?” JJ finished the first turret off with just a few shots before it exploded in a burst of flame and smoke.

“Wow, no need to be a dick about it,” Hancock fired at the turret on the left while JJ attacked the one of the right.

“What? I’d expect nothing less from the heroic Sole Survivor,” JJ punched his arm making him miss his shot. They ducked as his continued firing, seeing as how his last shot had failed to detonate the machine.

“Fuck off,” Hancock laughed, JJ finished off her turret and quickly finished his before he had the chance.

“You were saying?” But before Hancock could retort a horde of Super Mutants stormed in.

“Fuck, they must have heard the gunfire,” they crouched down low in a desperate attempt not to be seen. Super Mutant’s weren’t the brightest so if they were quiet they might not notice the two of them.

“SO BORED, WISH A BUCKET HEAD WOUD SHOW UP,” one growled to its companion as they patrolled the area they were hiding in.

“We can’t hide here forever, so what’s the plan?” Hancock whispered fervently. JJ pulled a grenade out of her hand, “Follow my lead.”

JJ pulled the tab, arched her arm back, and threw the hand grenade soaring over the mutant’s heads.

“Huh?” the two turned as it smacked down right between a few of their friends and exploded. JJ jumped up onto the desk and began firing at the two distracted mutants.

“Goddamnit-” Hancock rolled over the desk and landed in front of it in a crouch. The two nearby mutants were taken off guard and twirled around as their bodies were completely torn apart by bullets. They quickly fell to the ground, only to be stomped by their remaining brethren.

One approached with a club while a few others stood farther back and shot at them.

“Split up!” JJ knocked out the nearest with a few shots to the head as she and Hancock zoomed apart.

JJ jumped from desk to desk like she was playing an extreme version of a children’s game of don’t touch the ground. Shots rang out behind her and filled the desk with holes. She pulled a Molotov cocktail from her bag, lit it, and sent it flying towards the enemies.

“Fire in the hole!” She yelled as the two mutants burst into flames. But that wouldn’t be enough to stop them. While JJ had distracted them Hancock had positioned himself perfectly. Now the two mutants were trapped with nowhere to run.

As the mutants stomped out the flames JJ and Hancock finished their slaughter. The last body hit the floor and left the room with an overwhelming silence. Both of them were breathing hard.

JJ tore off her helmet and sucked in big breath of air. It got so goddamn hot and steamy in that helmet. She could feel her hair’s wildness without even having to look at it. _I probably look like Medusa with my hair all knotted and twirled every which way with sweat._

“Wow,” Hancock wiped his hand across his brow to get off all the sweat, “I can’t remember the last time I did anything so-“

“Fun?” JJ examined the last of the bodies for anything good.

“I was going to say so physically demanding but fun works too,” Hancock wheezed in a breath and coughed.

“Damn, what I give you a few months off and you suddenly fall out of shape?” Hancock flicked her off as JJ pulled two Nuka Cola’s from her bag and gave one to Hancock. They clinked their bottles together and chugged.

 “Ahh,” Hancock smacked his lips, “Nothing better than a Nuka Cola after slaying some monsters.”

“I’ll drink to that,” JJ finished her nuka cola and pulled out some Mutt chops wrapped in a thin rag.

“Want some?” she offered him but he shook her off for he wasn’t that hungry. Hancock eyed her as she inhaled the meat.

“How can you eat with the smell of all these dead super mutants around us? It’s disgusting.”

“I don’t know, I’ve just been so hungry lately. I’ll eat anything, anywhere,” Hancock snorted, “I have no doubt about that.”

…

 **_February_ ** **_9th, Dawn_ **

It was closing in on dawn when they left the Boston Library. They had returned Daisy’s book after JJ had finished eating and were now making their way slowly back towards Goodneighbor.

“So what now?” JJ sighed, knowing the question was coming and that she had been avoiding t all day.

“I’ll be going to Diamond City next. Nick is there and so is Dogmeat. I have a few things I need to tie up there and then I’ll head to Vault 81,” Hancock nodded. JJ frowned, her mind already forming and executing millions of endless tasks and plans. It was a look almost anyone who was close to JJ knew well.

“It’ll be alright, JJ,” Hancock patted her on the shoulder. He was no stranger to that expression on JJ’s face.

“MacCready will be fine, he’s a tough kid,” JJ tried to give him a small smile, thankful to him for trying to make her feel better.

“I know, I just can’t help but worry.”

“Well, of course you can’t. That’s what happens when you care about someone,” JJ’s cheeks tinged pink but she didn’t respond.

She and Hancock were like a dysfunctional brother and sister duo. And right now with Hancock talking to her about love and boys she felt even more like the little sister getting advice from the protective and gruff older brother.

And when JJ smiled up at him she could tell that Hancock felt the exact same way. It felt kinda awkward, that kind of intimacy between them and they both searched for something to fill the silence as they walked the rest of the way home.

…

_**February 9th, Morning** _

The two of them jolted awake at JJ’s alarm going off on her Pipboy.

“Turn that damn thing off,” Hancock rolled over towards the wall while JJ groped around in the dark for the Pipboy. She jabbed at the Pipboy a few times before it finally shut off.

9 A.m., JJ groaned. They had only gotten about five hours of sleep. But JJ couldn’t waste any more time. Besides, Diamond City was right nearby and she could sleep there tonight. But right now she had to pack.

The bed squeaked as she got up and began collecting her stuff together.

 _At what point did my life become constantly packing and repacking_? She mused as she put together her ensemble of belongings. JJ moved around quietly, not wanting to wake up Hancock.

The two of them had fallen asleep together in JJ’s hotel room and had ended up in a platonic snuggle. It had been nice, probably the best sleep JJ had gotten since Mac had gotten hurt.

She liked having someone sleeping by her, even if that person was Dogmeat or a ghoul best friend. JJ strapped on her Pipboy and began the long going process of putting on all her armor.

Hancock woke up as she was snacking again. This time she was devouring a box of Sugar Bombs. Hancock groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

“You might want to get checked for a tapeworm while in Diamond City, JJ,” Hancock glanced out at the mess of wrappers she had left in her wake, “It’s definitely not healthy to eat that much.”

“What, I have a fast metabolism! You know that, you’ve traveled with me before!” Hancock shrugged, which JJ took as agreement.

“What time is it?” Hancock asked, not wanting to move yet.

“9:15ish,” Hancock slowly pulled himself out of JJ’s bed. He rubbed the grit out of his eyes and took in the packed bags at her feet.

“You leaving?” JJ nodded, finishing her Sugar Bombs and throwing the box in the trash like she was shooting baskets.

“Alright, I’ll walk you out,” Hancock stood up and stretched stiffly and followed her out the door, grabbing his hat off the couch on the way.

The two of them walked out of the hotel and out towards Goodneighbor’s entrance. It was bright and hot outside already and the sun seemed to reinforce a headache already brewing behind her eyes.

A few people were out, Hancock nodded at the guards hanging about to which JJ got nothing but curious looks or nasty ones. A few drifters here and there, whispering as they walked by. No doubt already spreading rumors about the two of them. JJ had to hold in a sigh.

“Be careful out there, okay?” JJ and Hancock hugged, but it was short and sweet because people were watching and gawking. As always when JJ was around.

“Thanks, mom, I will,” she replied teasingly.

They pulled apart and Hancock scowled at all the gawkers, who suddenly found somewhere else to be.

“Take care of yourself, Hancock. I’ll try to stop in on my way back, but no promises,” Hancock nodded and JJ gave his hand one last squeeze before she walked out the door.


	6. Keeping Up With The Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston joins up with an unlikely ally to catch the Courser at Greenetech Genetics. Cait finds herself in the middle of an unknown attack and ends up making sacrificial choices to help JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, Possible Suicide Attempt

**Preston**

_**A few days earlier… February 7th, early hours of the morning.** _

Preston was going to make it to Greenetech Genetics or die trying. But even as Preston stormed off into the night he knew that the chances of reaching Greenetech Genetics in time would be near impossible. Which is why Preston found himself walking up to the Cambridge Police station with a deep feeling of dread.

Since the Prydwen had landed the whole Commonwealth seemed to be overflowing with the Brotherhood of Steel. If the Minutemen and the Brotherhood’s relationship was rocky before it was even rockier after they started putting down roots. To put it simply, tensions were high.

Even JJ, who was a member of the Brotherhood, was unhappy at their emerging presence. But she played nice with them, if only for the caps she’d receive for helping them out. The only member of the Brotherhood that JJ half tolerated was a guy named Danse. JJ had told Preston once that if he ever got into real deep horseshit that he could at least count on Danse.

Well, let’s see if the offer still rings true, Preston thought as he walked right into the lion’s den.   
…

“Stop where you are!” Preston halted, squinting against the harsh beams of the floodlights.

“This is Brotherhood territory you’re infringing upon. State your business, civilian.”

Civilian? Preston had forgotten that he had lost the Minutemen gear, making him look like any other member of the Commonwealth.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Preston raised his hands above his head slowly to show he was unarmed, “I’m just here to speak to Danse.”

A flurry or whispering broke out among the guards. Preston wasn’t sure if that was exactly a good thing. But before he contemplate it any longer the same guard broke forward to address him again.

“Paladin Danse does not have time for whatever problem you have, settler. I suggest you go back to wherever you came from.”

“Well, that’s a real shame. I was hoping to share with him some rather important Intel on the Institute,” Preston shrugged and began to turn away, “But I guess if he’s too busy,” Preston didn’t finish his thought. Preston could hear them whispering fervently behind his back before the main voice yelled out, “Wait!”

Preston paused, a sly smile upon his face. But he wiped it off his face as he turned back around.

“Yeah?” the guards shuffled their feet, looking back and forth between themselves as the front doors of the police station swung open. A lone figure stood in the doorway, decked out in a suit of power armor.

“It’s alright, men, stand down,” the figure waved off the guards and the floodlights immediately dropped away. Preston blinked rapidly as his eyes which had just adjusted to the bright light were now thrust back into darkness.

The man who had spoken walked forward to meet him. His expression was serious, his dark eyes laser focused on him. He had dark brown hair with a scattering of facial hair that seemed to only sharpen his strong jawline and cheekbones.

“You must be Danse,” the man nodded.

“Do I know you?” Preston shook his head, “No, but we have a mutual friend, JJ.”

Danse’s eyes glanced to the sentries and back to him.

“Follow me,” Danse turned back to the building, “And don’t do anything stupid. Just because you’re friends with JJ doesn’t mean I won’t stop you if you try to pull anything,” at Preston’s nod Danse opened the doors the police department and led him inside.

* * *

 

**Preston and Danse**

_**February 7th, 3 A.M. Cambridge Police Station** _

Preston followed Danse into a dim lobby and back through a hallway off to the left. They went into one of the empty rooms and Danse closed the door behind him. He peered out into the hallway like he was making sure no one had followed them.

He turned back to Preston and gave him what could possibly pass as an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I prefer to be safe rather than sorry when it comes to matters like this. Here take a seat.”

The room was small with barely any furniture, a single table with a chair on either side. Preston took the seat closest to him, his knees brushing against a pair of rusty handcuffs hanging from the table’s edge. Danse took the other seat and sat staring at Preston with his arms crossed.

“Talk,” was all Danse said.

“I’m-”

“I know who you are. You’re Preston Garvey, Lieutenant of the Minutemen.”

“Former Lieutenant,” Danse raised his eyebrows, “But that’s not what I’m here to talk about,” Preston rubbed his face, trying to figure out what he was even going to say. Danse just sat silently, unimpressed.

“Look, there’s no time to explain. So I’m just going to come out and say it,” Preston took in a deep breath before continuing.

“With JJ’s help I intercepted a radio signal from the Institute and overheard that there’s an Institute Courser planning to make a raid at Greenetech Genetics. If we intercept the Courser JJ thinks that she’ll be able to use some kind of chip in it to infiltrate the Institute-”

“Woah, woah, woah slow down, what do you mean-” but Preston interrupted him, “Look we don’t have time for this. If we wait any longer the Courser will be gone. We have to go now!”

“Alright, alright, take it easy. Even if I believe you what then?” Preston already had the answer ready.

“We’ll take your Vertibird and fly to Greenetech Genetics and together take down the Courser, just you and me. Not your men or anyone else. I want to keep this strictly off the books.”

Silence.

“So, what do you say?” More silence. Suddenly, Danse rose to his feet and offered his hand out to Preston, who’d jumped up with a start.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”   
…

**_Greenetech Genetics_ **

Stomach acid licked at Preston’s throat as the Vertibird soared through the night sky. Danse paid no attention, his eyes focused ahead while he maneuvered the vertibird. A burst of static rang in Preston’s ears.

“If you’re going to hurl do it out the side,” Danse’s voice echoed through the headset Preston was wearing. All Preston could manage was a weak nod. Preston peered over the side briefly before closing his eyes again.

The Commonwealth zoomed past, everything tiny from up above. Just one look had put Preston’s stomach in knots. If he barfed out the side it would be with his eyes closed for sure.

“Hold on, we’re almost there,” the Vertibird lurched to the side in preparation for descent. Preston dug his nails into the seat below him, praying to anyone listening that it would be enough to keep him from falling to his death.

“Landing now,” the bird was slowing as they inched towards the ground. Preston was relieved to see the ground almost upon them when he opened his eyes.

As soon as the Vertibird had touched the ground Preston threw himself out of it and back onto solid ground. Danse cut the engine and joined Preston on the other side of the bird.

Greenetech Genetics stood to the east of them from where they had landed. They hadn’t wanted to park any closer in fear of the Vertibird being overheard.

The building stood out in the night, strangely structured with a small interior surrounded by four large tubular structures. With a strange blue/green hue the building was somewhat of an eerie sight against the rising morn.

It was obvious the building was occupied by gunners and had been for some time. Graffiti marked the outside of the building walls along with an assortment of sandbags and protective barriers. But yet, Preston hadn’t been able to put his finger on it at first, the place was eerily devoid of life.

“Well, this doesn’t look good for the gunners,” Danse squinted at the building, eying all the doorways and windows for some sort of movement.

“I have a bad feeling about this place,” Preston couldn’t shake off the feeling of dread that was crawling up his spine. Maybe it was the knowledge that an actual Institute Courser had been here or the fact that it had undoubtedly left nothing in its wake. Regardless, the fear gripping his heart only grew stronger.

“Shall we?” Danse nodded towards the building.

“Let’s do this,” Preston swallowed the lump in his throat and crept alongside Danse up to the building. They pushed up the front doors and headed inside.  
…

The whole place was a massacre. Preston had known it would be bad but this… this was something beyond even his expectations. This was pure carnage, killing for the sport of it.

The bodies of dead gunners were everywhere. Their blood oozed across the floors in a slow moving gait, a slow expansion that would eventually leak into the very foundation of the building.

Though Danse hid it well Preston could tell that even he was shaken. You know it’s bad when even the Brotherhood are taken aback by the level of violence, Preston thought as they made their way up through the building.

They moved quickly, only stopping once on the fifth floor when shouts rang out above them and missiles and explosions shook debris onto them from above. Danse only shrugged and that was that, they continued on.

They had found an elevator on the seventh floor and had let it take them up, up, up to the highest level of the building. The darkened elevator felt like a grave, stuffy and warm in a way that left Preston feeling claustrophobic. Finally the elevator let out a ding and the doors slid open.

Immediately voices could be heard. Both of them pulled out their weapons, ready to face whatever lay ahead. They stood against the wall, both of them craning to hear what was happening just around the corner.

“I’m going to give you one last chance. Think wisely before answering,” a male voice dictated, cold and emotionless. A pause, like the voice was expecting the other to speak, but didn’t. The voice let out a resentful sigh.

“Your comrades, the ones whose bodies lay around you here, answered my question the same way as you have. And you saw how well that worked out.”

Throughout the one sided conversation a quiet crying could be heard but now it peaked to its highest volume, the only sign so far that there was someone still alive in there. The voice did not waver though, just increasing its own volume to be heard over the wails.

“So, tell me, what is the password?” Preston grabbed Danse’s arm but he shook him off and just gave him a slight shake of his head. Preston seethed, even if the man in there was a gunner he didn’t deserve to have his life ended like this-

“I don’t know the answer.”

The last Gunner had spoken. Now…. Silence. Then, a blast, richoting through the room; a thump, the gunner’s body falling to the floor. Danse nodded to Preston, Now-

They rounded the corner, guns drawn. A figure was bent over the fresh body of the Gunner; its hands rummaging through the fallen Gunners pockets.

“Stand up with your hands in the air, slowly,” the courser started at the sound of Danse’s voice. It did what they said, its smooth movements hinting at the predatory agility underneath the surface.

It looks just like a normal human, Preston thought as he took in the courser’s appearance. The courser stood before them with dark brown hair and slim eyes, which flickered over the two of them like a cat watching a mouse.

“Look, I don’t want any trouble, fellas,” the courser flashed them a smile, “I’ve already had my fair share of killing today and I’m really not in the mood,” but neither Preston nor Danse lowered their guns.

The courser shrugged, “Fine, don’t believe me, that’s more than fair. I doubt I would believe me either if I were in your shoes,” the courser tried to take a step but stopped.

“All I want is to get what I came for,” the courser gestured behind him. There sat a small chamber with a locked door. There was one solitary glass window where a girl could be seen staring out at them.

“She’s a runaway synth named K1-98. I’ve been tasked with brining her back to the Institute,” Preston couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering to the girl. Danse’s eyes remained on the courser though, a soldier trained for this moment.

“Just let me take the girl and go and we won’t have any problems. Tell me, does that seem fair to you?” Danse turned to Preston and Preston gave him a small nod in reply.

“No deal,” the smile instantly dropped from the Courser’s face. Back was the emotionless beast that had butchered a building full of people.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” quicker than humanly possible the Courser whipped out a rifle and began shooting. Preston and Danse both jumped for cover, Preston rolling behind a desk. Preston peeked over the edge to see Danse and the Courser locked in combat.

Preston started at a noise off to his right and looked up to see the girl pounding on the glass window. Preston glanced over at Danse and the courser and deeming them well occupied quietly scurried over to the window.

The girl was out of breath and shaking, pretty eyes with stylish shoulder length blonde hair and bangs.

“Please, you have to get me out of here before he kills you both.”

“Alright, take it easy. I’ll get you out of there,” Preston examined the door. It was locked and needed some sort of passcode.

“Do you know what the passcode is, uh, K1-98?”

“Jenny, my name’s Jenny,” the girl scowled before returning to the task at hand, “and yes I do. It’s over there in the toolbox.”

“Perfect,” Preston turned to go when he realized that the shooting behind them had fallen silent. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. He turned just in time to hear Jenny let out a scream.

An unseen force smacked him up against the glass, pinning him against the window. It had him in a choke hold and Preston struggled to breathe as the unknown attacker pushed him farther up the window.

Danse, where is Danse? Preston tried not to panic, eyes flashing around the room. There- Preston could see Danse lying motionless across the room.

“Now, now, I warned you this would happen, didn’t I?” the courser came into view slowly as his stealth boy wore off. It looked nearly unharmed and gave Preston a feral grin to prove it.

“But thank you so much for getting me the passcode location from K1-98. You really saved me some trouble,” Preston tried to speak but his oxygen was running out.

“Yes? Something to say, some last words for me?” the courser released his chokehold and Preston greedily breathed in all the air he could get. But his voice was still near inaudible when he tried to speak. So the Courser released him further from his grasp and pulled Preston in close to his face.

Preston opened his mouth to speak but instead slammed his head forward into the Courser’s skull. The Courser swore and stumbled back, dropping Preston to the ground. Preston scrambled around for a weapon but couldn’t find anything, his head still spinning. All Preston could get to in time was his combat knife in his pocket.

But he barely had time to grab it before the courser grabbed him and threw him across the room. Preston slammed down hard against the floor and wall, knocking the breath out of him. He tried to breath but the Courser was there again, grabbing him by straps of him combat armor chest piece.

“Just for that,” the courser hissed in his face, the courser’s spit getting all over him, “I’m going to make it real slow for you and your friend,” gone was the calm and emotionless act replaced instead by its true nature, a cruel and unhinged killing machine. It looked the part with its eyes dilated to the point where you couldn’t even make out the color of the irises anymore and a smile that only grew wider with its craving for blood.

But Preston stared into those endless black pits and found that he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid to die, wasn’t afraid of whatever this Courser had in store for him. It gave him the courage for what he was about to do next.

“Go to Hell,” Preston snarled and slashed out at the Coursers face with the combat knife. The courser had been so caught up in his bloodlust to notice that the whole time Preston had held onto the combat knife and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it.

The courser let him go with a scream and stumbled backwards. Blood was gushing out of a large cut in its throat. It gurgled and grasped at its throat trying to hold onto the life that was bleeding away between his fingers.

But even on its last legs the courser would not be stopped. It slowly picked up its rifle and aimed it right at Preston. Preston was exhausted; he had used up what little energy and adrenaline he had on the killing blow. He wouldn’t be able to move out of the way in time so he closed his eyes as Jenny let out a scream. A shot fired through the room.

Preston’s ears were ringing as he opened his eyes. Danse stood over the lifeless Courser, his own rifle in his hand.

“How?” Preston’s eyes fluttered and when he opened them again Danse’s was kneeling in front of him. His mouth was moving and Preston tried to focus on him and hear what he was saying.

“Preston, Preston, can you hear me?” Preston nodded numbly and Danse helped him to his feet with a smile.

“What- what happened?” Danse let go of him and Preston woozily tried to stand on his own two feet.

“The courser,” Danse frowned, “It overwhelmed me. I thought that I would be strong enough to take it on,” Danse sighed, eyes drawn to the dead courser, “But I was wrong.”

Preston stumbled over to the courser and stared down at what was left of it. The synths blood coated the floor, joining the blood of all the men it had slaughtered here today.

“I came to as you struck it with your knife. I pulled myself up and stumbled over to you just in time to save you,” Preston turned back to Danse and gave him a small smile.

Behind Danse stood Jenny, her eyes laser focused on him. It was a gaze he couldn’t look away from but had to, forcing his eyes back to Danse.

“What now?” The friendly expression was replaced by the face of a soldier, a knight whose one true loyalty was to the Brotherhood.

“One of us takes what we came for, the Courser chip, and the other takes the girl,” Jenny’s eyes flashed to Preston but he tore away from her gaze and back to Danse’s.

“What will you do to her?” Jenny slammed her fists against the glass but they ignored her and Danse answered with a shrug, “They’ll want to examine her, experiment on her. Eventually cut her open in order to get a better idea of what makes her tick.”

Preston’s stomach churned; what they were going to do to her made his blood run cold. The disgust most have shown on his face for Danse replied coldly;

“It’s a synth, Preston. It’s not human like us,” but Jenny’s face, pale with trembling lips, seemed to say otherwise.

“So, what will it be?” They both knew what Preston was going to do, the choice he was going to make. Danse known the moment they had stepped into this room and seen Jenny there.

Preston felt what little regard he had grown to have for Danse disintegrate as he stood before him like a mirror image to the Courser dead on the ground. Just like the Courser he stood between Preston and Jenny, offering up rhetorical questions with no hint of emotion behind them.

“You have to promise that you won’t come after us,” Preston could have sworn a flicker of a smile ghosted across Danse’s face before answering.

“Of course. You two are free to go as long as you do the same.”

Empty promises; they both knew it. But Preston nodded in agreement. Preston grabbed the code from the toolbox and unlocked the door just as Danse stood up to leave with the courser chip in hand.

Jenny cautiously walked over to the door and peered out at him. Preston offered her a reassuring smile that she did not return and by the time Preston had turned back around Danse was already gone.

Preston knew he had made the right choice but that didn’t stop him from hating himself for it. He should have never trusted Danse. Now the Brotherhood of Steel had all they needed to breach the Institute.

“Now what?” Preston turned back to her with a sigh, “We get the hell out of here.”

* * *

 

** Preston and Jenny **

**_February 7th, Dawn. Outskirts of Bunker Hill._ **

“How does it feel?” Preston looked Jenny up and down as they walked towards Bunker Hill. Preston had scavved some army fatigues and combat armor from the Gunners for her to wear.

“Weird, kinda heavy,” Jenny rolled her shoulders, trying to adjust to the extra weight.  
  
“Heavy is good. It’ll keep you from getting killed,” Jenny nodded and readjusted her laser rifle, also grabbed off a dead gunner.

“So, we get to Bunker Hill, then what?” Jenny asked, “I mean, you saved my life. I owe you-” Preston shrugged her off.

“You don’t owe me anything. It was what anyone would have done,” well, anyone except for Danse.

“That guy wouldn’t have. Your friend-” Preston interrupted her, “He’s not my friend,” his tone had come off a little too harshly so he took a calming breath before continuing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you,” Jenny was staring at the ground but looked up shyly when he said that.

“It’s okay,” Preston shook his head, “No, it’s not. It’s not right for anyone to act like a dick to someone else for no reason, especially if they do have a reason and it’s something as idiotic as one person being a synth,” Preston looked up to find Jenny staring at him with a small smile on her lips.

“What?” Preston felt self-conscious, had he said something wrong?

“No, it’s nothing. Just thought people like you didn’t really exist out here,” Jenny looked away, surveying the landscape around them wistfully.

“You know, in the Institute, they told all of us that everyone in the Commonwealth were monsters. That they hated what we were and would never help us or accept us,” Jenny frowned, “It took me a long while to realize that they were the real monsters and that they said that just to keep us from running.”

Preston didn’t really know what to say so he opted for not saying anything. It seemed like the right call, and he them walk for a while in thoughtful silence.

“There-” Preston pointed out ahead of them, guiding Jenny’s eyes to Bunker Hill.

“That’s Bunker Hill. Its where were going. From there we should be able to figure out where you should go next if you want to keep looking for the Railroad,” Jenny observed Bunker Hill warily, her hands clutched firmly around her rifle.

Preston could only imagine what it would be like to escape into the Commonwealth without any prior knowledge. I’d probably be wary of humans too if I managed to get kidnapped by the Gunners.

“But we can figure all that out after a few hours of sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted,” Preston continued towards Bunker Hill’s entrance before realizing that Jenny wasn’t following him.

“You coming Jenny?” but Jenny just stood there motionless. He backtracked to her and placed a careful hand on her arm.

“Jenny, you alright? If you want we can just go somewhere else,” Jenny shook her head, pulling herself out of whatever trance she was in, “No this is fine. It’s just-” Jenny sighed.

“I feel like whenever I go to places like this it’s so obvious that I’m not normal. That everyone’s looking at me like they’re going to hurt me,” Jenny hugged her arms around herself, “Does that make sense?” she said before looking up at Preston.

“Well, you aren’t normal,” Jenny scoffed but he stopped her, “No, I’m serious. I promise I’m not just being a dick,” to which Jenny rolled her eyes but let him finish talking.

“You’re not normal and there’s nothing wrong with that. Who cares that you’re a synth? If you want to hide, then hide. Pretend and blend in. But you don’t have to. If you’re proud of who you are and what you are just act however you like,” Preston shrugged before continuing, “You’re biggest flaw is only a flaw if you let your enemies use it against you.”

“Wow,” Jenny let out a slow whistle, “You could start your own faction with that kind of thinking.”

“Yeah right, who would ever listen to me?” Jenny shrugged, “Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?”

“Yeah, I’m a real trail blazing pioneer over here with my radical thinking,” Jenny grinned, “I don’t know the Pioneers has a nice ring to it.”

“Make us sound like a bunch of old crazy hermits.”

“I don’t know about you but I’ll take what I can get,” Preston snorted, making Jenny laugh which of course made him laugh.

They laughed until Preston had tears in his eyes and his stomach was beginning to cramp. He couldn’t remember the last time he had really laughed like that, when he hadn’t been too preoccupied and worried about all the settlements and JJ. It felt good.

“Oh man, we should head inside. Before people start to stare at us,” Preston started towards the entrance with Jenny right behind him, “I think that ships sailed,” Jenny nodded towards a few curious settlers watching them.

“Oh well, let them stare, fuck ‘em,” JJ caught up to him and they walked into Bunker Hill side by side, “If they’re gonna stare I’ll give them something to stare at!” and with that ominous statement Preston grinned and followed his new partner into Bunker Hill. 

* * *

** Danse **

_**February 7th, Late Morning. Prydwen.** _

“You’ve done well, my friend,” Elder Maxson clapped Danse on the shoulder, “Though I’m not sure why it took you so long to get here.”

“My apologies, Elder. After the altercation with the Courser I had to get looked at by a doctor,” Danse shrugged, trying to appear apologetic. Though in reality he had just wanted to give Preston time to get as far away from Greenetech Genetics as possible.

“No harm done, I’m glad you healed yourself up. I can’t have you falling to pieces on me, can I?” Maxson smiled briefly before shifting back into the role of Elder, his eyes studied Danse with a deep intensity.

“Do you have it?” Preston nodded and handed the Courser Chip out to him. Elder Maxson picked it up gently, examining it with a watchful eye. Satisfied, he smiled and motioned to one of the men standing by.

“With this we will finally be able to finish what we came here for,” Elder Maxson handed it carefully over to his men before strolling over to the large bay window to stare out over the commonwealth.

“We will infiltrate the Institute and use its advanced technology to restore this land to its former glory,” Elder Maxson swirled back towards Danse.

“Picture it, a land of peace. No supermutants, no ghouls or synths. Hell, we can even finish off the raiders while we’re at it,” he laughed, shaking his head in wonderment. But it lasted only a second before the cool, calculating look returned to his eyes.

“Tell me Danse, do you have eyes on the broad?” Danse hesitated, “Not exactly sir. It’s-”

“I don’t care what it is or isn’t. Find her and then bring her to me,” Danse nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Elder Maxson turned back around, staring out over the Commonwealth with a smile.

“This moment here, mark my words Danse, is the moment where everything changes.”

* * *

** Cait **

**_February 7th, Dusk. Bunker Hill._ **

“Alright, where to first?” Cait peered at the list of items and locations, “Wildwood Cemetery and Bedford station are right near each other, might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

Cait slipped the paper back in her pocket and headed north, traveling back the way she had just came.

February 7th, Night. Taffington Boathouse.

Cait hadn’t gotten far when it began to get dark. She was halfway between Covenant and Taffington but decided she’d rather go home then hang out at Covenant. Even though JJ had wiped out all the creeps from that place it still freaked her out.

So Cait returned to Taffington not even a day later to find that the settlement was still standing. She was relieved, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. What could possibly happen to this place that already hasn’t just because I’m gone?

“Brenner, point that rifle away from me before you accidently blow me brains out,” Brenner dropped the scope from his post and gave the all clear to the gate sentries. Slowly the gate creaked open for Cait to get through.

“Captain,” Brenner descended the post to meet her, “We weren’t expecting you back so soon. Is everything all right?” Brenner peered behind her looking for JJ.

“Everything’s fine, Brenner,” seeing him looking around, “JJ ain’t here. She’s gone on without me and I’m to meet up with her later.”

“Got it, Cap,” Cait looked around, not sure what she was expecting to find but glad to see that everything looked okay.

“Everything been okay since I left?” Cait added on quickly, “Not that I care or anything, eh?” Cait elbowed Brenner in the ribs.

“It’s been good, Cap. Nothing new to report,” Cait nodded, “Good, good,” Cait hesitated but didn’t say anything.

“Well, I’m gonna go up to me room then,” Cait cleared her throat awkwardly and Brenner gave her a nod.

“Yes, Cap’n. We’ll call if we need anything,” Cait walked off to the Boathouse and up the stairs to her room.

Cait stopped at the top of the stairs and just looked around her room with a sigh. It was a complete and utter disaster.

“Well, no use in unpacking,” Cait dropped her bags on the couch and started the slow process of cleaning up the large mess she had made.

That’s the nice thing about not having a home before, Cait thought as she cleaned, I never had to worry about cleaning up after myself. Cait threw things into random nooks and crannies and shoved things under her bed; afterwards she gave a satisfied nod and plunked down on her bed.

“Now what?”   
…

**_December_ **

“Cait, it’s beautiful,” JJ was in awe, her mouth hanging open as she strolled through the Convalescent home. Cait only grinned, happy enough just to watch JJ’s reaction.

“How did you ever find this place?” JJ swirled around and headed back to her.

“Luck of the Irish,” JJ flicked her off and she laughed before answering, “Alright, maybe it wasn’t the luck of the Irish but it was indeed luck,” Cait wandered into the building and JJ followed her, Cait telling her tale as they walked.

“I overheard a few of the regulars at the combat zone that they were making a trip out to some old person’s home up north. They had heard that it was filled up with all sorts of chems. So, knowing me, I decided to join up with them. But the stupid bastards should have known better,” Cait shook her head, laughing softly.

“I screwed them over and went off on my own to claim all the chems for myself. Took off on them in the middle of nowhere in the night. I got them drunk as hell and then took all their shit and left. Poor bastards never had a chance,” JJ smacked her arm but Cait only shrugged, “What, it wasn’t like they were good people. They deserved whatever happened to them after.”

JJ couldn’t argue with that so Cait continued.

“Well, continuing on,” they had strolled into an open room with lots of windows, like a day room of sorts. Skeletons filled the room, perched in wheelchairs, couches, and chairs. But Cait paid them no notice as she kept telling her story.

“I got here just in time for a bunch of synth robots to attack. Of course, in my drug addled mind, I had assumed it was for the chems. So I jumped into action and killed all the buggers off,” Cait led them out of the room and to the upstairs part of the building.

“The Mr. Handy’s were so thankful that I saved their damn lives that they even unlocked the chems for me. But more importantly they gave me free range access to this place whenever I like,” Cait shrugged, leading them through a series of brightly decorated rooms. JJ examined them all, studying the various decorations and personal items still here after all these years.

“So what you saved their asses and now you get your own private resort?” JJ rolled her eyes with a huff,

“What, jealous that you never get anything but gratitude from your heroic pursuits?” Cait replied teasingly.

“What can I say, being bad pays.”

JJ followed Cait into a room that was better preserved than the others. It looked almost untouched by the bombings, all the furniture upright and functional.

“You really are living the life of luxury, Caitty, you’ve even got a mattress still on its original wooden framing,” Cait smiled, knowing where this was going, “That I do, JJ. Wanna test it out for yourself, see how nice it is?” JJ gave her a devilish grin, “It’s like you read my mind.”  
…

_**February 8th, 4 A.M.** _

Cait jolted awake, not even sure when she had fallen asleep. A quick glance at the window was enough to tell her that it was almost dawn. With a sigh Cait turned back over and fell back asleep for a few more hours.   
…

**_February 8th, Morning._ **

“Alright, Brenner, I’m taking off again,” Cait was all packed up and ready to go. Brenner descended the sentry point with a nod and signaled to the guards to open the gate.

“Alright, Captain. Be careful out there,” Cait grinned, “Aw, you don’t have to worry about me, darling. I can take care of me self.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Brenner gave her a small smile.

“Besides, I’m just heading over to Bedford Station and then Wildwood Cemetery. I’ll stop back here in a day or so on my way to Diamond City.”

Well, eventually she’d be meeting JJ at Diamond City. But Cait had a more important objective beforehand, so important though she hadn’t dared to say it out loud. After getting the ingredients and putting together the antimicrobial and antibiotics Cait was supposed to go to Dark Hollows Pond to give the medicine to MacCready.

JJ would have done it herself but she was the only one who could get into Vault 81. Plus, JJ wasn’t sure that the antibiotics they’d make would be strong enough to help Mac. But, most likely, the ones made in Vault 81 would be.

Or at least that’s what JJ believed. Hopefully JJ would be able to get enough antibiotics for both Mac and the settlers at Abernathy. The gate groaned open before her and Cait just gave Brenner a slight nod before walking through. Let’s hope this works, Cait thought as the gate slammed shut behind her.

* * *

 

**Codsworth and MacCready**

_**February 8th, Near Midnight, Dark Hollows Pond** _

“Any word?” Mac pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan.

“I’m afraid not, sir. I picked nothing up on any of the radio chatter. Not even from Sanctuary,” Mac fell back into a slouch with a scowl.

“It’s only been a few days sir. I’m sure Miss JJ is perfectly fine. It would be more troubling if she was showing up on the radio chatter,” Codsworth threw the wooden logs he had brought in with him onto the fire.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Mac ran his hands threw his messy hair, “Maybe once I get my strength back-“ Codsworth whizzed over to his bedside to check on him.

“Mr. MacCready, what did I tell you?” Mac sighed, “I know, I know-“

“The antimicrobial only works to help prevent and reduce the symptoms of real infections. You still need real antibiotics if you hope to get better.”

“But Doc, I’m already feeling like my old self,” Codsworth ignored him and placed a metallic hand on his head.

“If by your old self you mean infected and dying, then yes. But if you mean functioning as a human being I would say no.”

Mac gave him a dirty look and wiggled out of his grasp. Codsworth had to remind himself that he was a robot and could not get headaches, even though he felt like he was getting one now.

“Sir, I know how badly you want to go after Miss JJ. But the antimicrobial is only helping your body prolong the infection until the real deal gets here. We just need to hope and pray that it’ll keep you alive long enough for miss JJ to return.”

“Codsworth, have I ever told you how much I admire your optimism?”

“Mock me all you want Mister MacCready but I speak the truth. You would only be brining yourself closer to death by attempting to follow Miss.”

“Perfect. Exactly what I was hoping for.”

“You humans and your sarcasm. I will never understand your need for it.”

“I know right?” Mac replied, “I’m quite the enigma,” Mac grabbed a box of Sugar Bombs off the end table and poured them straight into his mouth.

“That, sir, you definitely are.”

* * *

 

** Cait **

_**February 9th, 2 A.M. Tenpines Bluff** _

After going to both Wildwood Cemetery and Bedford Station Cait had stumbled into Tenpines Bluff exhausted only an hour or so ago. Right away she had gotten to work at the Chemistry station and created both the Antimicrobial and Antibiotics before passing the fuck out.

But now a siren’s wailing cut into Cait’s dreams and pulled her from unconsciousness.

“What the bloody hell-?” Cait blinked away her disorientation as she got up from a makeshift bed on the floor. She could hear screaming and gunfire over the drone of the siren and she realized that the noise that had woken her had been the defense alarm.

Every settlement had a defense alarm for the sole purpose of being able to quickly alert everyone that they were under attack. Cait swore and quietly began to put on her combat gear before stumbling over to the half crumbling wall to peer out.

Cait couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Sentries lay dead on the ground and the whole settlement was in chaos. All defense systems were down, bits of machine gun torrents lay in pieces all over. A small group of about five armed settlers were being surrounded by a group of unknown figures.

“Drop the weapons, NOW! Hands in the air!” The unknown invaders were everywhere, streaming all around the small settlement with bright lights flashing about.

“Lanterns?” No, Cait realized, Power armor. The figures swarming over the camp were members of the Brotherhood of Steel, the lights she had seen were the lights from their Power armor.

What the fuck is going on? Cait watched quietly as the last of the remaining settlers that lived there were rounded up like animals and pushed into the circle with the others.

Because Tenpines was one of JJ’s newer settlements it wasn’t that big. There were maybe at the most about eight settlers living there. But now Cait counted only about five. The others lay dead, sentries that had given their lives for these remaining people.

“Corporal, we’ve got them all!” One of the knights yelled to someone out of view. Cait realized then that only a few settlers had been awake when she had stumbled in and none of them knew who she was, not really. She preferred to travel under the radar, mainly in case of shit like this.

They have no idea that I’m here, Cait watched wide eyed as the crowd of knights suddenly cleared to make way for a figure walking out of the gloom that seemed to loom above everyone else.

“This is everyone?” the knight nodded and the man turned back to the crowd. The man stood with a silent intensity, staring critically at each and every settler before speaking;

“Where is she?” the settlers looked nervously between themselves.

“Where is who, um, sir?” one of the founding settlers asked.

“That’s Paladin to you, civilian, Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel,” Cait’s eyes widened, leaning closer forward to get a better look.

Yup, that was Danse alright. Cait had only met him once or twice but had never been in his presence for more than five minutes. JJ and him got along alright but if he was here now, Cait swallowed a lump in her throat, it couldn’t be good.

“And you know who I’m looking for; the Sole Survivor.”

And that is my queue to get the fuck out of here. But yet, Cait couldn’t leave, not without knowing for sure what Danse was up to. Besides a part of her knew that she couldn’t leave these settlers here if they were in danger, at least not if she didn’t have to.

“The Sole Survivor, sir?” Danse stopped the settler before he could continue, “Cut the bull crap. I know that the Sole Survivor is the General of the Minutemen. And everyone knows that almost all settlements are a part of or under the protection of the Minutemen. So, where is she?”

The settlers stood silent, no one daring to respond. Danse nodded to one of his men and the knight grabbed the man who had spoken and pulled him forward. He knocked the man to his knees and aimed the gun at his head. The other settlers cried out, but none went to move, not with the gun pulled on their friend.

“Speak,” the kneeling man was shaking but he held himself high and stared Danse in the eye as he answered;

“We don’t know, sir. She hasn’t stopped in here for quite some time and we don’t really have a way to personally contact her,” Danse swore and turned to his men, “Tear this place to the ground.”

Danse turned to the knight holding the crowd in place, “And keep an eye on them,” the knight nodded and stepped away from the kneeling man. A few settlers rushed to his side to help him up while the knight continued his silent vigil. Cait knew it was now or never.

Cait turned for her gun and her eyes fell upon the antibiotics and antimicrobial carefully packed and placed with her gear. The chances of her being able to walk out of this scenario alive with no Brotherhood trailing her to MacCready’s location… Cait didn’t have to do the math to know how unlikely that would be.

She knew the choice she would make and a part of her hated herself for it. But JJ came first, she was depending on Cait for this. Who knows if Mac would make it without these supplies? Cait needed to get a head start before the brotherhood picked up her trail. She was packed up and long gone by the time the brotherhood even realized she’d been there.   
…

_**2:30 A.M. Outpost Zimonja outskirts** _

Cait ran like the wind. She didn’t even bother being stealthy, honestly what was the damn point? The Brotherhood were everywhere. Vertibirds filled the skies, their engines sending all into hiding.

I have to get to Zimonja, Cait was wheezing but didn’t stop, need to alert Sanctuary and the Castle. Hopefully someone would be able to get to JJ and warn her. Cait reached the gates and stopped as the guards trained their guns on her.

Cait tried to catch her breath, needing to tell them who she was so she didn’t get shot. She gave herself a few seconds before croaking out her identification.

“I’m Codename: Captain, identification number 6457,” after a beat or so the gate slowly opened and Cait stumbled in.

“Sorry about that, we don’t get a lot of people up here,” a girl stood waiting for her, decked out in an eerily familiar outfit of combat armor over a vault jumpsuit. Her hair was cut short and buzzed on the sides with dark eye makeup brushed across her face. Cait was too exhausted to reply and just waved her off.

“Names Tina de Luca. I run this station with my twin brother Bobby,” Cait couldn’t care less but nodded politely before cutting her off.

“Listen I don’t mean to be brash but this aint exactly a social call,” Cait studied the skies above them before continuing, “You’ve got a working radio here, don’t ye?” Tina nodded.

“Yea, were one of the few places that does besides Sanctuary and the Castle. It’s why this whole settlement is so hush hush, we do a lot of Intel here for the Sole Survivor,” again Cait could care less but held her tongue.

“Alright, I’m going to need to make a call,” Tina frowned, not moving.

“Look, somethings happened. I don’t know what, but I was just at Tenpines Bluff and it got fucking attacked by the Brotherhood. I need to warn Sanctuary before it’s too late.

“Follow me,” Cait followed Tina up the steps of the old listening post to the radio. Cait took a seat before the radio before turning to Tina.

“Go wake up the few people you have here and warn them, even though almost no one knows this place exists. Just to be safe,” Tina nodded and left. Cait set herself up at the station and turned it on.

“Captain to Base Camp S, this is Captain, over?” Cait waited and tried another of the few select frequencies the Minutemen used.

“Captain to Base Camp S, do you copy?” feedback in the static, Cait paused, adjusting the equipment.

“Base Camp S, this is the Lone Ranger, we’re receiving you loud and clear Captain,” for once Cait was happy to hear the stupid bugger’s voice.

“And can I say personally it’s been way tooo long since I’ve had the pleasure of being in your company,” Cait smirked but didn’t let herself get distracted.

“Can’t say that I share the same sentiment,” Cait crooned but didn’t let herself get distracted and got straight to business, “But this ain’t the time for that discussion.”

“Is this about the Lieutenant? Have you found him?” Cait frowned, not having any idea what he meant about Preston, “No, sorry Ranger. There’s something even more urgent at hand.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense, doll. Shoot,” Cait rolled her eyes but continued.

“I was just at Settlement 8 and we were attacked by Enemy Faction S.O.B. You need to be on high alert, igniting chain of command Code level Meltdown Orange. Get in touch with Base Camp C, as depicted in the protocol,” Sturges swore and Cait could hear him barking orders in the background.

“Thanks for the heads-up Captain. We greatly appreciate it.”

“No problem. Now, what did you mean about Lieutenant?” Sturges swore again and yelled back something incomprehensible, “What? Lieutenant? He’s been M.I.A. for a few days now. Word in the Commonwealth is that he quit.”

“Why, have you seen him?” Cait replied, “No, sorry Ranger.”

“Well if you do can you kick his ass for me? Now you know how much I love talking with you Cap but I gotta go deal with all this shit now that Lieutenant’s gone. Ranger out.”

Cait turned off all the equipment and stood up just as Tina rushed into the room.

“Brotherhood of Steel spotted some ways west. On foot, heading this way,” Cait swore and followed Tina down to the sentry post.

“There,” Cait squinted into the darkness and after letting her eyes adjust for a few seconds could make out the figures Tina was pointing at.

“Fuck,” Cait turned to Tina, “Kill the lights.”

Tina motioned to who Cait assumed was Bobby and the whole station went dark.

“Should we engage?” Tina asked and Cait shook her head, “No, it’s me they want,” Cait sighed, knowing what she had to do. She grabbed Tina and pulled her off to the side.

“Tina, I need you to listen to me very carefully,” Tina nodded, “I need you to take this package to Dark Hollows Pond. I’m going to cause a distraction and lure these assholes away so that you won’t be followed there,” Cait pulled the small package out of her bag and handed it to Tina.

“What-” but Cait stopped her, “No, its better if you don’t know what’s in it. Just know that JJ trusted me with something even more valuable than her life to do this. But I can’t risk them following me. So you’re going to have to do this.”

“Think you can handle that?” Tina looked confused but nodded, face set, “I won’t let you or JJ down,” Cait grinned and slapped her on the arm, “I know ye won’t.”

“Now, let’s get ready to kick some Brotherhood of Steel ass.”   
…

_**2:50 A.M., Zimonja/Skylanes Outskirts** _

The plan was simple: lure the scouts back down south towards the Skylanes crash site while Tina traveled east up and around Dark Hollows Pond to the cabin. Tina seemed nervous but ready and that was all Cait needed.

So Cait left without even a goodbye. It hadn’t taken her long to close in on the scouts without them noticing. The scouts hadn’t seen her yet and she took the advantage to get a good look at them. Cait counted the number of scouts. Three knights all armed to the teeth and wearing power armor.

Fantastic, nothing I haven’t handled before, Cait smiled and pulled out a few plasma grenades she kept in case of emergencies. She aimed, pulled out the pin, and let it fly.

It landed right behind the knights and exploded in a blast of scorching heat and debris. The knights stumbled and turned in time to see Cait throw another grenade their way.

“Looking for me, boys?” Cait laughed and threw another before taking off. They took the bait and let Cait lead them farther away through the brush.

Cait didn’t dare stop to look back. She ducked under trees and jumped over logs, barely staying upright as she scaled down the rocky cliff sides. The scouts had reached the cliffs now and Cait sped up as gunfire flew past her.

Cait risked a glance behind her to see that they were following her down the cliffs. But their power armor wasn’t exactly built for agility so they were having a harder time than she was. Cait took the opportunity to throw another grenade behind her.

The knights jumped for cover as the grenade went off. But it didn’t stop any of them, their armor taking most of the blast. But what Cait wasn’t expecting was the plasmas effect on the very ground she was walking on.

The blast uprooted the loose terrain, kicking loose pits of earth that rolled down with increasing speeds towards her.

“Son of a bitch!” Cait ducked and rolled out of the way and tumbled with a shout. She rolled over the edge and fell, the landing knocking her breath from her.

Get up, Cait, Cait groaned and pulled herself slowly to her feet. Stars swam across her vision and her lungs were barely working but she couldn’t stop now. She’d been through worse and pulled through and she’d do the same now. The knights were gaining on her and she couldn’t let them catch her, not yet. She needed to get them farther from Tina and Zimonja.

Cait slid down the rest of the cliff and onto the main trail. She briefly considered veering left towards General Atomics Galleria but decided that killer robots mixed with the brotherhood wouldn’t exactly work in her favor. Onwards to the plane crash it is.

A crash behind her told her that the brotherhood had made it onto the trail and would soon be on her. But she could see the plane’s wings in front of her and pushed on. Bullets rang out but never hit her, she was too far away to hit.

The largest part of the wing was right in front of her. It sat dangling at a somewhat 90 degree angle and could only be reached from higher ground. Which is exactly why Cait chose this route. With a running start Cait ran and leaped onto the wing.

For a few seconds she was airborne with nothing underneath her until the wing quickly came towards her and she landed with a thud. The wing groaned and shifted but held and Cait cheered. She checked behind her to see the scouts run up and slide to a stop.

“Let’s see you make that in your tin suit, boys,” Cait got up and wiped the dirt off her with a grin. Suddenly a bright light lit up the wing, nearly blinding her. Cait squinted through her fingers up at the beam mounted on a Vertibird.

“Cait, this is Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood. I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want any trouble but I’m going to need to bring you in. Stand down and let’s handle this without anyone getting hurt. Understood?”

Danse spoke through the speaker on the Vertibird, no doubt staring right at her from beyond those damn lights. Cait held her hand up high for the Vertibird to see and flicked him off with a grin.

“Sorry, doll, I’m not one for doing things the easy way.”

Cait turned back just in time to see the first scout manage to make the jump. The wing shook haphazardly beneath her, creaking and groaning at such an influx of weight.

“Well shit,” Cait turned and started to run up the wing aisle. Cait grabbed onto the seats to help her keep her balance and propel her forward up the aisle. Cait wasn’t sure where she was going and she didn’t care. All she knew was that she had to make it to the top of this wing if she wanted to get out of here.

Cait was about halfway up the aisle when the wing shook again as another scout jumped on. The wing groaned and swung, the weight unbalancing the whole level and shifting it to the left.

Cait stumbled but caught herself on a seat and kept going. The first scout was gaining on her, using her same technique with the seats to catch up to her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Cait grabbed a desolate cart sitting in the aisle and threw it behind her. The thing skidded down the sharp incline and smashed into the third scout who had just landed on the wing. The third scout deflected the cart and managed to somehow keep its balance.

But none of that mattered for the wing had just hit its breaking point. Or better put, its tipping point. The floor fell out from under her as the wing began to swing like a pendulum. The plane was now 100% vertical. Cait held onto the closet aisle seat, gripping the back of the seat for dear life as she was now dangling weightlessly.

Cait craned her neck to get a good look below her. She turned just in time to see the second scout fall over the edge with the third scout was nowhere to be seen. The only one left was the first scout who was similarly dangling from an aisle seat.

Above her were only a few more seats and then the edge. Her plan had been to get to the further edge and jump to the next wing or cliff but she wasn’t sure how well that plan would work now. But there was nothing else to do and nowhere else to go but forward.

Cait pulled herself up with all her strength onto the back of the seat with a groan. She stood up and dug her heels into the arm rests before pulling herself over the seat bottom. The next seat hung just beyond her fingertips and stretching beyond humanly possible was able to grip onto it.

Cait psyched herself up and jumped, giving herself the boost of momentum to let her grab onto the next seat. Again she was hanging freely in the air and pulled herself up. She went through the same motions twice more before she found herself at the edge.

Cait climbed through the cockpit and knocked a dusty skeleton out of the way of the seat. From the two seats in the cockpit she hoisted herself out the broken glass window. There she stood, like a lone explorer standing atop the tallest mountain.

The vertibird swung around and washed its lights over her. The Vertibird doors slid open and a figure stood across from her. Danse.

“Cait, there’s nowhere for you to go.”

He’s right, Cait realized with a feeling of dread. Looking around her there was nowhere to go. The plane had moved so drastically that everything was out of reach. The only way to go was down.

“Tell JJ… Tell her that,” Cait clenched her hands into fist so he wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing how much she was shaking, “I did this all for her. And that I’m sorry.”

“No!” Danse screamed as Cait fell off the edge into the open air. Tears streamed down her face as the wind whipped her hair around her but she was not afraid. There is nothing to fear but fear itself, flashed across her mind, something that JJ often told her. Seemed fitting that JJ would be the last thing she saw before she kicked it.

Suddenly something heavy slammed into her and she opened her eyes with a start. She could feel hot metal on her skin as power armor embraced her. A hand wrapped around her neck and the other pulled her in close, its arms wrapping protectively around her.

“Hang on, I’ve got you, Cait,” Danse, Cait couldn’t even find the words to speak as she stared with disbelief into the power armors eyes.

Cait looked down just in time to see the ground reaching them with dizzying impact.

BOOM!

Danse landed on his feet with a sound that seemed to shake the very mountains surrounding them. It cracked through the air in a deafening wave of dirt and smoke that flew away from them in every direction, leaving them standing in the middle of a crater that could have been mistaken for a small lake.

The Power Armor had taken all of the impact, Danse had positioned Cait in such a way in his arms to protect her from major harm. Without his hand on her neck though Cait would have certainly broken her neck from the force or whiplash.

Danse staggered slightly as the smoke cleared and flipped his helmet open. His nose was bleeding but his eyes were only focused on making sure she was okay. He groaned and fell to his knees, putting her down gently.

“Danse!” Cait reached out for him, pulling herself up onto her knees and grabbing onto him. His eyes fluttered as he collapsed to the ground. Cait held him, wrenching his helmet off to cradle him in her lap as Vertibirds and knights surrounded them.


	7. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ reaches Diamond City at last. Reunited with Nick, they get into their usual shenanigans. A familiar face comes to the rescue with some devastating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait everyone!

** MacCready and Codsworth **

**_February 9th, 3:30 A.M., Dark Hollows Pond_ **

"Codsworth?" the bed squeaked under Mac as he rolled over with a start. Codsworth stood at the window, attention fixed on whatever was happening outside.

"Codsworth, what's going on?" now that he was awake Mac could hear the sounds of Vertibirds in the air and gunfire. Mac slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position with a wince and tried to peer around the robot out the window.

In the distance he could see the ruins of the Skylanes plane. Vertibirds surrounded the area, lighting it up with their beams. 

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing good, I would assume," Codsworth replied with a sigh.

"I fear we might find ourselves in a bit of trouble," and just then trouble whizzed by the very window Mac was still gazing out of.

"What was that?" Mac wheezed and grappled around for his rifle. 

"Oh dear," Codsworth put out the fire, leaving them in complete darkness. Just then the door swung up with a creak.

Mac aimed the rifle to the best of his ability though his arms were nowhere near strong enough and his hands were shaking. Codsworth stood in front of him like an armed guard, ready to protect him even at the cost of his life.

“Hello?” a female voice Mac didn’t recognize called out quietly, “JJ? It’s me Tina-”

The figure turned the corner into the two’s view. Before them stood a girl with a brown hair shaved in an undercut with punked out makeup and tattoos. She was dressed in a combo of vault gear and combat armor.

“Stop right there,” the girl halted, hands instantly in the air, “Identify yourself,” Codsworth asked sharply.

“My names Tina de Luca. Cait sent me here with a package for-” but she never got to finish as both Codsworth and Mac interrupted her.

“Cait?” they both replied, turning to each other with baffled expressions.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story,” the girl reached into her bag and pulled out a small parcel. She handed it to Codsworth gently before stepping back a safe distance.

“What is it?” Mac asked impatiently. He couldn’t see what was in it from this angle.

“Homemade antibiotics and antimicrobials,” Codsworth replied slowly, “But how?”

“Like I said it’s a long story,” Tina sighed and took a seat.

“Well, we got all night so why don’t you start telling us what the fuck is happening?” Tina scowled but obliged. Codsworth shot Mac a glance but he pointedly ignored it.

“Around 2:30 A.M. a girl named Cait came through my settlement. She had trouble following her and gave me a parcel and some instructions and sent me on my way here.”

Trouble? Mac and Codsworth exchanged an uneasy look.

“She told me that she was on a highly important job for JJ that couldn’t be compromised. So she-” Tina’s voice cracked, “She made a distraction so that I could get the package here.”

_JJ, JJ was okay,_ Mac felt a tension that had been building steadily in his gut since JJ had left start to loosen. He needed to know more, needed to know for sure-

“Who? Who was after her?” Tina nodded towards the window at the bright lights in the distance.

“The Brotherhood of Steel,” Mac swore and Codsworth let out a small, “Oh dear.”

“So Skylanes?” Mac asked and Tina nodded, “She led them there before-”

“Before what?” Mac was clenching his gun so hard he thought he might break it. Cait meant everything to JJ, to him as well.

He had always liked Cait the best out of JJ’s friends and the two of them had gotten along well. The three of them had gone on countless jobs together, she’d saved his ass more times than he could count.

“I’m sorry… but they took her. Cait’s been captured.”

Mac thought his head was going to explode. So much was running across his mind that it took him a few seconds even to put words together.

“How- Why? Why were they even after her?”

“I’m not sure. Before she left Cait told me that the settlement she was at had been attacked by the Brotherhood. That they were looking for JJ,” Mac didn’t respond, letting Codsworth who had been strangely silent this whole time continue to interrogate her.

Mac felt like his lungs were collapsing, that he couldn’t get enough air. They were looking for JJ and they were going to find her, it was just a matter of time. He prayed to anyone, anything listening that JJ was far away, close to Diamond City where she would be safe from all this.

Suddenly Tina broke away from Codsworth and stood up hastily, pulling Mac out of his own thoughts.

“Look, I’m real sorry about Cait. But if the settlements really are in danger than I need to get back to mine,” Tina looked at the two of them before continuing, “I owe JJ my life. And my brother’s. I’ll take this to my grave before telling those Brotherhood dicks that you’re here.”

Codsworth looked to MacCready with a look that said, “Are we really going to trust this stranger and let her go?”

Every instinct told him not to but he nodded and Codsworth relaxed and led Tina out the door. He rubbed his face, knowing that this good deed was going to come back and bite him in the ass. But he knew it was what JJ would have done and that was all he could hope for.

…

Codsworth came back in with a heavy sigh. He turned and picked back up the antibiotics that Tina had brought them in order to get a better look.

“What the hell are we going to do Codsworth?” Mac stared emptily at the ring on his hand.

“I don’t know, sir. There’s not much that we can do. We can’t afford to move you anywhere and we can’t afford to stay,” Mac cursed himself for the millionth time for getting them all into this mess.

If he hadn’t managed to get shot… he’d be with JJ right now. Cait would be safe out of harm’s way, not captured by those dumb Buffout addicted jocks.

“If it makes you feel any better sir I think that Miss Cait’s objective was successful. Look-” out the window Mac could see the Vertibirds slowly departing. Soon the Brotherhood will have completely vacated the place.

“If she hadn’t done what she did they would have probably found us. And the only person Miss JJ cares about more than Cait would be young master Shaun and you.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Mac closed his eyes, his whole body throbbing. His stiches ached and screamed every time he moved a single muscle. The discomfort must have been apparent on his face;

“Here sir, let’s get these antibiotics going in your system. I have a feeling you’re going to need them,” Codsworth brought over some fresh water for his antibiotics.

_How young these humans look yet so old at the same time,_ Codsworth mused while Mister MacCready let him tend to him. _They go through so much, why, they’re more of a scientific miracle than I am._

“You ought to rest now, Mister MacCready sir. You’re going to need your strength,” Mac grumbled out a response and slowly lowered himself back down onto the bed.

“Whatever you say, boss. Goodnight.”

Codsworth tended to the room while MacCready slowly fell back to sleep. Only then did he stop his chores. _Oh, JJ,_ Codsworth sighed and examined the supplies Tina had brought, _Please get here soon. I don’t know if we’re going to make it._

MacCready mumbled dreamily in his sleep as Codsworth steadily stood watch.

** JJ and Nick **

**_February 9 th, Noon. Diamond City._ **

Diamond city hadn’t changed a bit. JJ walked in through the gate with a nod to the guard on duty and strolled out into the open stadium.

_Home sweet home_ , JJ took off her power armor helmet with a smile. The green jewel lived up to its name. The air smelled rich with food and tangy radiation, the sounds of the city bustling like music to her ears.

JJ walked down into the city with a gait in her step, there was just something about this place that always brought something out in her. Diamond City might have a lot of issues but at least it was alive.

It was so quiet out in the Commonwealth, JJ missed the sound of people going about their everyday lives. The sound of cars and laughter, dogs and children laughing, the smell of coffee and the sound of Shaun’s laughter at breakfast-

JJ smiled at the memory, for once the thought of Shaun and Nate did not tear her apart inside. People always say when tragedy strikes that the ones left remaining need to learn to move on. In reality there is no “moving on”.

The memories of your loved ones fade from brutal cuts to small slivers on your heart. But those cuts just grow to make your heart stronger. Or at least that’s what JJ always liked to believe.

JJ strolled into the market with a decision on her mind. Stop in at Home Plate first or go straight to Nick’s? Her stomach rumbled and her body ached; _guess home plate it is_.

JJ said hello to the regulars, stopping to make small talk here and there. A few people gawked at her, they always did. She just smiled and continued on her way. She left her power armor hanging in its stand and headed inside Home Plate.

Her house was just as she left it. Off to the right in the main room sat a table with a few chairs. In the center sat a couch with a coffee table, a radio, and a magazine rack. Further down to the left sat the workbench with her bobble head stand, safe, and file cabinet.

_Alright, housekeeping first_. JJ added a few new bobbleheads to her stand, placed out some new magazines she had picked up, and placed some new scraps of paper and holotapes in her file cabinet.

JJ added some more caps to her safe and placed some leftover food and drinks in her fridge. Finally she added some more building supplies to her workbench before heading upstairs. 

Upstairs were her more personal belongings. A first aid box full of extra supplies, her bed, and her dresser.

On top of her dresser sat a few of her belongings: An old picture she had managed to find in her house in Sanctuary of her, Shaun, and Nate; A Polaroid picture of her and Cait; a half chewed teddy bear toy of Dogmeat’s.

Cait smiled and added a new memento to her collection. A book return prize token from the Boston Public Library that she had kept from her latest expedition with Hancock. JJ had to suppress a yawn as she looked at her bed.

Hmm, maybe a quick nap won’t hurt. JJ stripped out of her dirty clothes and threw them in the wash tub. She slid on a “clean” bra and thong before pulling on some old raggedy shirt of Mac’s and falling into bed. JJ set her Pipboy alarm for 45 minutes and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

…

With a groan JJ got up at her alarm. Sluggishly she pulled on a cleaner Vault 111 jumpsuit, strapped on her combat armor, and went out the door. Time to visit the Nick Valentine detective agency. JJ made her way absentmindly to Nick’s office, her mind still fuzzy with sleep.

JJ opened the door to Nick’s office and walked in with a smirk on her face. Nick’s back was to her, he was fumbling around with some old files behind the desk. Dogmeat slept soundly on the floor but woke up at the sound of her footsteps.

“Look, for the last time Myra, I’m not helping you-” Nick finally turned around and stopped midsentence. A bright smile broke out across his face and Dogmeat barked excitedly as the two rushed together. They hugged each other tight, both laughing and talking over each other excitedly.

“Look at this, my partner in crime, in the flesh!” Nick drew back to get a good look at her. He caressed her face gently, making sure she was alright.

“You look good, kid. Tired, but nothing a little sleep can’t fix,” JJ smiled and held his hand, “You don’t look so bad yourself, Valentine. Nothing a nice tune up at my workbench won’t fix.”

“Ahh, there’s that quick wit I’ve been missing,” JJ smirked and bent down to pet Dogmeat who was dancing around her feet.

“And here’s my favorite companion,” JJ ruffled his fur with a laugh as he licked her face excitedly. She kissed his face and fur, hugging him tight. JJ stood up and pulled out a fresh teddy bear from her pack and gave it to him. Dogmeat barked excitedly and ran over with it to his bed.

“We’ve missed you, ya know,” JJ touched his arm, “I know. I’ve missed you guys a lot too,” Nick smiled and the two of them walked over to their usual spot in his office. They sat across the desk from each other just like old times.

“It feels good to be back. Feels like I’ve been gone long,” Nick shrugged, “Eh, I barely noticed,” JJ gave him a nasty look and he laughed.

“What, I’m just messing with you, kid. Of course I’ve noticed. We all have. I’m glad you’re here,” Nick squinted at her, giving her a full look over, “Though I have a feeling this isn’t just a social visit.”

JJ smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “You know me too well Nick. You’ve always been able to see right through me.”

“Eh, it comes with the job description. Now spill, what’s going on?” JJ sighed, dreading having to tell what happened though she wasn’t sure why. Maybe it’s because she always knew that Nick secretly disliked MacCready.

“Look, JJ, I know I always give you a hard time,” Nick spoke softly, pulling JJ from her own addled thoughts, “But you can talk to me about anything. No matter what I’m here for you all the way to the end.”

How is it that everyone somehow knew that she was fucking MacCready? Was there some kind of secret newsletter going around that they had fucked at Dark Hollows Pond? JJ felt a blush spreading from her ears all the way across her cheeks and down her neck.

“Stop giving me that look Valentine,” Nick raised his eyebrows innocently, “I have no idea what you could possibly mean.”

“Yeah and I’m the head of the Institute,” JJ rolled her eyes but Nick only smirked and waited patiently for her to continue.

“Fine,” JJ sighed, “Where should I start?”

“From the beginning of course,” JJ took in a deep breath and began to tell her story.

…

Nick let out a whistle, “That’s quite the mess you’ve gotten yourself into, JJ.”

“Believe me, I know.”

“So,” Nick smiled at her sympathetically, “How do I play into this?” JJ sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“I want you with me when I break into the Colonial Taphouse,” Nick started to protest but she cut him off, “Come on, Valentine! The guys a ghost, his place is empty. Besides he’s most likely a fucking informant for the Institute.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll do it. But I’m not happy about it,” JJ grinned, “Whatever you say, Valentine. As long as you’re there I’m happy.”

Nick opened his mouth to reply but never got a chance, as just then Ellie ran into the room.

“Nick, turn on the radio-” Ellie stopped upon seeing JJ.

“JJ, thank god you’re here,” JJ got up and was quickly embraced by Ellie before she ran to Nick’s side.

“Jesus, Ellie, where’s the fire?” Ellie reached around him and flipped on the radio sitting on Nick’s desk.

“You’re going to want to hear this,” static crackled hesitantly before Travis’s voice came through.

“We’re getting reports from all over the Commonwealth that settlements are being raided,” Travis paused, voice cracking, “and being taken over by the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Information is scarce at this point but what is known is that all the raided settlements have one thing in common,” JJ leaned in closer, begging Travis not to say what she knew must be coming next, “They’re all under the protection of the Sole Survivor.”

JJ sprung up from the desk, her chair screeching underneath her and falling from the force. Dogmeat sprung up with a bark, anxiously moving to his master’s side.

“JJ-” Nick got up and reached out towards her as she swayed on her feet.

Acid burned in her stomach, traveling up her throat. The floor felt like it was rolling underneath her feet and she was the lone buoy on a stormy sea. She felt like she was either going to pass out or barf.

_Nope, definitely going to pass out_ , was the last thing JJ thought before she fell to the floor.

…

**_1:30 P.M._ **

JJ was lying on a cot, a fan overhead whirring quietly as it circulated warm air throughout the room. Her head was throbbing painfully, a cold sweat had broken out over her body while she was unconscious

Dogmeat was squished in next to her and raised his head at her movement. He gave her a wet kiss and she pet him lovingly. Downstairs she could hear voices, Ellie and Nick, arguing.

JJ pulled herself up at the risk of barfing up everything she had even eaten. JJ stumbled over the wall, letting it guide her towards the stairs. There was no way in hell she would be able to make it down the stairs without breaking her neck, _eavesdropping it is then._

“She’s never going to go for that Ellie and you know it. Not with everything that’s at stake-”

“No, there’s nothing we can do-” JJ leaned forward a little too much and the floorboards creaked underneath her. JJ swore as their conversation abruptly halted.

“JJ, you awake up there?” JJ hissed through her teeth but replied sweetly.

“Yeah, sorry, I just woke up and was about to head down there,” Nick moved into view from the bottom of the stares and gave her a knowing look.

“No, don’t strain yourself I’ll come up to you,” JJ nodded and retreated back to her bed with as much dignity as she could muster while barely being able to walk.  She pushed Dogmeat over and curled up beside him.

Nick climbed up the stairs and into the room, pulling a chair up to the bed he sat down slowly. JJ didn’t say anything, petting Dogmeat, knowing that those yellow orbs were staring right at her.

“JJ-”

“Don’t,” was all she said, still refusing to look at him.

The emotions she had fought so hard to get control over, the ones she spent so long fucked up on chems and booze to numb, were pushing at the barriers, trying to get through. _What is wrong with me,_ she blinked away tears rapidly.

“Alright,” Nick replied softly. He scooted his chair closer to the bed and she reached out for his hand automatically.

“How long was I out?” Nick shrugged, “not long. Maybe ten minutes or so.”

“Sorry about passing out on your floor. Ellie’s probably freaked out,” JJ sighed, touching her head gently.

“Eh, she’ll manage. She’s definitely seen worse,” they smiled at each other and JJ looked around the room curiously. It was simply furnished but it felt like Nick. Though he didn’t really have a need to sleep so the room was more Ellie’s than his.

“Did Travis say anything else?” JJ asked, not sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

“No,” JJ nodded, relief washing over her.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Nick asked her.

“The Brotherhood’s looking for me,” Nick nodded, “I was thinking the exact same thing. What other motive would they have to attack those settlements?”

“But why?” JJ scoured her brain but nothing came to mind, there nothing that she’d done recently that could have brought the wrath of the Brotherhood down on her.

“Well, ain’t that the million dollar question,” JJ didn’t respond, caught up in her thoughts. Suddenly, she turned to Nick, eyes intense.

“Do you have a radio transmitter and receiver here?”

“Of course. Why?” JJ stood up, “I should try to get in touch with the Castle. If anyone would know anything it would be them.”

“Good idea. The radio’s this way,” JJ followed him on shaky footing downstairs, Dogmeat trailing behind her. Ellie was nowhere to be seen, most likely out running errands for Nick.

“This way,” Nick led her over to his desk and gestured for her to have a seat. Nick opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out the radio and set it down on the desk.

“Here she is, good as new,” JJ smirked, helping him set it up, “She doesn’t look a day over 200, though I’m afraid I can’t same the same for you, Valentine.”

“Ouch, you’re breaking my heart kid,” Nick flipped a switch and the radio buzzed to life.

“Now if I can just get the frequency,” JJ turned the dials and switches, adjusting it to the station. But there was nothing, just crackling noise where the broadcast music should be.

JJ frowned, double checking that she had set the settings correctly.

“Are you sure that’s the right station?” Nick asked and she nodded, “I’m positive.”

Dogmeat cocked his head and whimpered. JJ sat there numbly, staring at the radio like she was ordering it to work, for Castle to answer. But the radio stayed dead.

Without saying a word JJ got up from the table and quickly headed upstairs.

“JJ-” Nick and Dogmeat followed her upstairs and then through a latch that led onto the roof.

Dogmeat waited at the bottom of the ladder as Nick popped his head out. JJ was standing stoically, staring off into the distance.

“JJ, you shouldn’t be up here, what with the Brotherhood out to get you and all-” but Nick stopped midword when he saw what JJ was staring at.

The Castle, which one could see from their vantage point, was a mixture of smoke and fire.

“Oh my god-” Nick felt his jaw drop and he pulled himself up all the way to get a better look. He moved to JJ’s side like he was in a trance, his eyes entirely focused on the destruction.

“It’s… it’s gone. Jesus, JJ-” Nick turned to her but her face portrayed no emotion. Her eyes though, told a different story, stormy enough to make even the toughest sailor beg for the shore.

Nick put his hand out on her arm gently and she turned to him with a blink like she was just noticing his presence. Such pain and grief flashed across them, but only for the briefest of seconds before it was gone once again.

“Tell me it’s going to be okay,” Nick held her hand gently, “Of course it will be, JJ. We’ll figure this out, we’ll regroup and rebuild,” JJ nodded and they headed back inside.

Dogmeat waited loyally for their return and granted them both with extra kisses. JJ slumped back down on the bed, head in her hands.

“We need to check for any survivors, salvage any usable supplies,” JJ muffled from under the pillow she had just pulled over her head.

JJ looked so much like an angsty teenager then that Nick couldn’t help but smile. If only her biggest problems were here parents getting on her case and high school.

“I’ll send word out to Piper. I’m sure she’s already got the scoop on everything,” Nick replied.

“Perfect. We’ll see which Minutemen are left standing and put those in charge of the remaining civilians.”

“Sounds good to me, kid. But you should probably wait a few days before heading out to any of the settlements yourself. That’s exactly what they’re hoping you’ll do.”

“I know, I know,” JJ sighed peeking her head out from under the pillow, “We’ll lay low for the rest of the day and then tonight break into the Colonial Taphouse.”

Nick nodded and stood up, “Works for me, partner. I think I’m going to go recharge my batteries until then. Do you need anything? Food, water, medicine?” JJ shook her head even though her stomach was growling ravenously.

“I’m alright. I’ve got food in my bag but thanks, Nick,” Nick smiled and headed down the stairs, “Not a problem, kid. I’ll just be down here if you need me.”

JJ sat up with a groan and walked over to her bag. She pulled out some food, giving more than enough scraps to Dogmeat as she ate. Soon her never ceasing appetite was satisfied and she lay back down drowsily. Sleep was knocking against her eyelids and she happily gave in.

**_2:00 A.M._ **

**_The Colonial Taphouse_ **

“Jesus, Nick, are you trying to get us caught?” JJ was peering over his shoulder impatiently as he tried to pick the lock.

“It’s kind of hard to concentrate with you breathing down my neck, doll,” Nick gave her a dirty look and she took a step back.

“Sorry,” JJ wrapped her arms around herself, looking around in hopes of distracting herself.

Night had fallen on Diamond City and with it came the news of more settlements devastated by the Brotherhood of Steel. The reports just left her with more questions than answers and a feeling of dread. She needed to get back to Mac now more than ever, but what was she to do when all these people were counting on her?

“Got it,” JJ slapped Nick’s shoulder, “Nice! I knew there was reason I kept you around,” JJ pushed the door open and the two of them walked inside the empty bar.

Nick closed the door behind them and they were thrust into darkness. Quickly, JJ flicked on her flashlight, illuminating the room in a nuclear green.

“Spooky, isn’t it?” JJ whispered to Nick, eying the abandoned bar.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen the bar empty at this time of night before,” JJ smacked him and he grinned, “What, something wrong with having a little bit of humor?”

JJ scoffed, “Save your humor for after we get ourselves out of this mess.”

JJ headed towards the back of the bar with Nick on her tail.

“Spread out, look for anything out of the ordinary or anywhere that could be hiding what we need.”

Nick nodded and the two split up to snoop around the bar. They hadn’t been searching for more than ten minutes when JJ called him over excitedly,

“Nick, I think I found something!” JJ stood up and waved him over just as the door to the bar began to open.

“Shit, get down!” JJ grabbed Nick and pulled him down beside her. Quickly JJ turned the light off on her Pipboy.

The door opened slowly, letting in a small amount of light from the sleeping city.

“Hello?” a female voice echoed through the empty bar. JJ frowned, unfamiliar with the voice.

“Who is she?” she mouthed to Nick. Nick cocked his head, concentrating.

“Hello?” the woman called out again, and this time Nick’s eyes lit up with recognition.

“Cooke’s daughter, Colette,” Nick mouthed back, his expression grim.

“Fuck,” was her only response. They were completely and utterly screwed.

“Is anyone in here?” Colette entered the bar and flicked on the overhead lights. The lights hummed before slowly turning on.

JJ could hear the floorboards under Colette’s feet squeak as she walked closer and closer to where they were hiding behind the bar. JJ was ready to give herself up when suddenly Colette stopped, turning back towards the door at the sounds of a commotion.

“Aw, screw you too, you fucking prick-” a female voice yelled, their words slurred and intoxicated. Next came a series of thumps that could only indicate a brawl, or unbeknown to them, a drunken tumble.

“What the-?” Colette hurried towards the door. Nick looked to JJ but she only shrugged, having no idea what was happening. JJ peeked out around the bar cautiously.

JJ could see Colette standing outside the bar, lit up by the lights from within. She was kneeling over a figure crumpled up on the ground.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Colette asked and the figure jerked up like she hadn’t realized that Colette was there. JJ’s eyes widened as the figure came into view, a smile breaking out across her face.

“Who is it?” Nick mouthed to her.

“Piper,” JJ mouthed back quickly before turning back to the scene before them.

“What the-? Who the fuck are you, get off me-” Piper struggled and tried to push Colette away, her movements sluggish.

“Easy, easy there. It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you,” Piper slightly relaxed at that, looking up at Colette suspiciously.

“You seemed like you needed some help and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you alright? Did someone attack you?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle sweetheart,” Piper replied with a grin. She looked Colette up and down slowly like she was just realizing who she was talking to.

“But I appreciate the sentiment, especially coming from someone as beautiful as you,” Piper leaned in closer to Colette, their eyes meeting.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Sorry, that’s really cheesy, isn’t it?” Piper giggled, pulling herself up onto her knees and daringly tried to stand.

“No, I think it’s sweet. Careful, now,” Colette grabbed Piper’s arm to help steady her. Piper stumbled slightly and leaned into Colette with a moan.

“Ugh,” Piper’s smile twisted into a grimace, “I think I’m going to be sick,” Piper started to slump against Colette, her body sagging like she was losing consciousness.

“Here, I live right nearby, in my dad’s old place. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and give you a place to crash?” Piper nodded, quickly meeting JJ’s gaze over Colette’s shoulder and giving her a sly wink.

JJ rolled her eyes back at her and pulled herself back behind the bar.

“Here, let me just get the lights,” Colette flicked the lights off and shut the door behind her.

“Alright, lead the way, doll,” JJ could hear Piper slur through the door as the two of them slowly made their way to Henry’s house.

Nick and JJ sat in silence for a few minutes until the sound of the Piper’s “drunkenness” was out of range.

“Well, you have to hand it to her, she sure does know how to make an entrance,” Nick whispered.

“She’s never going to let us live this down, is she?”

“I have a feeling she’s going to be telling the story of how she saved our sorry asses for a long time,” JJ groaned and stood up, helping Nick to his feet.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Nick nodded to the object curled in her palm.

“I think so,” JJ opened her hand to reveal a holotape.

“A holotape? What makes you so certain this is what we’re looking for?”

“This,” JJ flipped it over to reveal a symbol on the back, “It’s the abbreviated logo that the Commonwealth Institute of Technology used back before the war.”

“What are the odds that it’s just a coincidence?” Nick shook his head, “It’s like I always tell you, kid, in this line of work there’s no such thing as coincidences.”

“Then let’s get out of here before Colette wises up to the fact that Piper’s just good at pretending to be drunk,” the two of the headed for the door, and deeming it safe, took off in the night back towards Valentine’s detective agency.

**_February 10 th, Valentine Detective Agency, 7 A.M._ **

Dogmeat was stirring against her, waking her up from what felt like a deeply needed slumber. She creaked her eyes open, not even surprised to see Piper lounging casually in the chair in front of her.

“Behold, she awakens from her slumber!” Piper took a chomp out of a half-eaten apple.

“Is that my apple?” JJ squinted at her and Piper only shrugged. JJ only rolled her eyes before stumbling downstairs into the main room with Piper and Dogmeat right behind her.

“I need coffee,” JJ mumbled.

“Over on the counter, I already got a pot going for you,” Nick replied as he walked in the door carrying noodle bowls.

“Nick, you’re a literal angel,” JJ poured herself a cup and took a noodle bowl from Nick with a smile.

“Aw, don’t make me blush,” Nick patted her arm and took his usual seat behind his desk.

“Don’t make me barf,” Piper scrunched her nose at them and grabbed the other noodle bowl from Nick, “Thanks, though,” Piper replied sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it, Piper. You really got us out of a sticky situation last night,” Dogmeat looked longingly at Nick with a whimper.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget you boy,” Nick pulled out a chunk of meat from his coat pocket and tossed it to Dogmeat. He let out a happy bark and plopped down on his bed.

“Yeah, you two asses really need to up your breaking and entering game. You’re just lucky that Ellie had told me where to find you guys.”

“I’ll add it to my list of things I need to thank Ellie for,” JJ nodded in agreement before turning to Piper.

“How’d it go with Colette last night? Did you end up sleeping on the couch or?” Piper shrugged, trying to hide her smile, “I prefer to plead no comment.”

“You know it’s juicy if Piper’s pleading the fifth, JJ” Nick replied and Piper choked on her noodles.

“Yeah, it must have been quite the story. Something we can expect to see in your next paper?” JJ set her bowl down and motioned in front of her, “I can see the headlines now! Cooke quenches more than just Piper’s thirst, more on this story on page six,” Piper face turned bright red, which only seemed to fuel Nick and JJ’s laughter.

“I wouldn’t be talking if I was you, JJ, Nick told me all about your little endeavor with MacCready,” JJ slapped Nick’s arm, mouth agape.

“Nick Valentine, you gossipy old crow!” Nick held up his hands up defensively, “JJ, I swear I didn’t say anything to her,” they glanced over to find a smug expression on Piper’s face.

“Well, I guess you didn’t have to,” JJ realized she had fallen for the most basic trap in the book.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone,” Piper held her hands up, just processing what JJ was saying, “You and MacCready, bumping uglies?” JJ groaned and held her head in her hands.

“What, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” Piper replied defensively, “I just have one question for you, JJ,” JJ peeked out at her between her fingers.

“Is it really the nine inch monster everyone makes it out to be?” Nick almost spit out his coffee and JJ jumped up to knock that smirk right off Piper’s face.  Dogmeat jumped up with a bark as Piper popped out of her chair. The two of them danced around the room, Piper too quick for JJ to catch.

“Ladies, ladies, contain yourselves,” Nick broke the two of them up, “You two are making my circuits malfunction, besides don’t we have more pressing matters to attend to?” JJ and Piper sheepishly took their seats, both trying hard to suppress their laughter. Nick motioned to Piper to go first.

“Okay, well,” Piper sighed, her smile dimming, “I went out to the Castle.”

JJ stared down at her hands, smile instantly dimming. She could see her hands shaking and she tried to steady them so the others couldn’t see.

“It’s bad, JJ. Real bad,” Piper was staring at her but she couldn’t bring herself to meet her gaze.

“Almost everyone is dead. The place looks like it got hit by a nuclear bomb. Because they attacked right in the middle of the day almost everyone was in the courtyard when it happened,” JJ could feel bile rising up her throat but she held it back, digging her nails into her palms.

“The guards saw the Vertibirds coming and were able to raise the alarm so a few people were able to take cover. Most of them didn’t make it though, they were crushed under the Castle’s collapse,” Piper’s voice broke and she cleared her throat a few times.

“And the survivors?” Nick asked her.

“Taken prisoner by the Brotherhood of Steel. They’ve got the whole place on lockdown,” Nick swore, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Those bastards,” Nick murmured, “How did you manage to find out all of this?”

“I got lucky. I stumbled across a settler who had escaped in the frenzy. They were badly hurt, but they managed to tell me before they…” Nick hugged Piper, holding on to her tight. It was brief, Piper pulled away almost instantly.

“Thanks, Nick,” she looked down, embarrassed, “but I’m okay. I’ve seen a lot of death in my life, I can handle it.”

“Just because you can handle it doesn’t mean that you have to alone,” Nick gave her a knowing smile and she patted his hand gently, “Thank you, Nick.”

The whole time JJ had sat silent, not looking up from the ground. But she looked up when Piper addressed her again.

“JJ, there’s more,” JJ felt her stomach seize at Piper’s words. Piper must have seen the look on her face because she hurriedly reassured her, “MacCready’s fine, don’t worry I haven’t heard anything about him.”

JJ nodded, relieved, and hated herself for it. Her people were dead and all she worried about was her boyfriend. She was starting to understand why superheroes had secret identities, how else would you be able to go out and do good when you knew it put your loved ones at risk?

“After the settler… had passed, I went in closer to get a look at everything. JJ, Danse was there,” JJ leaned forward, eyes wide.

“Danse?” Piper shrugged, “I don’t know, JJ. From what I saw and heard though it looked like he’s calling the shots. He got dropped off in a Vertibird after everything was over and done with.”

“It gets worse, JJ. He had…” Piper looked to Nick and back to JJ nervously, like she didn’t know how to say what she was going to say next.

“He had Cait with him,” JJ reacted like she’d been sucker punched in the stomach. Out of all the things Piper could have told her this was undoubtedly one of the worst.

JJ couldn’t speak, couldn’t even form the words that needed to come out. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth all that would pour out would be a jumbled mess of emotion. JJ looked to Nick and he nodded, turning to Piper.

“Was she okay? Was she hurt?” Piper nodded, “She looked a little worse for wear, but nothing too serious, like she had been in a rough fight but otherwise looked fine.”

Piper closed her eyes, like she was trying to erase the image of what she had to say next from her mind.

“Danse had her gagged and cuffed. Five guards had her at gunpoint kneeling on the ground while he checked out the site. She had one of those… collars that slavers put on their slaves,” Nick’s face seemed to ashen, a mixture of shock and horror.

A slaver collar, JJ thought she was going to be sick. All the details Cait had ever given JJ about her past, a slave collar…

JJ got up and headed over to her things. Quickly she began to put on her combat armor, eyes fixed on her gear. There wasn’t a single moment to waste, a moment to doubt or dawdle.

“I have to go get her, I have to get Cait,” Piper stood up but Nick stopped her, going to JJ’s side instead.

“JJ, think this through. This is exactly what they want to happen. Danse knew if he had her that you would come for her. It’s a trap,” JJ met his gaze, eyes fierce.

“Of course it’s a trap, Nick! But what else am I supposed to do? Let them keep her, do gods know what to her?”

“Danse won’t hurt her, you know he won’t,” but JJ shrugged him off, “Do I though, Nick? I thought I did, at least until I found out that he’s the one doing all of this!”

“Piper, were they still at the Castle when you left?” Piper looked up at her name, “Yeah, it looked like they were going to be there for a while,” Piper replied nervously, seeing what JJ was thinking.

“But Nick’s right, JJ. This is exactly what those bastards want,” Nick nodded in agreement, “I know this is hard, JJ. But we have to think bigger picture here. Those settlers need you, both captured and uncaptured. You’re the only one who can get the antibiotics they need.”

“Not all the settlements have been captured,” Piper dug around in her pocket before pulling out a crumpled map, “Only a random few have been taken. Besides the Castle not many other large ones have been taken,” JJ took the map from Piper and examined it thoroughly.

A few red circles dotted the map. The Castle was circled, along with Tenpines, Covenant, Starlight Drive In, Taffington Boathouse…

“Taffington, that’s where Cait’s usually stationed,” JJ thought of Brenner, Cait’s second in command who she had known since forever. Of Ping, his newest protégé and all the other brave Minutemen and settlers who lived there.

“Yeah,” Piper replied, “From what I’ve picked up through the usual channels Taffington was the first place to be hit.”

JJ blinked, thinking, “But why? Sure it’s a medium sized settlement but what made it the first and obviously most important target?”

“I think they were purposefully looking for Cait, JJ,” Nick and JJ exchanged confused glances, “Hear me out, okay?” JJ nodded and the three of them sat back down.

“Okay, we know that Danse is looking for you. And besides MacCready, everyone knows that your other closet companion in Cait,” Piper looked awkwardly at Dogmeat and Nick, “No offense, you two.”

Nick shrugged, “None taken. I hold Cait in very high esteem, I would be offended to be held above her,” Dogmeat wagged his tail in agreement.

“So what if Danse attacked Taffington with the purpose of capturing Cait? It would make sense, look at the map,” Piper scooted in close to JJ so she could see the map.

“Besides the Castle, the only other settlements attacked were the ones right around Taffington. Cait must not have been at Taffington when they attacked so they spread out to the nearby settlements in hopes of finding her.”

“Okay,” JJ nodded, following along and agreeing with what Piper was saying, “So what, they took Cait in hopes of capturing me?” JJ scrunched her face up in confusion.

“They probably couldn’t find you, JJ,” Nick replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He had been quiet this whole time, thinking deeply.

“During this time you were probably already on your way here. They probably couldn’t find you because you were in Goodneighbor, which is essentially a dark spot on their radar. Everyone there is basically in cahoots with the Railroad, no one’s going to be snitching to the Brotherhood.”

Piper nodded, “Exactly. Danse probably planned on taking you directly, couldn’t find you and did the next best thing.”

“Fuck,” JJ handed the map over to Nick so he could get a better look. A headache was beginning to form right behind her eyes.

“So this all comes back to me, but why?” Piper shook her head, “That I don’t know, JJ,” JJ sighed, rubbing her face tiredly.

“Have you heard anything about Sanctuary? Are they okay?” Piper nodded, “They weren’t hit. It seems like they must have either gotten lucky or were warned beforehand,” at that JJ got an idea, one she quickly put aside for later. Now was not the time.

“Anything else?” Nick asked Piper, passing her back her map, “Yup, that’s all I got.”

“What about you two, get anything good at Cooke’s last night? Why hit that place anyways? It’s been empty for months,” Nick and JJ exchanged looks.

“Oh, I get it. Top secret, eh?” Piper rolled her eyes, “Mum’s the word, I get it,” Piper tapped her nose.

“It’s not like that Piper, it’s not like we don’t trust you. But if your theory is true and Danse is taking people close to me, well,” Nick interrupted, “The less you know the better,” JJ nodded, “Exactly.”

“Fine, fine,” JJ stopped them, “I don’t want to be part of your super-secret boy band anyway,” JJ couldn’t help but smile at that. Piper always knew how to get a laugh out of her.

“What are you going to do now?” JJ walked Piper to the door as she made her exit.

“I’m going to go home, check on my sister. Sleep for like a fucking week and then get back out there. I’m going to try to keep tabs on the Castle and I’ll keep you guys updated. The least I can do,” JJ grabbed Piper and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Piper. For everything,” Piper squirmed out of her hug with a scowl, “Yeah, yeah, don’t get all soft on me, you nerd,” Piper gave JJ her usual smart ass smirk.

“You keep her safe for me, you hear Valentine? You too, Dogmeat,” Dogmeat barked assuredly and Piper smiled.

“Alright, peace out guys,” Piper waved, giving Nick a solemn salute before walking out the door.

JJ stared after her, eyes unfocused. A part of her wanted to chase after Piper, to go out to the Castle and get Cait back. But she knew that she couldn’t and she hated herself for it.

“You okay, JJ?” Nick was staring at her with that all too knowing expression of concern.

“Yeah, Nick, I’m okay,” JJ turned and gave him a small smile. She walked back over to her chair across the desk from him and plopped down with a sigh. Absentmindedly, she ran her fingers through her hair.

“You know, you don’t have always have to be okay,” Nick replied quietly, his eyes meeting hers.

“What else would I be?” Nick shrugged, “Human.”

“And what do you know about being human?” JJ replied teasingly. Nick took the bait, even though he knew that JJ was just deflecting his question.

“A lot more than you’d think, kid,” Nick gave her a brief smirk before growing serious.

“Do you have it?” JJ nodded, pulling the holotape out from her pocket, “I haven’t had a chance to listen it yet.”

“Well, let’s not keep ourselves in suspense then. Pop that thing in your Pipboy and give it a twirl.”

JJ opened up the holotape player and slid in the tape from Cooke’s house. She held her breath as she pressed the play button.

There was the usual sound of static and the whirring of the tape and then, they could hear the quiet trace of voices. The two of them leaned in as JJ turned up the volume.

“This recorded message is a bounty out for Synth K1-98. Caucasian female, shoulder length brown hair. Recall Code: 67Y98OP23. Last seen near Bunker Hill. Report any tips or sightings through direct agent or dropbox. Rewards will be dispensed as served at Boston Airport or Warwick Homestead. End Message.”

JJ hit stop and ejected the tape from the player. The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds, both too caught up in what they had just taken in.

“Boston Airport,” JJ dug through her pockets before pulling out the bounty paper she had stolen off the dead gunners and showed it to Nick.

“Not to mention Warwick Homestead as well, JJ,” Nick paused, rubbing his chin, “Isn’t that one of your settlements?”

JJ nodded, “Yeah, we were in the process of converting them to the Minutemen cause. We had just started bringing over supplies from the Castle to start construction before everything went to Hell.”

“Well, maybe Piper and I ought to pay them a visit,” JJ started to say no but one look from Nick silenced any thought of arguing, “Fine, will you at least wait for me to get back before going to check out Boston Airport?”

“Of course, JJ. Whatever’s going on,” Nick pointed at her, “you’re right in the middle of it. I wouldn’t dream of getting those answers without you at my side.”

“Thanks, Nick, you’re the best partner I could have ever asked for,” JJ let out a yawn, exhausted.

“Maybe you should get a little more sleep, JJ. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” JJ brushed Nick off, shaking her head, “I’m fine, Nick, don’t worry. Things have just been so crazy lately I feel like I’m running on fumes.”

“Yea, well, maybe you should listen to your body and take a break. How about after you nap you help me out on a little bit of case that I’ve been working on?” Nick asked enticingly, eyebrows raised, “It’s quite a whopper.”

“Ugh, I wish I could Valentine, more than anything. But I already wasted too much time and got way too off task in Goodneighbor.”

“Alright, I see how it is, you’ll go gallivanting around with your ghoul companion but not your synth one?” Nick held his hands up faux defensively and JJ laughed, smacking him on the arm.

“You know it’s not like that,” Nick chuckled, “I know, I know, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

“Asshole,” JJ smiled, though her mind couldn’t help but wander back to the last case Nick and she had worked together.

“How have you been lately, you know after everything with Eddie Winter?”

“Better, thanks to you, partner.”

**_November_ **

“Are you okay?” Nick squinted into the harsh daylight, his eyes reacting like they didn’t even remember what daylight was. He had been cooped up in that Vault so long, it was like his body hadn’t forgotten what the real world was like.

“Yeah, I’m peachy,” Nick stared up at JJ, decked out in her power armor. There was a mechanical noise and suddenly she removed her helmet and for the first time he saw JJ’s face.

To be honest, it wasn’t at all what he had expected. Most of the scavs and mercs he met looked well, like mercs and scavs. But JJ, damn, it made sense later that she was pre-war, she just had that look about her.

Tan skin that wasn’t that way from being exposed to radiation for the entirety of her life and golden dirty blonde hair to boot. Pretty red lips, golden eyes, and a smile that could melt even the iciest of enemies.

“Let me introduce myself,” JJ held out her hand to him, “I’m the Sole Survivor, but you can just call me JJ,” Nick took her hand without thinking and they shook.

“Nice to meet you, JJ. Though I have a feeling you know who I am,” JJ nodded, “Wow, I can see why you’re such a great detective,” Nick blinked, slightly taken aback by her little smirk.

Most people felt too uncomfortable to joke with him that way, why with him being such an obvious synth and all. All his memories of such interactions were all from his memories, or should say, from the real Nick’s memories.

“Yeah, well, they don’t call me the best in the Commonwealth for nothing,” JJ cocked her head, “Do people actually call you that?” Nick smirked, “No, but they should.”

JJ laughed, “I have a feeling you and I are going to be quite the team.”

“Eh, don’t get any ideas, kid. I’m not looking for a partner,” JJ shrugged, “Who said I’d want to be your partner anyway?” the two of them slowly started walking towards Diamond City.

“Well, for starters, if you didn’t want to be my partner why would you have gone through all that trouble to get to me?” The smile on JJ’s face seemed to lessen then, and Nick cursed himself for being such ass.

“Here, why don’t you come back to my office with me and we can talk? How’s that sound?” JJ nodded, trying to regain her composure, “Sure, but let me warn you now, what I’m about to tell you is pretty unbelievable.”

“Oh really?” Nick replied, “Yeah. I bet you 200 caps that you’ve never heard anything like this before,” the look in her eye told him not to but he couldn’t help but take the bait.

“Alright, fine. You’re on,” JJ smiled like a cat that had cornered a mouse, “Well, it all started some odd 200 years ago…”

…

**_Late November_ **

“You look like shit, kid,” Nick finished coming up the staircase to the second floor of his place. JJ lay on the bed, pale and shaky with a bucket on her lap.

“I feel like shit,” JJ took a long glug of her water, lips parched and dry.

“Well, no one ever said getting clean would be easy,” Nick unzipped his coat and placed his hat on the table.

“I think I like being an addict better,” Nick chuckled, “Yeah, until you end up looking like Cricket. That’s the real eye opener,” JJ smiled, wiping a strand of sweaty hair out of her eyes.

“Where’s Dogmeat?” JJ looked around for her beloved companion. Even when she was at her lowest she was always looking out for others, Nick shook his head with a smile.

“Piper’s got him, taking him out to stretch his legs. You know how he gets, being cooped up in the city too long,” JJ nodded, slumping back into a more comfortable position.

JJ groaned and gagged, leaning in to the bucket. She held Nick back, hand raised, “False alarm.”

Her face had taken on a greenish tint that made Nick a little uneasy.

“You need me to get you anything, JJ?” JJ shook her head, “No, I’m alright.” Nick nodded, hovering nervously.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want, Nick. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” JJ eyed him up and down, she could tell that his mind was working on a case.

“No, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Nick pulled up a chair next to the bed and took a seat.

“I know what will take your mind off things,” Nick thumbed through his pockets before pulling out a holodisk.

“A case?” JJ pulled herself up and took the holodisk from Nick.

“Eddie Winter?” JJ read the title out loud, eyebrows scrunched, “Like the Eddie Winter from my day?”

“The one and only,” Nick scowled, “I’ve got a score to settle with him.”

“Nick, Eddie Winter probably died 200 years ago with everyone else,” Nick gave her a sly smile, “Unless…” JJ asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“Unless he managed to turn himself into a ghoul before it was the next big thing and wait it out in his own personal vault,” JJ started to speak but stopped, a gurgling starting in her stomach and moving up towards her mouth.

“Not a false alarm,” JJ groaned as Nick got up to help.

…

**_A week later, outside Andrew Station, after the confrontation with Eddie Winter._ **

“And none of this would have ever happened if it weren’t for you. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to fully thank you for that,” JJ smiled, pulling Nick into a hug.

“You don’t have to thank me, Nick. We’re friends, this is what friends do,” JJ pulled back and gave his arm a squeeze before letting go.

“God, you can’t ever stop being such a noble ass, can you?” JJ punched him in the arm and gave him a sour look.

“Come on, let’s go home. We’re not doing anyone any good hanging around here,” the two of them slowly started the haul back to Diamond City.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I think I’ve got a lead on Shaun,” JJ sucked in a quick breath, trying to keep her face neutral. In reality it felt like a punch to the stomach, hearing her baby’s name.

With no chems to dull the pain it was almost unbearable. _How easy it would be to just wait till nick’s asleep and take a trip to Solomon’s,_ but JJ pushed the thought away.

Nick had done so much for her, he’d helped her get sober and stay sober. _I’m not going to throw that all away now._

“What do you got Nick?” Nick looked at her, trying to decide whether she could handle it or not.

“There’s this guy who stayed in Diamond City for a while. Names Kellogg. I’ll fill you in on the way back home. I was thinking we could take a little visit to his house once we get back. You in?” Nick asked, not sure if JJ was well enough to handle this.

“Yeah, I’m in, Nick. Now tell me, who is this Kellogg guy?” Nick smiled, happy to help out his partner any way he could.

“Well that, my dear, is quite an interesting story. From what I’ve been able to put together he was born out west in the New California Republic…”

**_Present Day, February 10 th, 12 P.M. _ **

JJ finished buckling Dogmeat into his armor and gave him a pat on the back.

“Alright, all done, boy!” Dogmeat barked excitedly, twirling around in a circle.

“I think this is the happiest I’ve seen him the whole time I’ve had him,” Nick smiled at the sight of the dynamic duo. JJ leaned in and gave Dogmeat a kiss on the nose.

“What can I say I have that effect on people,” Nick scoffed, “A dog is not a person,” JJ stood up and checked her Pipboy one last time.

“You’re right, dogs are better than people,” Nick rolled his eyes but with a smile.

“You all ready? Ammo, food, water?” JJ slapped her bag, “Yup, I’ve got it all!” JJ struck a superhero pose, hands on her hips.

“I’m ready to face any dangers the Commonwealth throws my way, for I am… the Sole Survivor!” Dogmeat barked, joining in on JJ’s happiness.

Nick shook his head, “You’re a moron, you know that?” JJ gave him her dazzling smile, “Yeah, but I’m your favorite moron,” Nick laughed, “That you are, JJ.”

JJ grinned and pulled a fusion core out of her bag. She rammed it into the back of her power armor. It opened up and she stepped inside gingerly before letting it close over her.

“Walk me to the gate?”

“It would be my pleasure,” the two of them walked out the door of the Valentine detective agency, Dogmeat trailing happily behind them.

…

“So what’s the plan after Vault 81? Will you be heading back the way you came, through Diamond City then Bunker Hill or will you be going up and around?” Nick asked her as they walked through the Diamond City Market.

“The ideal plan would be to go up north and cross over by Beantown Brewery. From there it would be a straight shoot to Abernathy,” JJ looked down, rethinking the same route options she had been considering all morning.

“But?” Nick couldn’t help but give her a look, raising his eyebrows innocently.

“But then it would take me longer to get to…” JJ looked around suspiciously, “You know who,” she whispered.

“And I’m not sure how much longer he can wait,” Nick nodded solemnly, the corners of his mouth deflating.

“I’m sure he’s alright, JJ. It sounds like Cait was nearby when she was captured. It’s more than likely that she delivered the generic antibiotics to him,” JJ sighed, crossing her arms.

“I know, but what if she didn’t? What if it’s already too late?” the three of them stood right outside the gate of Diamond City, the security guards pretending not to be watching them with interest.

“Don’t say that, JJ. It’s never too late. You taught me that,” Nick grabbed her arm, though the gesture wasn’t as meaningful with her underneath all her power armor.

“Thanks, Nick. You’re the best partner I could have ever asked for,” JJ stepped out of her power armor and wrapped Nick into a huge hug.

“Woah, woah, woah, who ever said we were partners?” Nick pulled back, hands up, “And who said I’d even want you for a partner anyway?” JJ rolled her eyes, letting Nick throw her own words back at her.

“Be careful. Can you and Piper try to stay out of trouble for me or is that too much to ask?” Nick shrugged, adjusting his hat.

“I’ll try my best, JJ, but it seems like no matter what I do trouble always seems to find me,” JJ grinned, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Love you, Nick. Take care of yourself,” JJ stepped back into her power armor and it closed up around her.

“Look after her for me, Dogmeat. Don’t let her do anything stupid,” Nick bent down and ruffled Dogmeat’s fur. Dogmeat gave him a lick on his face, panting happily.

“Atta boy, Dogmeat,” Nick stood up and the partners faced each other.

“Love you too, JJ. I’ll keep my radio on, just in case you need me,” JJ nodded and turned to Dogmeat.

“Alright, boy, let’s go. Follow me!” Dogmeat barked and ran out ahead of her.

JJ turned and the two exchanged one last look before the helmet closed over her face and she turned to follow Dogmeat. Nick watched her go and JJ turned back only once to give him a solitary wave, and then, she was gone.


	8. Mission Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a few days leading up to the destruction of the Castle. A detailed look from Danse and Cait's current point of view and a look into their heated past.

**Danse**

**_February 8 th, Night. Prydwen_**

“Elder?” Danse asked uncertainly, standing in the doorway of the Command Deck. 

Elder Maxson stood alone on the deck, the absence of the other Brothers instantly alerting him that something was amiss. 

“Danse, come in,” Maxson turned around, giving Danse one of his rare smiles. Danse joined him on the Command Deck, Maxson meeting him halfway. 

“How you been holding up since your big shootout with the Courser?” Danse shrugged, “I’ve been good, sir. Healing just fine.” 

“Good, good,” Maxson rubbed his chin, “Our scribes have been working nonstop on the Courser Chip since you handed it over.” 

“That’s good to hear, sir.” 

Yeah, good for them but not so good for Preston, eh? Danse pushed the thought of Preston out of his mind, something he’d been doing a lot in the past day or so. 

“They’re making progress, slowly but surely,” Maxson leaned back against the railing of the Prydwen, staring at Danse intensely, “which is why I summoned you here.” 

Danse tried to keep his face neutral. He knew what Maxson was going to ask. He could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck, beginning to slowly trickle down his back. 

“It’s been over a day now. Where is the girl,” Maxson scoffed, “this Sole Survivor?” Maxson stared at him, a cheekiness in his gaze. 

Surely he must know that he hadn’t been able to secure JJ. But he was going to make Danse admit it anyways. _Arrogant ass_ , Danse cursed. 

_Better just to tell him outright than beat around it,_ Danse cleared his throat, trying to muster up the words. 

“We don’t have her, sir,” Maxson crossed his arms, any sign of amusement on his face gone. 

Maxson walked towards him, rubbing his chin in faux confusion. Danse could see right through his game yet he didn’t try to stop him. 

“That’s funny, Paladin, because I specifically remember you telling me that you had eyes on her,” Maxson stopped right in front of Danse, an unsettling look in his eyes. 

“And one day should be more than enough time for you to pick up some vigilante prick from the Commonwealth." 

Danse looked away, not trusting his expression to stay neutral. He stared at the ground instead, like the perfect Brotherhood soldier that he was. 

Danse waited a beat, knowing what he had to say. After enough time had passed he looked up apologetically, the expression of a child being scolded by their parents. 

“I take full responsibility, Elder. The Sole Survivor was my responsibility, my person of interest…” 

“Enough,” Maxson cut him off, “I don’t need to hear your excuses Danse.” 

Danse stopped, letting the rest of the words dissolve on his tongue. He dreaded to think of what his punishment would be. 

“You see, what kind of leader would I be if I didn’t have backup plans?” Danse looked up, surprised. 

Maxson shrugged, Danse’s mouth slightly dropping in surprise. 

“Tell me, where was she last seen?” He retreated back to the front of the ship, pacing about. 

“Last seen leaving Bunker Hill yesterday afternoon.” Danse recovered, pulling himself together. He couldn’t afford to waste this opportunity. 

“The Sole Survivor, was she alone?” Danse paused, Maxson looking over expectantly. 

“Well, was she alone or was she not, Paladin?” Maxson’s voice cut him like a blade and Danse had to hold back a flinch. 

“No, she was not alone. One of her companions, Cait, was with her. But they split up right before we lost sight of the Sole Survivor at Bunker Hill. They were reported to have been going in separate directions, with Cait going back the way they came.” 

“Is that so?” a smile broke out across Maxson’s face. A cat that had finally managed to catch its prey. Danse stared back at the ground, his stomach rolling. 

Cait flashed through his mind. Her red hair clenched in his fist, her body underneath his. Her breath in his ear, moaning underneath him in the dark woods of the Commonwealth. 

The face she made when he came, his cum all over her tits and face as she licked the last of it off his cock- 

“Do we know where this Cait usually resides?” Maxson walked over to the far wall, where a large map of the Commonwealth was hung up. Different locations were marked, scattering all over. 

Danse stopped next to him and studied the arrangement of marked Minutemen settlements. After a few seconds he slowly reached out and pointed to a spot on the map. 

“Taffington Boathouse, sir,” Danse tapped the spot twice before pulling back his hand so Maxson could see. 

Maxson nodded. He took in the details of the area quietly, the wheels in his head turning as he adjusted the plans he had already created. 

All Danse could do was stand there in silence. There was nothing he could do to stop this, nothing at all. 

Danse’s thoughts raced in his head, loyalties twisting inside his stomach like snakes. Danse hated himself for betraying JJ and for Cait, though he hated the Brotherhood more. 

Maxson finished up his calculations and clicked his tongue, pulling Danse from his own internal contradictions. 

“Burn it to the ground. Find this Cait and bring her to me, no matter what it takes.” 

“Sir?” Danse asked incredulous. More images of Cait flashed across his mind, her mouth on his. JJ laughing as they walked through the Commonwealth, her smile at the wry things he said. Everything he had been through to get here, his best friend Cutler, leading his group to the Commonwealth… 

He searched his mind for a way to stop this, to get out of this, “Taffington Boathouse is a Minutemen settlement. If we do this we will be initiating a full out war against us by the Minutemen.” 

Maxson didn’t react, his eyes locked on Danse’s. Was this a test? Danse held his gaze. He pushed back any emotion, any feeling that showed how compromised he really was. 

“What if she isn’t even there?” Danse could feel the condescension in his tone but he couldn’t hold it back, “Those settlements are full of innocent civilians. Are we going to take their lives into our hands for…?” 

“That’s enough, Paladin,” Maxson was in his face in a second. 

“Capture Cait, no matter what it takes. If she isn’t at Taffington, well,” Maxson shrugged, “Raid the nearby settlements until you’ve found her. She couldn’t have gone too far.” 

“Have I made myself clear, Paladin?” Danse didn’t respond, couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how to stop this, how to save his friends and stay loyal to the Brotherhood. 

Maxson shrugged, coolly replying, “Either you handle this or I’ll get someone else who can.” 

Danse felt his heart stop in his chest. His eyes flicked to Maxson’s, a dead giveaway of his true feelings but he didn’t care. 

“Like Knight Rhys. I’ll give him a chance to step up and prove his worth,” Maxson looked him up and down, “Maybe he’ll be the new Paladin of Cambridge Police Station, eh?” 

Danse kept his eyes glued on Maxson, not breaking eye contact. If Maxson wanted a pissing contest he was going to get one. 

“He was always such a big fan of the Sole Survivor. I’m sure he’ll treat her settlements with the upmost respect,” Maxson drawled sarcastically, “I’m sure he’ll extend the same curtsey to the whore when he catches her.” 

Danse had to bit his tongue to keep himself from killing Maxson right then and there. Danse didn’t care if Maxson threatened him but to threaten JJ… 

Danse scowled, resignation in his eyes. Maxson knew he had him, knew Danse would always do the right thing. If only he knew how wrong he was. 

“I’ll do it,” Danse gruffly replied. Maxson smiled, retreating back to his perch at the front of the command deck. 

“Glad you came around, Danse. I always knew you were a man of reason,” Maxson gave him a pleasant smile, no sign of the monster he’d been moments before. 

Maxson motioned to Lancer Captain Kells who stood right outside the door. Maxson motioned for him to come in. 

Kells entered the room, stopping next to Danse. Kells avoided Danse’s gaze but Danse could see the surprise on his face. 

The Lancer Captain was just as taken aback as Danse was. Meaning that Maxson hadn’t consulted with him, the other higher up BOS, or the Council on these commands. 

To not discuss at least with the Council was nearly unheard of. The pit in Danse’s stomach opened wider. 

“Kells, give Danse all the resources and men he needs to find this scavver bitch and capture her.” Kells nodded, listening as Maxson continued. 

“Let it be known to everyone that Danse is in complete charge of this operation and should be treated as such. And that-” Maxson paused and Kells looked up expectantly. 

“That I am promoting Danse to the status of Sentinel.” Maxson stated, conviction behind his words. 

“Sir?” both Danse and Kells responded with at the same time. 

“Sir, there are protocols to such a promotion, the council-” Lancer Captain Kells sputtered but Maxson simply cut him off with a wave. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck about the Council, Kells. We are on to something here, something big.” After a moments pause Kells nodded grudgingly. Maxson nodded, continuing to say what he had started. 

“With the ranking of Sentinel Danse will have all the power he needs to get this done,” Maxson turned his attention back to Danse, “Isn’t that right, Danse?” 

Danse felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. Why wasn’t Kells doing anything, stopping Maxson from this? Why wasn’t he stopping Danse from doing this? 

“Yes, sir, of course,” Danse stammered finally, still in shock. 

“Drop to one knee, Paladin,” Danse quickly dropped down before Maxson. 

“This is a big responsibility were giving you Danse. Besides Kells and I no one else in the Commonwealth has this much control over the Brotherhood.” 

Maxson stared him down, arms crossed. Like he was trying to see once and for all if there was a waiver of doubt in Danse’s mind. 

Danse nodded, “Yes, sir. I understand. I’m honored that you would consider me worthy of such a title.” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you be?” Danse didn’t dignify the question with an answer as Maxson turned to Kells. 

“Let’s begin. I, Elder Maxson, promote you…” 

After all was said and done Danse stood up to congratulations from both Kells and Maxson. Though Kells eyes held a feeling that Danse couldn’t help but see as pity. 

“Now go, Sentinel. You are dismissed.” Danse nodded, Maxson still maintaining their eye contact. 

“Do not fail me again, Danse. Or there will be consequences.” Maxson dismissed him with a nod of his head and Danse saluted him before leaving. 

He could still feel Maxson’s eyes on him as he crossed the rest of the command deck. 

“And Danse?” Danse stopped, half turning back towards Maxson. 

“Once you capture her,” Maxson smirked, “Bring her to me.” 

**Danse and Cait**

__

**_February 9 th, 3 A.M., Zimonja/Skylanes Outskirts_ **

“Cait, there’s nowhere for you to go,” Cait squinted at him, hands raised to block out the light blinding her from the Vertibird. 

Danse could tell what she was going to do the moment before she did it. He recognized that look of pure desperation on her face, had seen it way too many times before. Cutler flashed before his eyes but he pushed those memories away. 

“Tell JJ… Tell her that… I did this all for her. And that I’m sorry.” 

“No!” Danse screamed, his eyes glued to Cait’s peaceful expression as she swan dived towards the ground. There was no moment of thought or hesitation, there was just doing. 

Before he even knew what he was doing Danse was falling after Cait. She looked like a rag doll falling through the air as he wrapped her in his arms. 

“Hang on, I’ve got you, Cait.” 

Then there was only the sound of the impact and the ringing in his ears that seemed to replace everything else. He could have sworn he heard Cait screaming his name, real emotion behind her cries, before everything went black. 

****

**…**

“Oh, god, Oh god, Danse, Danse!” Danse opened his eyes slowly, the world smudged like a dirty window. A face stared down at him, red hair against the backdrop of a gray world. 

“Cait…” Danse groaned and tried to move. He felt like he’d been hit by a nuclear warhead. 

“Danse-,” her hands were warm on his face, sticky with sweat. 

“Thank god you’re awake. I thought you were a goner, that you’re power armor had deep fried you.” 

Danse forced himself up out of Cait’s arms. Vertibirds circled frantically overheard and landed nearby. Danse could hear the Paladin’s footsteps as they drew towards them. 

Danse turned to Cait, a quizzical expression on his face, “You could have run. Why didn’t you?” 

Her arms around him, supporting him, was more than enough of an answer. 

“I must not be in my right mind, that’s all,” Cait shrugged and put her hands up in the air as Danse’s reinforcements came into sight. 

“Put your hands up where I can see them!” The paladins fell into line, guns drawn and targeted on Cait. 

“Alright, alight, don’t get your metal panties in a bunch,” the Cait he was just with was gone, replaced again by that cocky attitude and lip. 

His men surrounded her while they called for a medic for him. Cait was soon lost from his sight, blocked off by soldiers. 

“No, there’s no need,” Danse waved them off, pulling himself to his feet against their warnings. 

The world swayed and for a moment Danse thought he might be sick. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Danse forced the blackness away from his vision. A young Scribe stared at him, eyes wide. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Danse cleared his throat, “Is the target secured?” Danse nodded towards the others. 

“Yes, sir. She was taken without resistance. They’re searching her belongings and confiscating her weapons before cuffing her in preparation for boarding.” 

“Good. Bring her to my Vertibird as soon as she’s cleared.” Danse took his first step and sucked in a breath of air. His vision threatened to darken again, but he pushed back against it. 

“Get ready for takeoff as soon as possible. We’re done here. The last thing we need now is to gather enemy attention.” 

The Scribe nodded, “I’ll inform Knight Reyhan and our squad that were heading back to the Prydwen.” 

Danse hesitated, the thought of Cait in Maxson’s hands made him want to vomit. The Scribe paused, sensing his hesitation. 

“No, we’re not heading to the Prydwen.” Danse uttered out, looking up at the Scribe, face scrunched up in thought. 

“Sir?” the Scribe asked, confused, “We have orders from Knight Reyhan-” annoyance bubbled over Danse. 

“Are you questioning me, Paladin? A sentinel?” 

“No, sir!” The Scribe grimaced, his voice wobbling. He stared at the ground, not looking at Danse. 

“Good. We’ll be heading towards Cambridge Police Station. Relay the order to Knight Reyhan that I’m dismissing the other squad back to the Prydwen. Your squad will follow me to Cambridge. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” The Scribe stood at attention, looking up finally. 

“Dismissed, solider.” The Scribe saluted and made haste towards his fellow brothers. 

Danse continued slowly making his way towards his Vertibird. The whole area was abuzz with activity. Two Vertibirds circled the skies while two had landed on the ground. 

They needed to get out of here before the Minutemen caught wind of their location. Destroying those settlements was an act of war, one that wouldn’t be ignored. 

Danse stepped up into his vertibird and sat down with a heavy sigh. His whole body was throbbing. But already his mind was making a mental checklist of what he needed to do. 

_Once I get back to Cambridge I can inspect my suits damage_ , he mused, looking over the condition of his gear. 

_I don’t even want to think about the damage underneath_ , Danse held in a sigh as he slowly moved his legs. 

Jumping out of that Vertibird was the most reckless thing he had ever done. But he had done it in a flash, not even stopping to think. 

Would he have done it if it wasn’t Cait? Say Preston or another one of JJ’s lackeys? He pushed those thoughts away as Cait was brought to his bird. 

Danse had to hold in a smile, he would have known it was Cait from just listening to her. Cait let out another signature phrase of creative words, her accent lilting with each annunciation. 

“Here she is, sir.” Two knights were escorting her, both with weapons drawn. Her wrists were cuffed but from her expression she appeared not to have a care in the world. 

Danse looked her over quickly. She was dirty and bloody but overall okay. Though there were bags beneath her eyes that spoke of sleepless nights and worry. 

Cait studied the Vertibird, a savage grin on her face. “Oh my, looks like I’m getting the VIP treatment boys.” She grinned coyly at the two knights, looking up at them in a sultry fashion. 

The Knight on the right gave her a nasty expression but Cait only shrugged and gave him a shit eating grin. 

“What can I say? I’ve always wanted to fuck in one of these babies.” Cait reached for the knight on her right, “what do you say you, darling’?” the knight jeered but she didn’t stop. 

“How about you let me steer this bad boy and I’ll give you the ride of a lifetime?” Cait licked her lips and looking the Knight up and down slowly. 

The knight scowled and pushed her forward. She stumbled but caught herself, landing roughly on her hands and knees. 

“Watch your mouth, Raider whore. Nobody here’s interested in a free ride.” 

The two laughed and Cait snarled, eyes fierce. 

“Watch yourself, Knights.” Danse found himself up and reprimanding them before he even knew what he was doing. 

“Sir?” the Knight who had pushed her stammered. 

They either hadn’t think he’d notice or thought he wouldn’t care about their behavior. Regardless the fact that they found this behavior acceptable was enough to make him see red. 

“Civilians taken into custody by the BOS should be treated with the upmost respect at all times.” Danse exited the Vertibird and pulled Cait to her feet. He could have sworn he saw something like surprise in Cait’s eyes. 

“Regardless of their background or the reasoning for their capture. Is that clear, men?” The two Knights nodded sheepishly. 

“Yes, sir, understood.” 

“Your squad is under my direct supervision now. Unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated and will be dealt with swiftly. Now go.” 

The two Knights quickly scurried back towards the others, like dogs with their tails between their legs. Cait blew her hair out of her eyes, showing off the dirt smudges on her face. 

“Wow, you sure know how to a way to make a girl feel warm and fuzzy, Danse.” Cait rolled her eyes, pulling her arm from his grasp. 

The glimpse of the girl who had allowed herself to be captured in order to make sure he was alright was gone. 

“They shouldn’t be treating any civilians like that. I shudder to think about the ways they’ve been allowed to get on until now.” 

Cait shrugged, “People like me, well it’s like you told me,” Cait’s face hardened, the flare of that Irish temper in her eyes. 

“We’re nothing in the face of the Brotherhood of Steel.” Danse couldn’t bring himself to look away, was trapped in the hatred of that gaze. 

“We’re all just mistakes to you, aren’t we Danse?” Danse blanched at her words, the words he spent the last few months trying not to remember. 

His mind flashed to that night, Cait’s soft skin under his, her mouth all over his body. Cait’s needy whimper as he reached between her legs. 

Danse didn’t allow himself to react. There was too much at stake now, too many people around them that could see. 

“Sir, we’re ready for takeoff.” 

The pilot saved him from having to answer, standing ready at the door of the bird. 

“Roger that. Let’s move out.” Cait gave him a glance of pure, unaltered hatred and stepped into the Vertibird, Danse right behind her. 

**JJ, Danse, and Cait**

__

**_December, National Guard Training Yard, 4 P.M._**

“Oh god, JJ, this looks bad.” Cait was kneeling next to JJ, looking her over worriedly. Blood was gushing from JJ’s head and her left arm didn’t look quite right. 

“I’m alright, Cait,” JJ slurred, eyes unfocused, “I’m alright, let me up.” 

“You should stay down, Paladin. You’re in no condition to move.” Cait glared up at Danse, twirling up onto her feet and getting right in his face. 

“And whose bloody fucking fault is that? Who was supposed to be guarding the rear? And who the fuck was supposed to have cleared the grounds beforehand?” 

Cait pushed his chest, her eyes bright with rage. Her hands itched to unholster her weapon and to end this pathetic maggot. Cait didn’t understand why JJ even bothered to associate with this asshole. 

Danse pushed her hand away but couldn’t hide the guilt on his face. He had fucked this up and he knew it. 

“This is all your goddamn fault. We should have never decided to help you with this mission.” 

“JJ owed me and I called in that favor, fair and square. I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” 

Cait laughed humorlessly, “The road to Hell is paved with good intentions like yours.” 

JJ groaned loudly, “Cait, please. It’s not- not his fault. Don’t fight-” JJ moaned louder this time and Cait quickly fell back to her side. 

“Why don’t you do something helpful and look through the bags for any supplies.” Cait growled at Danse. She didn’t bother to see if he had listened, her attention solely on JJ. 

“My head, Cait,” JJ squirmed, pain clouding her face. Cait cursed, that damn sentry bot. 

“It’s alright, love, that ass is getting you some medicine.” Cait ran her hands gently through JJ’s hair, “this will all be over soon. You’re going to be alright.” 

On the scale of shitty situations Cait and JJ had been in far worse compared to this. But it had been a while since anything was this bad. The two of them had gotten into a good groove lately. 

Cait chided herself for letting her guard down. For getting too comfortable and relaxed. Cait shouldn’t have trusted Danse with something as important as the perimeter. 

“Here, I found some MedX and a Stimpack.” Cait’s eyes lingered on the MedX in Danse’s hand. 

“No, no MedX,” she answered after a second. Danse seemed taken aback but didn’t argue. JJ had worked so hard to keep both of them clean, Cait wasn’t going to compromise it in any way. 

“Just the Stimpack.” Danse handed it to her and Cait quickly injected it into JJ’s arm. JJ hissed, the medicine no doubt burning like a bitch. 

Even using the Stimpack was a bit risky. JJ preferred to just sleep her injuries off, not even liking the feeling of stimpacks in her system anymore. 

Five minutes later Cait could already see improvement. The cut on JJ’s head that was spewing out blood had started to clot. Her arm looked like it was beginning to heal, though Cait doubted JJ could use it anytime soon. 

“Cait,” JJ murmured, coherence already returning to her voice, “You and Danse should keep going. Leave me here.” 

Cait and Danse both voiced their disapproval loudly at the same time. 

“Are you fucking insane, JJ?” Danse scowled at Cait, “I’m not going anywhere with this piece of shit.” 

Danse didn’t dignify Cait with an answer, a single eye roll his only reaction. 

“Cait, please,” JJ motioned towards her bag with her good hand. 

“Danse, can you bring me my bag?” Danse nodded and quickly brought the bag over. 

“Nice of you to do something helpful, Danse,” JJ ignored Cait’s remark and began searching through it. 

“Here, my radio.” JJ pulled out her Minutemen portable radio out of the bag. 

“Can’t we just use a Minutemen flare? Or have Danse call one of his little buddies to pick us up in a bird?” Cait countered, not wanting help to take longer than it has to. 

“We’re out of flares, Cait. We used up the last one the last time we were in a jam, down by Jamaica Plains.” 

Cait cursed, turning to Danse, “What about you? Can’t you give us a ride?” 

Danse shook his head, “It would be unwise to alert the BOS to my affiliation with the Sole Survivor. I fear they might,” Danse paused, choosing his words carefully, “use it to their own gains.” 

Cait swore, glaring up at Danse. JJ tried to calm Cait down by touching her arm gently. 

“We’re not that far from County Crossing, Cait. I’ll call out to-” JJ stopped herself short, looking up at Danse, “and they can send a runner to Greentop for someone to get me.” 

Cait contemplated it, trying to argue. But she knew JJ was right. So Cait just sighed and nodded. Cait held out her hand for the radio. 

“Here, I’ll do it.” JJ shakily passed the radio over to Cait. 

“Danse, stay with JJ while I make sure your untrustworthy ass doesn’t learn anything that can be used against us.” 

Again, Danse only rolled his eyes but listened. He sat down next to JJ, who gave him a weak smile. 

Cait stalked off into the night, a good amount away from the two of them. Cait didn’t trust him or any of the Brotherhood of Steel one bit. 

T _hose pretentious assholes are all the same_ , Cait thought sourly. _No doubt he’d throw them under the bus the moment his superiors asked him to._

“Base Camp Z, this is Captain, over?” Cait flipped through the usual frequencies, repeating the same phrase until she got a reply. 

“Base Camp Z, we’re reading you loud and clear,” a male voice replied gruffly, and somewhat sleepily. 

“Alright, this is Captain, ID number 6457. Calling for backup for the General. I need a runner sent to Settlement 13, over.” 

“Alright, what’s the message? Over.” The voice replied, seemingly more awake now. 

“General needs two personal sent to their location. Location in the 2  nd Quadrant, Base north of Settlement 14. Over.” Cait tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to get back to JJ as quickly as possible. 

“Roger that, Captain. Runner will be leaving shortly. Help should be there within an hour. Over.” 

Cait bit her tongue, trying to contain her annoyance at them having to wait an hour. 

“Alright, thanks. Captain signing off, over.” 

Cait turned off the radio, sighed, and headed back towards the others. 

… 

“Danse, stop apologizing, this isn’t your fault.” Danse scratched his head, worry causing his eyebrows to scrunch and a frown to appear on his usual emotionless face. 

“Yes it is, Paladin, and we both know it. Cait’s right, this is all my fault.” JJ shook his apologies off. 

“It was a mistake, no harm no foul. And if I was you I wouldn’t let Cait hear that. You don’t want to inflate her ego any more than you have to.” JJ smiled and Danse couldn’t help but smile too. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t doubt it.” Danse raised his eyebrows and JJ chuckled. 

“Cait’s a good person. And a loyal friend. She just doesn’t trust people easily.” 

“Yeah, well neither do I.” 

JJ smirked, “Yeah, I know. I seem to have a way of gaining such untrusting people’s unconditional support somehow.” JJ smiled, though her eyes grew somber as she continued speaking. 

“It goes both ways though. I see something in you and Cait, something good in all my companions. It’s why all of you are so important to me-” 

“Darling, there ain’t a touch of anything good in me.” Cait walked over with that feral smile on her face, interrupting them. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” JJ purred right back, which only made Cait’s grin grow wider. 

“I called for the Runner. Should be here in about an hour. Then I can head back with you and Danse can keep going with the two Minutemen.” 

JJ shook her head, “No, Cait, you’re going with Danse. If you two leave now you can make good time and meet me back at County Crossing before sunrise.” 

“JJ, no I don’t want to go with this piece of shi-” JJ sighed, “Cait, please. I’m not asking, alright? Don’t make me order you like your some Minutemen lackey.” 

Cait sighed loudly, letting off a string of swears that made Danse’s eyes widen. 

“Fine, okay, Jesus bloody Christ. I’ll go with him.” Cait turned towards Danse, arms crossed and hip cocked. 

“But if anything happens to JJ while I’m gone there’s going to be hell to pay.” Cait glowered at him, meeting Danse’s stare. 

“Fine.” Danse shrugged, surprise flashing across Cait’s face for quick second as he turned towards JJ. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright here until help arrives?” Danse asked, looking at the pitiful state JJ was in. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Just help me over to the side of this smaller building and prop me up against it.” Danse nodded and before Cait could protest scooped JJ up in his arms like she was as light as a feather. 

“Cait, grab the bags.” Danse instructed and walked off with JJ before she could tell him to go fuck himself. But she did what he said, picking up the bags and following behind them. 

Danse put JJ down gently, placing her so she was sitting up against the wall. Cait brought her supplies over and placed them down next to her, well within her reach. 

“Do you need anything else before we go?” Cait knelt back down by JJ, grabbing her hand. 

“Could you get me some of the candy from my bag? I’m so hungry.” Danse let out a noise that could almost be considered a chuckle, Cait rolling her eyes but smiling as well. 

“Only you would be hungry at a time like this, JJ.” Cait dug through JJ’s bag and pulled out the candy. 

“Here’s some bubblegum, is that good enough?” JJ shrugged, “Eh, it’ll be fine.” 

Cait squeezed JJ’s hand, not wanting to let go. 

“It’ll be fine, Cait. I’ll see in the morning, I promise.” JJ squeezed her hand back and Cait slowly let go and stood up. 

“Be careful, alright?” JJ looked back and forth between the two of them, “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Cait rolled her eyes but Danse nodded all serious like. 

“Don’t worry, Paladin. We’ve got everything under control.” 

****

**…**

**_5:30 P.M., Revere Satellite Array_**

They must certainly did not have everything under control. Danse was crouched low behind a dilapidated wall. He was out of breath and low on ammo. 

Next to him Cait spit blood from her mouth before looking back around the corner, gun drawn, and shooting off a few more rounds. 

The signal had led them to Revere Satellite Array, which was occupied by a pack of Super Mutants. Surprisingly the two of them had come up with the same battle plan and easily slid into action. 

At least until they realized that there were a lot more Super Mutants than anticipated, an uncounted cluster of them emerging from up towards the top of the Satellite structure. 

Cait finished shooting and looked over at him, “Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me? We’re like sitting ducks here.” 

Danse clenched his teeth, already stressed enough without Cait being, well, Cait. 

“I’m low on ammo. I’m trying to figure out a way out of this.” Danse bit his lip, trying to come up with an ideal scenario. 

Cait scowled, “You dumbass BOS always overcomplicate everything. How about we do it my way, with a good old distraction?” 

Before Danse could even open his mouth Cait winked at him and was gone. 

“HEY, SUPER MUTANT CUNTS! OVER HERE!” Cait ran out into the open, jumping up and down and waving her arms. 

“WHY DON’T YOU COME AND SHOW ME WHAT MAKES YOU ALL SO DAMN SUPER! BECAUSE IT CERTAINLY AIN’T YOUR GOOD LOOKS AND CHARM!” 

Cait took off across the Satellite Array, in the opposite direction of Danse. The Super Mutants screamed and howled. Bullets tore up the ground behind her, right on her heels as she ran. 

The Super Mutants descended from the walkways, each and every one of them having to run right past where he was still holed up. 

Cait set it up in such a way that it was the perfect shot for Danse. He aimed and took them all out them out, crippling their legs so Cait could do the rest. 

Finally, the Satellite Array lay quiet. Gunfire filled the air, along with the stench of rotting meat and burned flesh. 

Danse stood up from his crouch, holstering his gun. Cait ran past the walkway and jumped over the bodies. She landed gracefully, letting out a curtsey. 

“That’s how us common folk get shit down out in the Commonwealth. Easy enough for you Brotherhood of Steel folk to keep up with?” Cait grinned, hands on her hips. 

Danse couldn’t help but laugh, a smile breaking out across his face. He walked towards her slowly, exhausted after their day of nonstop fighting. 

“Is that a smile, Danse? I didn’t think those were allowed in the Brotherhood.” Cait stretched like a cat, raising her arms up above her. 

Just as Danse was about to reply with something equally sarcastic he saw something move behind her. 

“Cait! Behind you!” Cait turned just in time to see a super mutant right behind her, wielding that giant club above her. 

The super mutant swung down, hitting Cait full on and throwing her like a rag doll. 

“NO!” Danse yelled, running towards them at full speed. The Super Mutant limped towards where Cait lay, not moving. 

They must have missed it during the fight, having injured it severely but not enough to kill it. It stood above Cait, raising its weapon up to clobber her with the fatal blow. 

Danse knew he had only one chance. He threw himself forward, landing and rolling just in time to position himself above Cait. 

The blow him straight in the back, and for a second, Danse thought he’d broken his spine. Cait lay unconscious below him, her body seeming so small and fragile without her careless attitude. 

“DIE STUPID HUMANS!” The super mutant screamed, reeling up for another hit. But before it could strike Danse threw himself against it. 

He put all his weight into it and tackled the thing right in the torso. It stumbled on its bad leg and fell, bringing Danse down with it. Before it could recover Danse already had his gun drawn. He aimed and fired. 

Danse sat there, stunned, on top of the dead super mutant for a few moments. His heart was racing, his mouth dry. He kept thinking of his best friend, of Cutler. 

Danse threw his weapon down and stood up. He pulled himself from his Power Armor and fell to the ground just in time to vomit everywhere. 

He did that until there wasn’t anything left in his stomach. It didn’t matter how much time had passed, Cutler’s death was always as fresh as the day it had happened. 

Danse crawled over to where Cait lay, still unmoving. 

“Oh god,” Danse reached for her neck, trying to find a pulse. 

“Cait, Cait!” his hands were shaking so badly it took him a minute to find her pulse. It was faint but it was there. 

Danse stood up, grabbed Scribe Faris’s holotape from the last Super Mutant’s body. He didn’t look at its face, at the hole he had blown in its head. 

He played the tape as he put on his power armor. The tracker pointed north. Danse scooped up Cait in his arms and started walking. 

**…**

Cait only awoke a few times. She saw the night sky above her and the foliage of the trees as they made their way north. 

She knew she was in Danse’s arms, saw him looking down at her worriedly whenever she stirred. Everything else was blackness. 

**_7 P.M., Recon Bunker Theta_**

Cait awoke on a cot to a strange man watching her as he chomped on a carrot. 

She sat up slowly, her head pounding like a son of a bitch. 

“Where the fuck?-” 

“You have one hell of a friend, girl.” The strange man interrupted her, not looking up from his meal as he ate. 

“What?” she stared at him, looking him over to see if he was a threat. 

“It’s a shame, but a lot of the Brotherhood of Steel wouldn’t do what Danse did. Carry a civilian who knows how far, just because they’re friends.” 

The man crunched down loudly, blocking out any coherent thought Cait could possibly get out. 

“Hell, half of the BOS now a days wouldn’t even do that for one of their own brothers.” 

He shrugged, “But what do I know? That’s what I would have done and look where it got me.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Paladin Brandis. You went above and beyond your Brotherhood duties.” 

Danse walked into the room, his power armor off for the first time Cait could remember. 

“You’re a lot shorter without all that bulky power armor on,” Cait looked him up and down, cocking her head to the side. Danse smiled, like actually smiled, to see her awake. 

“I’ll give you two some space.” Paladin Brandis stood up, shuffling out quickly. 

Cait motioned after him, “What?” she couldn’t even begin to ask what the hell was going on. Danse smiled, “Let me get you something to eat and then I’ll tell you everything.” 

… 

Cait’s face was flushed. Danse had carried her unconscious all the way here. He had used his body as a shield to cover her, almost breaking his back when that Super Mutant ambushed them. 

“You saved me bloody life.” Cait couldn’t believe it. 

Danse shrugged, “It was nothing.” But they both knew it was. 

“Thank you.” Danse couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What?” 

Cait looked sheepishly down at the mattress, picking at it fiercely, “I said thank you, alright? You didn’t have to do all that. Especially for me. The whole time I’ve spent with you I’ve treated you like shit.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Danse smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

“No, don’t just brush it off. You saved my fucking life, you ass.” 

Cait punched his arm and Danse chuckled. 

“Just don’t make a fucking habit out of it, alright?” Danse put his hands up, fake defensively. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t happen again,” Cait scoffed and stood up, “Yeah, it fucking better not.” 

Cait stood up and gave him a look he couldn’t read, the two of them getting ready to leave in silence. 

They said goodbye to Paladin Brandis, Danse providing him a detailed map of how to get to the Prydwen. Brandis grabbed Danse, pulling him into a hug that Danse was not ready for. 

When it came to Cait he walked over to her, smiled, and just shook her hand. 

“Ad Victoriam,” was all he said and then the two of them left the Bunker. Cait followed Danse in contemplative silence, making their way slowly south towards County Crossing. 

**_9 P.M., Halfway to County Crossing_**

They stopped halfway to County Crossing to make camp even though they could have easily made it the rest of the way before Midnight if they had wanted. 

But both of them were exhausted, so the decision to stop for the night was easy. They picked a spot in the middle of nowhere and got to work. 

Cait set up the fire, snarkily telling Danse that this time he better not skimp the perimeter check. Danse rolled his eyes but smiled, an expression Cait wasn’t used to seeing on his face. 

By the time Danse got back Cait had set up their sleeping bags on separate sides of the fire and had cooked dinner. They sat together and ate, making easy small talk about JJ, the Commonwealth, and their lives. 

Danse was one of the companions that JJ had probably spent the least time with, while Cait was one of the ones she spent the most time with. Yet their stories of JJ were surprisingly similar. 

Eventually there was a lull in the conversation, and Cait found herself trying to put together the words that been brewing in her mind all evening. 

“Danse…” Cait sighed, already feeling like she was starting this off wrong. Danse looked over, worried. 

“Yeah?” Cait stared at the ground, “You’re not at all who I thought you were.” 

Danse laughed, making Cait look up quickly. That was not the reaction she had been expecting. 

“What did you think I was like?” Danse asked, smiling amusedly. 

“I don’t know. Some kind of stiff, rule following piece of shit.” Danse chuckled and Cait nervously looked back towards the fire. 

“And what do you think now?” Danse asked after a while, letting the conversation fall into contemplative silence. 

“Hm?” Cait looked up from the fire, not even remembering what they had been talking about. 

“What do you think of me now, now that you know I’m some mind controlled robot?” Danse cocked his head, staring at her curiously. 

Cait felt her face flush, not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“That you are a lot more than what everybody sees,” Cait slowly met his gaze, too scared at look at him while she talked. 

“You are more than just a Paladin. JJ’s right, you know, when she says there’s a goodness in you.” Cait cocked her head, examining him like he was some sort of alien species. 

“A goodness that shines so brightly. Abhorrently good.” Cait shrugged, trying to downplay what she had said. 

“Plus, we make a pretty good team.” They held eye contact, some kind of shift happening between them as suddenly the space between them was gone. 

Suddenly, Danse was on top of her, wrapping his hands around her face and pulling her in close. Their mouths collided and they were kissing, Cait feeling like her whole body was on fire. 

Cait put her hands around his waist, pulling him backwards with her onto her sleeping bag until they were lying down completely, with him on top of her. 

Danse grinded against her, rocking her body up and down as they made out, quickly and furiously. His cock against her clit felt so good, she felt herself moan. But that only made him go faster, harder. 

Cait felt like she was going to cum, just from that, and she bit his lip, sucking on it, trying to keep herself together. She wiggled out of her pants as he unstrapped her bra. Slowly Danse took her shirt off, so that she was completely naked under him. 

“Your turn,” Cait purred, grabbing his shirt and yanking it off roughly. They were like opposites, him gentle where she was rough. 

Cait grabbed his pants, undoing them and slowly sliding them down his hips. She stroked his cock with her hand, feeling him shutter at her touch. There was already precum on the tip, Cait licking it up with her tongue. 

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Cait asked him, teasing. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.” 

“Please, please, Cait I want you to fuck me.” 

Danse was straddling her, her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it. 

“Yeah, you want me to? Beg me then, beg me to fuck you.” 

“Please, please fuck me Cait, please.” Danse whimpered, wanting her so badly. 

“You don’t deserve to fuck me, not yet.” Cait gave him a devilish grin, flipping him over so she was on top. She turned around, using her mouth on his cock while he used his mouth on her. 

His mouth was on her clit, nibbling on it, moving it with his tongue, reacting to her reactions to the different movements. 

Cait sucked his cock, running her tongue up and down the shaft and circling it up to the tip. She kept pace with his grinding, both of them going faster and faster. 

Cait could tell he was close, but she didn’t want him to cum yet, not until she had felt him inside her. She knew that would push her over the edge, she was almost there. 

Cait pulled her mouth off his cock, quickly flipping back over and finding his mouth with hers. 

Cait helped him guide his cock in and when he was fully inside her she felt her held body throb. 

“Oh god, your cock feels so fucking good,” Cait curled her body towards him, her face close to his. “Now fuck me like you mean it.” 

Danse growled, grabbing her and flipping them so he was back on top. He grabbed her arms, linking her palms in his and pushing her arms back. Cait moaned, Danse’s mouth mashing onto hers as he fucked her, his dick moving in and out. 

Danse grabbed her ass, slapping it and lifting her up so he could move even deeper inside her. God he was so deep inside it, it felt so fucking good. Danse moved faster and faster, listening to her whimpers. 

“God, Danse, I’m going to cum-” Danse planted kisses all along her neck, biting down and sucking hard to leave hickeys across her collar bone. 

“Oh god, don’t stop, Danse, fuck-” Danse sped up, going harder, faster. 

“Oh god, fuck, fuck I’m cumming,” Cait’s whole body shook, her breathing coming out in aching gasps. Danse pulled his mouth off her, wanting to look into her eyes as she came. 

Her eyes were wide and he watched them roll back in pleasure as they met his. 

Oh god, it was too much, he clenched his hands in the sleeping bag, not wanting to pull out till she had finished. Finally when Cait had stopped squirming and was lying breathless beneath him did he slid his dick out from her. 

Cait groaned, protesting, but it was too late. Danse was already cumming and he stroked his cock fast as it came out all over Cait’s chest. 

It was all over her chest and face, dripping down her body, all over her tits and mouth. If Cait was surprised she didn’t show it. 

Cait ran her hands through it, rubbing it across her chest. She licked her lips, loving the taste of his cum in her mouth. 

Danse closed his eyes in pleasure, not even noticing as Cait readjusted herself to lick the rest off the tip of his cock. 

Danse gasped and Cait laughed, placing her hands on both sides of his face. He opened his eyes slowly, their eyes meeting with a smile. 

Slowly, Danse wrapped his arms around her and they collapsed together onto the sleeping bag, nothing but their skin between them. 

****

**_Dawn_**

Cait woke up to the chilly morning air on her bare skin. Shivering, she sat up, looking around groggily. 

Someone had placed a blanket on top of her, though she was still freezing. Cait scooted closer to the fire and looked around for Danse. 

Cait could still feel the taste of him on her lips, his cum still caked onto her body. But where the bloody hell was he? 

**…**

Danse walked back towards the campsite, tugging a dead Radstag doe behind him. He’d managed to stumble upon it and had no problem taking it down. 

Usually walking through these woods helped clear his head yet Danse couldn’t shake the fog seeping into his thoughts. 

His stomach was in knots, loyalties overlapping. Not just to JJ, now to Cait as well. But Danse knew his orders from Elder Maxson. 

JJ was gathering a lot of attention in the Commonwealth. Danse had a bad feeling about his friend’s futures, an omnificent vibe that chilled him to the bone. 

None of them knew what the future would hold, where everyone’s loyalties would fall. But Danse knew that there was a decent chance JJ’s would fall into an enemy faction. 

Pulling JJ into this mess was unavoidable at this point, but Cait- he could still do his best to keep her out of this. To keep her from being used against him. 

Danse would do everything he could to protect his friends from the Brotherhood, a terrifying thought. 

The best way to keep Cait from this fate, Danse swallowed hard, knowing what he had to do. 

**…**

Cait was dressed, already packing up the campsite. 

“Look who it is. The brave Paladin’s returned, and with breakfast in hand.” Cait gestured to Danse as he walked into their campsite. 

“I was starting to worry you’d run off on me,” Cait smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Danse smiled back, but something, something was wrong. It was not the smile she had seen yesterday. 

Cait walked to his side, letting out a low whistle at the Radstag he’d killed. Cait reached out to tentatively touch his arm and he shifted away. Danse sat down with the Radstag and began to carve it. 

Cait frowned, temper flaring. She moved so she was standing in front of him, so he couldn’t ignore her. 

“Danse, what’s going on?” Cait stood with her arms crossed and her hips cocked. Cait bit her lip, the only sign of the vulnerability beneath the air she put on. 

Her stomach felt like it was in knots, fear growing within it. She hated feeling vulnerable, the very reason she avoided it. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Danse continued to avoid her gaze. Cait rolled her eyes, annoyed. 

“Alright, then. Well, I was just finishing up with our stuff. We’re almost to County Crossing, shouldn’t take more than an hour to get there.” Cait turned to continue packing, summing it up to men just being complete buggers in the morning. 

Danse nodded, small frown on his face. “Actually, Cait, I was thinking that you should head back to County Crossing on your own.” 

Cait balked but Danse didn’t hesitate, “I need to get back to Cambridge with the Intel I’ve gathered as quickly as possible.” 

Cait’s jaw dropped and her face flushed. Danse shrugged, “You understand, right?” 

“No, I don’t think that I do,” Cait squinted at him, her blood beginning to boil. 

“Did I do something? Say something to piss you off?” Danse shook his head, putting the first strips of meat on the fire. 

“No, Cait, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Cait waited, staring at him intently. Danse couldn’t bear to see the raw emotion in her eyes. 

It felt like he was being ripped apart. But Danse knew this is what he had to do. It was the only way to keep Cait safe, and possibly JJ as well. 

“Cait, I think last night…” Danse paused, hating himself for the words he knew he had to say, “That last night was a mistake.” 

“Oh,” Cait stared down at the ground, blinking angrily, “do you now?” 

“Look, this isn’t anything personal. But as a Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel-” 

“Oh, I fucking bet. As a Paladin, what, you can’t be seen sleeping around with whore mongering raider pieces of shite is that it?” 

Danse didn’t answer, he didn’t have to. It was written all over his face. 

“Cait,” Danse stood up, reaching out towards her. But Cait flinched away. 

Cait bent down and began hastily picking up her things. 

“I have a duty to the Brotherhood-” Cait chuckled dryly, her mouth a snarl. 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know how I could let myself be so bloody stupid and forget that.” Cait finished grabbing her gear and pushed past Danse, smacking into him as she went. 

“And in the face of the Brotherhood’s mission… you are nothing.” Danse knew it was the final nail in the coffin. 

Cait twirled around and slapped him, hard, right across the face. Danse let her, wanted her to. It would make things so much easier if she could just hate him. 

“Go fuck yourself, you condescending piece of complete human waste.” Cait spit at his feet, Irish blood pumping fast and hot. 

“Only out of respect for JJ do I not end your miserable life right here.” Cait snarled, looking him up and down like he was a monster, like one of the Super Mutant’s they had killed. 

“Plus, it would break her heart to learn the truth about you. About who you really are.” Cait shook her head, pity in her eyes. 

“Stay away from JJ and stay away from me. And if I even get a whiff of you being up to some shite I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life.” 

Danse took it all, though he didn’t allow his reaction to show on his face. He put on the expression of disinterest and annoyance, a fragile mask but a mask all the same. 

“Tell Rhys to go fuck himself for me.” Cait gave him one last vulgar gesture and stomped off towards County Crossing. 

Danse turned around, continuing to pack up his gear and cook breakfast like everything was fine. But as soon as he was certain Cait was out of sight he stumbled, hand to his head. 

“What have I done?” Danse whispered. Why was it that doing the right thing seemed to hurt so much worse than doing the wrong? 

He sat like that for quite some time, his head a jumbled, chaotic mess. 

_It didn’t matter now_ , he told himself, trying to shake himself out of this funk. _What’s done is done_. All he could do now was move forward. 

So Danse finished his breakfast, packed up, and headed back towards Cambridge Police Station, though with each step a part of him felt like it was breaking. 

… 

“What have I done?” Cait collapsed onto a fallen log, head in her hands. _I shouldn’t have gone off like that. I should have tried to talk rationally, figure out where all that was coming from._

_It probably wouldn’t have changed anything_ , Cait scoffed, kicking at the dead leaves. _Men, bloody fucking useless._

At least that’s what Cait told herself as she picked herself up and started the trek back to County Crossing. 

She didn’t let herself look back, or acknowledge the tightness in her chest that constricted with every step. 

**Danse and Cait**

**_Present, February 9 th, 5 A.M., Cambridge Police Station _ **

It was a quick flight back to Cambridge Police Station. The sun was coming up, shedding light on all the destruction they had bestowed on the Commonwealth hours before. 

Danse tried not to look at the smoke, the fires, the death. Cait’s eyes hardened as she took it all in, but he could have sworn for a moment she was almost looking for something out there. 

But as soon as she saw him observing her she quickly looked away. Danse squinted in the direction she had been studying but detected nothing. Who knows what JJ had her doing out here. 

Danse put those questions in the back of his mind for now. First things first: he needed a medic, something to eat, and some goddamn sleep. 

Their Vertibird landed on the Police station landing pad. One other bird landed nearby, letting out Knight Reyhan’s squad. The other two birds hadn’t come with them, departing back to the Prydwen. 

Knight Rhys was waiting for him as he exited the Vertibird. Danse held Cait’s arm gently, not even bothering to draw his weapon. 

He wasn’t sure why he was being so trusting of Cait, but he made a mental note to correct the behavior in order to keep up appearances. 

Rhys whistled, “Looks like your trip to see Maxson went a lot better than expected.” Cait swiveled towards him but Danse ignored her, keeping his focus on Rhys. 

“I thought you’d be dead meat, showing up to the Prydwen without the Sole Survivor in hand.” 

Rhys’ eyes slid over to Cait, knowing exactly what he was doing. Taunting her, Danse had to bite back a flicker of annoyance. The two of them had beef, as could expect between a BOS soldier and former raider. 

“And look what you brought back with you,” Rhys gestured towards the other Vertibird, “What, they letting Paladins direct full battalions now?” 

But as the words had left Rhys’ mouth his eyes drifted to the new sigil painted across Danse’s chest. 

“Is that? No-” Rhys stuttered, sheepishly looking back at the sigil. 

Danse nodded, feeling Cait staring at them in confusion. 

“Yes,” Danse answered gruffly, clearing his throat, “I’ve been promoted to Sentinel.” 

Cait cocked an eyebrow but didn’t respond, having the common sense to keep her mouth shut. 

“So Maxson wants you-” understanding swept over his face as he looked at Cait in almost a new light. 

Cait felt a pit open in her stomach, an inkling of an idea of why she was here starting to form. 

Danse nodded, him and Rhys exchanging a look. After a moment, Rhys nodded, ready to take orders from his new Sentinel. 

“Rhys, I need you to meet Knight Reyhan and her squad and escort them here. Make sure they have comfortable accommodations.” 

Rhys nodded, his eyes roaming back to Cait. 

“And what do we do with her, sir?” Cait stiffened, looking to Danse as well. 

“She is my personal responsibility so I will be the one mainly dealing with her.” Danse sighed, rubbing his eyes. The perfect impersonation of an overworked BOS higher up. 

“But right now I have more important matters to deal with.” Danse handed her off to Rhys, who quickly recovered and grabbed Cait. 

“Take her to Scribe Haylen. Get her checked out. Then lock her up in one of the empty cells until I can take her.” 

“My pleasure.” Rhys gave her a foul grin and Cait snarled at him, yanking her arm out of his grasp. 

“Keep your bloody hands off me, your corruptions getting all over me,” Rhys chuckled darkly, not bothering to respond. Instead Rhys yanked Cait forward, dragging her behind him into the police station. 

Cait looked back at Danse only once, genuine fear in her eyes. Danse gave her a quick nod, and that was all she needed. 

Danse was on her side, regardless of what anyone thought. 

Danse felt that coil in his stomach slowly start to unwind as his loyalties were slowly becoming clear. 


End file.
